Far Away
by the.devil's.angel.19
Summary: AUish. Sequel to "Your Guardian Angel" "Cause with you I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand, I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up" Nickelback
1. It's Only Life

**Chapter 1: It's Only Life**

Four years; it had been four years since Nathan Scott's life was normal. He was one of the star players on his varsity basketball team, in love with his amazing girlfriend, partying every weekend with his friends, just enjoying the life of an average high schooler. That all changed when one person decided to tear his perfect world to pieces; the day that Chase Adams arrived ruined his family. Nathan hadn't known back then what Chase's actions would cause until it was too late, until his little sister ran away. That's right, ran away. The party at the Davis' house was the last time that anyone had heard from Haley Scott and no one knew why. At the end of the night it seemed that everything was falling back into place; oh how wrong he was.

"You who…Nathan?" Peyton asked snapping her fingers in front of Nathan's dazed face trying to refocus his attention.

"What?" Nathan said shaking his head. "Sorry I zoned out there."

"Ya think?" Peyton replied sarcastically. She smirked at Nathan's glare. "I was just wondering if you think Mia would mind performing at the wedding."

Ah yes the wedding, the reason Nathan had drifted off into his own world. Here he was sitting with his brother and soon to be sister-in-law planning their wedding. _Haley should be here,_ Nathan sighed. _She shouldn't be missing out on any of this._ Ever since Haley left Nathan never really enjoyed the good things that happened in his life or when he did they were short lived. When he got his full boat to Duke University to play basketball he ran straight to Haley's room to tell her only to be reminded that she was gone or like when he was drafted by the Charlotte Bobcats to play in the NBA he was again reminded that Haley was gone when he couldn't call her and tell her the amazing news. And now with the wedding, it was just another slap in the face reminding him that his sister was going to miss out on another important day in the Scott family.

"I know that sigh," Peyton sighed herself. "You're thinking about her." It wasn't a question, Peyton knew that Nathan was thinking about Haley and to be quite honest there wasn't a day that went by that Peyton hadn't thought about her best friend. When realization hit that Haley had run away Peyton was a wreck; she never left her room, barely attend school, never smiled, it was like when Haley Scott left she took a piece of everyone with her. She never fully recovered but as the days went by things got better. She went to Duke with Lucas and Nathan and graduated with a double major in business and art. After Duke she came home to Tree Hill to open her record label 'Red Room Records' where she immediately signed Mia.

"Of course I am," Nathan spoke. "It doesn't seem right planning your wedding without her. She's our sister and your best friend; she should be running around trying to make everything perfect."

"I know," Lucas said nonchalantly not allowing himself to play into his emotions. Ever since Haley left he never got quite as emotional as he usually did, it was like he was trying to contain his emotions in fear of what would happen when they were released. He loved his sister dearly and couldn't fathom what would make her up and leave her family without a freaking goodbye.

"How can you be so distant?" Nathan asked not liking the tone his brother was taking on.

"She's the one that left us," Lucas yelled finally letting his emotions get the better of him. "She's the one being selfish by leaving without saying goodbye. It's her fault that she's not here and quite frankly I'm glad she's not."

"You don't mean that," Peyton gasped, she knew that her fiancé took Haley's leaving hard but she never thought that he would not want her at their wedding.

"I do," Lucas replied sternly. "She's our sister for crying out loud. There is nothing out there that could make her run away without talking to us." He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, _breath…save it for Haley._

Peyton sighed, _this is gonna be harder than I thought._ "I'm sure that whatever reason she had was a perfectly good one," she held up her hand when Lucas tried to interrupt. "I know Haley, and if she needed to deal with this alone then she needed to deal with it alone no ifs, ands, or buts." Lucas just mumbled. "Now back to the wedding. Do you think you can ask Mia if she would mind performing a few songs?" Peyton asked refocusing her attention on the less broody Scott brother.

"I'll see what I can do. She's been pretty busy touring," Nathan sighed. Mia had been touring with some big name star, he was too busy with basketball to take any notice, and he missed her desperately. It had been a month since he'd last seen her and it was starting to take its toll.

"That's right she's touring with…"

"Uncle Natey!" A little girl yelled as she hurled herself into Nathan's lap causing him to let out grunt.

"What's got you so excited Jenny Bear?" Nathan smiled at his niece.

"Someone had too much ice cream," Rachel chuckled from behind Nathan.

"Nah ah Mommy," Jenny pouted. "You can never have enough ice cream."

"Is that so?" Rachel amusedly asked her daughter. Jenny nodded her head furiously causing the adults to break into an uproar of laughter.

"Did I miss something?" Jake asked just making his way back to the patio.

"Don't you always?" Rachel asked coyly.

"Ha ha," Jake deadpanned. "Really what happened?"

"Oh nothing," Peyton remarked before lifting Jenny from Nathan's lap. "So you had ice cream today, what kind?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough, it was the bestest ever!" Jenny exclaimed overdramatically.

"You little one have been hanging out with your Auntie Brooke too much," Nathan chuckled seeing exactly how much his best friend was rubbing off on his niece.

"She has not," Brooke scoffed making her presence known. "If you ask me it is perfectly fine to have an overdramatic friend in the bunch, they're always the fun one."

"You would say that," Lucas quipped. He just managed to duck his head in time to miss the slap that was coming his way.

"Give him a concussion before this wedding and you'll be drinking through a straw for the summer," Peyton growled playfully.

"Not in front of the little one," Rachel said indicating Jenny who was blissfully unaware of anything that was going on. She was too busy playing with the ends of Peyton's hair.

"Sorry Mom," Peyton and Brooke mumbled playfully hating being scolded. Rachel glared but nodded gratefully. To say that everyone was shocked to find out that Rachel was pregnant was an understatement, no one expect this to happen especially after only being back together with Jake for just over a month. At first they were scared to death, what teen wouldn't be. But as the time passed the couple got used to the idea of being parents and the day the little Jennifer Nichole Davis was born was the happiest day of their life.

"So speaking of the wedding what else needs to be done?" Brooke asked taking a seat in one of the pool side loungers.

"Well for the past five minutes I've been trying to get Nathan to call Mia and see if she wouldn't mind performing a couple of songs," Peyton agitatedly sighed, _at this rate things are never going to get done._

"Fine I'll call, I'll call, no need to have a cow," Nathan laughed pulling out his phone.

Peyton just huffed before putting Jenny down and pacing around the patio. Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. "Everything is going to be fine," he whispered into her ear before playfully nipping at her earlobe.

"I just want everything to be perfect," Peyton sighed as she relaxed into Lucas's embrace.

"As long as you're there it will be," Lucas smiled before kissing her sweetly.

"Could you two get any cheesier?" Brooke asked making a fake gagging noise.

"You're just jealous that you don't have any…" but Peyton trailed off as she saw the pain rushing to Brooke's eyes. "Oh Brooke I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

Brooke held up her hands stopping Peyton's apology. "It's ok," she replied glumly. Despite the pain that Brooke felt after Haley left she never let her friends see her at her lowest. She would save her tears for the solitude of her apartment. She saved her pain for the poor soul that decided to piss her off during a soccer game. But most importantly she saved the heart break for the day that she found out why Haley left. The group of friends remained quiet knowing how much Haley's disappearance hurt Brooke. From what Brooke had told them, after she spent all night looking for her, things between her and Haley were going fine before she was sidetracked by Nathan. She let out a sigh thinking about that night, _everything was going great._

"Ok… thanks… love you, bye," Nathan hung up his phone.

"So?" Peyton asked expectantly.

"She said that she'd be honored to perform," Peyton squealed completely thrilled that at least one thing was going for this wedding.

"This is so great!" Peyton continued to squeal as she jumped up and down on Lucas's lap. Everyone just laughed at Peyton's childlike antics. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking that Jenny is more mature than you," Brooke giggled knowing that Peyton was about to get really pissed off.

"Oooooohhhh you are soooooo in for it Davis," Peyton warned as she lunged off of Lucas's lap towards Brooke. Brooke, being the soccer star that she is, swiftly moved off her chair and started running towards the backyard. "This is soooooo not fare," Peyton yelled as she tried to catch up with Brooke. "Some of us don't play soccer professionally."

"Sucks to be you," Brooke yelled over her shoulder.

The others continued to watch Brooke and Peyton running around the yard like first graders.

"So has Peyton driven you up the walls yet?" Jake asked Lucas as he took a seat next to Rachel.

"It's not that bad. The only thing that she's been really crazy about is the music for the reception," Lucas chuckled. "You know Peyton and her music, she'd die without it. Quite honestly I'm surprised that she didn't stow away in one of Mia's bags when she left for tour."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Rachel laughed. "Speaking of Mia how's the rock star doing?"

"She's doing good, absolutely loving it quite honestly," Nathan replied. "She says that she should be on the radio any day now with the way that…" but Nathan trailed off when he heard a familiar voice on the radio. The others gave him a puzzling look after he didn't continue.

"Crap I forgot how fast she could run," Peyton panted as she slumped into Lucas's lap. Brooke came over, not even breathing hard, doing a victory dance. Peyton glared at her friend before noticing that Nathan seemed to be in a far off world. "What's with Nate?" She whispered into Lucas's ear.

"He was telling us how Mia was doing when he just kinda trailed off," Lucas said looking at his brother suspiciously. He followed his sightline to the radio and tilted his head. "Anything good on?"

"What?" Nathan asked finally coming out of his daze. Lucas nodded towards the radio. Nathan let a small smirk play on his lips. "Only the best thing to happen to music."

"Hannah Montana?" Jenny asked finally clueing into the conversation.

"No sweetie," Nathan laughed as he got up to turn the radio up. "Auntie Mia."

"What?" Peyton practically screamed with delight.

"_Tears are forming in your eyes  
>A storm is warning in the sky<em>

_The end of the world it seems  
>You bend down and you fall on your knees<br>Well get back on your feet yeah_

_Don't look away  
>Don't run away<br>Hey baby it's only life  
>Don't lose your faith<br>Don't run away  
>Hey baby its only life<br>Yea it's only life_

_You were always playing hard  
>Never could let down your guard<em>

_But you can't win  
>If you never give in<br>To that voice within  
>Saying pick up your chin<br>Baby let go of it_

_Don't look away  
>Don't run away<br>Hey baby it's only life  
>Don't lose your faith<br>Don't run away  
>Hey baby its only life<br>Yea it's only life_

_Take your hesitance  
>And your self-defense<br>Leave them behind, it's only life  
>Don't be so afraid<br>Of facing everyday  
>Just take your time, it's only life<br>I'll be your stepping-stone  
>No, don't be so alone<br>Just hold on tight, it's only life_

_Don't look away  
>Don't run away<br>Hey baby it's only life  
>Don't lose your faith<br>Don't run away  
>Hey baby its only life<br>Yea it's only life_"

"And there you have it," the DJ started. "The debut single from Mia Catalano 'It's Only Life'. Mia is currently touring the U.S. with Rock Princess Taylor James. The duo is making their next stop…" Nathan turned down the volume on the radio. He turned back to his friends with a beaming smile.

"She was great!" Peyton gushed.

"Totally amazing!" Rachel agreed. "I just wonder how she managed to land a gig with Taylor James; she's been like the talk of the music biz ever since she step foot into it."

"No idea," Nathan said not really caring how Mia got where she was; he was just pleased that she was living out her dream just like he was. "All I know is that Taylor saw something in Mia and asked her to tour with her, it seems like they've grown really close."

"That's great to hear," Jake said with a smirk, _if they only knew._

**There it is the start of FA.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger-ish ending but I needed to give you guys a reason to come back ;) Anyways more will be explained and revealed as the story progresses so don't worry if you think you've missed out on something.**

**The song is "It's Only Life" by Kate Voegele.**

**Like always hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

**=]**


	2. Stand Still, Look Pretty

**Chapter 2: Stand Still, Look Pretty**

City life, _nothing like being back in the hustle and bustle,_ Mia reminisced about the place she once called home, Manhattan. When her father informed her four years ago that he was moving them from the fast paced life of New York City to the quiet serene of Tree Hill, North Carolina she felt like her life was being torn away. That day Mia had marked as the day her life was ruined, it was the day that she saw her dream of becoming a famous singer flushed down the drain. But now she found herself back in Manhattan and in tow of fulfilling her dream, with the help of Taylor James. Taylor James, who knew that one day that no name Mia Catalano would be touring with the likes of Taylor James America's Rock Princess and all around superstar. Her three years in the music biz had proven to be some of the best that it had ever seen. Taylor released hit after smash hit launching her into the public eye making her an overnight hit. Mia was jostled out of her thoughts when she heard her phone ring.

She looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Mia's House of Pleasure, Mia speaking," she spoke in a sultry voice trying to stifle her laughter.

"I'd like the special," Nathan huskily spoke into the receiver.

Mia involuntarily shivered; _LOVE it when he uses that voice._ "And what would that be?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about," Nathan chuckled. "You know when you're going down on…"

"Ok ok," Mia chuckled lightheartedly. "What do I owe the pleasure of this conversation?"

"If you want pleasure then you shouldn't have interrupted me," Nathan remarked loving that he could get Mia all flustered over the phone; after all you have to be good at phone sex if you want a long distance relationship to work.

"We'll save that conversation for later," Mia smiled; even though Nathan was a little much with his constant sexual references she wouldn't have him any other way. "Seriously, why did you call?"

"Fine," Nathan sighed. "Peyton was just pestering me to ask you if you wouldn't mind playing a couple of songs at the wedding, I mean seeing that you're already gonna be there."

"She shouldn't have to ask, of course I would love to play some songs," Mia smiled. The wedding would be the first time that she was going to see Nathan in a month and she planned on having some definite slutty wedding sex.

"Ok?" Nathan asked really wanting to make sure that Mia was alright with performing.

"Really ok," she could sense that Nathan was smiling causing her to smile.

"Thanks," Nathan replied gratefully, _I really do have an amazing girlfriend._

"Oh crap, look I would love to talk to you more but I have to go get ready for my sound check. I'll call you later, love you," Mia hurriedly replied, _she's not gonna be happy that I'm late._

"Love you, bye," Nathan said hanging up the phone.

Mia threw her phone into her bag before she ran out of the hotel room where she was staying with Taylor. _Oh my God I'm soooooo late._ Mia sprinted all the way to the club where she would be performing with Taylor not even bothering taking a cab knowing that traffic would make her later, lucky for her it was just a few block from the hotel.

"Sorry I'm late," Mia panted as she made her way down to the stage. "I lost track of time and…"

"Don't worry about it," Taylor said from her spot on stage. "Just get up here," she said playfully.

Mia smiled gratefully and climbed on stage. "So what song are we on?" Mia asked taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Stand Still, Look Pretty," Taylor replied before she grabbed her guitar and got ready. Mia rolled her eyes; _can she be any more obvious?_ She followed suit and grabbed her guitar and got ready for the sound check.

"_I want to paint my face  
>and pretend that I am someone else<br>Sometimes I get so fed up  
>I don't even wanna look at myself<em>

_But people have problems that are worse than mine  
>I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time<br>And I hate the way you look at me I have to say  
>I wish I could start over<em>

_I am slowly falling apart  
>I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start<br>And you might think it's easy being me  
>You just stand still, look pretty<em>

_Sometimes I find myself shaking  
>in the middle of the night<br>And then it hits me and I can't  
>even believe this is my life<em>

_But people have problems that are worse than mine  
>I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time<br>And I wish that everyone would go an shut their mouth  
>I'm not strong enough to deal with it<em>

_I am slowly falling apart  
>I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start<br>And you might think it's easy being me  
>You just stand still, look pretty<em>

_I am slowly falling apart  
>I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start<br>And you might think it's easy being me  
>You just stand still, look pretty"<em>

"Excellent girls that sounded just great," a man said while clapping his hands. He was seated in the upper balcony of the club and got up to make his way down to the stage.

"Here we go again." Taylor remarked to Mia leaning in so only the girls could hear.

"Really another stunning song Taylor," the man said as he appeared at the side of the stage. "Whatever is bringing you this inspiration you better not let it go." Both girls just gave an eye roll knowing that he had no clue what he was telling her to do.

"Thanks Bryce," Taylor said waiting for the 'but' in this conversation.

"But…"

_Here we go again,_ Taylor thought with a sigh.

"…it's just another 'I wish I was someone else' song. Seriously Taylor?" Bryce asked not understanding why his superstar kept writing songs about love, loss, and other identities. "What is so wrong with the life that you've been given?"

"Love," Taylor whispered hoping that her manager didn't hear her.

"Love," Bryce scoffed. "Love is nothing to pine over, at least not when you're as famous as Taylor James. Love is for commoners, nothing to be worried about by nobility," Bryce continued using his best regal accent. "You, my dear, will find this 'love' one day but for now you are young, healthy, and rich you should be worried about what party you're going to appear at not love."

Taylor sighed knowing that she wasn't going to win this battle. "Are we done here?" She asked agitated.

"You're free to go," Bryce said with a flick of his wrist before answering yet another call.

"Tay," Mia started but Taylor cut her off.

"Not now Mia," Taylor smiled warmly. "Back at the hotel."

Mia nodded in agreement. The ride in the limo was quiet; Taylor just looking out the window as Manhattan passed by them and Mia conceding to Taylor's request and waiting until they reached the hotel to talk. Mia flopped onto the couch in the living room of their enormous penthouse suite. She flicked on the radio not really in the mood to watch TV.

"So why the glum mood?" Mia asked knowing that something was bothering her friend.

"Do you even have to ask?" Taylor said taking off her oversized sunglasses that she never took off when she was in public.

"First off, Stand Still, Look Pretty," she simply stated raising her eyebrow. "Yet another song about wanting another identity, are you trying to scream I am Haley Scott?"

"No," Haley scoffed not liking that Mia was yelling her identity. "Would you keep it down someone might hear you."

"Sorry Mom," Mia mocked. "Sooner or later people are going to realize that Taylor James is Haley Scott, it's bound to happen one of these days."

"No it won't," Haley grunted as she flopped in the oversized armchair next to the couch. "Why do you think that I never take off those damn sunglasses?"

"I know why you never take them off but sooner or later people are gonna question why you don't. They're gonna start to think that you're blind or something like that," Mia reasoned as she bopped her head to the beat. "Not everyone is gonna keep believing this mysterious broody image that you've got going on."

"I'll keep working it until they stop believing it," Haley replied while resting her head against the arm rest. It was another long day of press, interviews, and sound checks getting ready for their next performance.

"I think you should pass it by Bryce," Mia started. Hale gave her a questioning look. "You know, that you're blind. That way you won't keep getting asked about your sunglasses in interviews."

"Nah, I'd rather keep them guessing," Haley replied halfheartedly, she too was getting lost in the music.

"I talked to Nathan earlier," Mia said breaking the silence that the girls had fallen into.

"Is that why you were late? A little phone rendezvous before sound check," Haley asked with a smirk, knowing her brother that was exactly what they were up to.

"That's what Nathan had in mind," Mia started loving the shudder that took over Haley's body. "After we got back on track he asked if I wouldn't mind playing a couple of songs at Lucas and Peyton's wedding," Mia replied nonchalantly knowing that the wedding would spike Haley's interest.

"The wedding," Haley sighed wistfully. "How are things going?"

"From what Nathan tells me things are going great. Peyton's main concern is the music for the reception…"

"Naturally…"

"…but other than that she doesn't really seem to care," Mia replied. "So I was thinking that in order to make her wedding that much more kickass there could be a little guest appearance by Taylor James," Mia suggested hoping that this attempt to get Haley back in Tree Hill would prevail.

"You know I can't," Haley sighed hating how she felt about going home. It was killing her to not be involved with her brother and best friend's wedding but Tree Hill just held too many bad memories. She wanted the wounds to heal before she made her journey back home and quite frankly the wounds were as fresh as when she left.

"Can't or won't?"

"Maybe it's both," Haley sighed. "But I just won't put my heart through that headache again, it's too much."

Mia didn't continue knowing that she wasn't going to win, _why must stubbornness be the main trait in the Scott gene?_

~FA~

_What a week,_ Haley thought as she threw her bag on the floor kicking her shoes off half hazardly before making her way over to the couch. She let out a huge sigh as she sunk into the plush cushions relishing in the softness that engulfed her, _just what I needed._ But before she could get entirely comfortable there was a knock at the door, _UGH…who the hell is that?_

"Don't worry superstar I've got it," Mia said as she emerged from the hall leading to where the bedrooms were located.

"You're a godsend," Haley yelled as she snuggled further into the cushions wishing they would just engulf her and take her to some far off exotic land for a well deserved vacation.

"Glad to hear that you've finally accepted it," Mia laughed. She continued on her trek to the door. Without even asking who it was she swung the door open to be met with the last person she expected to see. "Peyton?" Mia gasped, _what the hell is she doing here? How did she find us?_

"From the look on your face I'm guessing that you didn't expect to see me," Peyton smirked. Mia stayed rooted to her spot still in shock that Peyton had found them. "Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna let me in?"

"Ummmmm," Mia paused knowing the consequences that would ensue if she were to let Peyton in. _Shit shit shit shit shit!_ "Yeah… sure… come in," Mia hesitantly said as she stepped to the side letting her friend through.

"Nice digs," Peyton commented as she made her way to the living room. _Crap!_ Mia thought as she rushed after Peyton but she sighed in relief when she saw that Haley had changed locations. "So where is Miss Rock Princess? I know that if I was staying here I would be living it up like there was no tomorrow."

"Oh she's around," Mia said looking for any signs of Haley.

"Mia who was at the door?" Haley asked walking into the living room with a bottle of water.

"HALEY?" Peyton screamed practically falling off the couch in shock.

Haley's face dropped when she saw her best friend sitting on the couch. "Peyton? What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Peyton said as she stood up and walked over to Haley. Before Haley could answer Peyton engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too P. Sawyer," Haley sighed. She hugged Peyton back just as forcefully as she was receiving. She pulled back from Peyton and got a good look of her best friend,_ I can't believe she's here._ "What're you doing here?"

"I came to visit Mia just to make sure that everything was all set for the wedding…" Peyton trailed off when she saw that Haley wasn't shocked hearing about the wedding. "Why are you not surprised?"

"I've been filling her in," Mia raised her hand like she was back in high school answering a question.

"On everything?" Peyton asked looking from Mia to Haley.

"Only on what she'll let me tell her," Mia said with a knowing smirk sent to Haley, _she's about to get it._

Peyton glared at her best friend. "Only what you want to know, ay?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Why wouldn't you want to know everything? Better yet why wouldn't you just keep in touch yourself?" Peyton asked her anger was growing with each question.

"There was just some stuff that I didn't want to know," Haley replied wincing at the anger that was evident in Peyton's voice. "And as for not keeping in touch myself well, I just wasn't ready for that, not yet."

"Is it because of Brooke?" Peyton asked already knowing the answer. Haley simply nodded her head while looking down. Peyton place her index finger under her chin and lifted her gaze. "You have to know that she's hurting, she misses you."

"Please Peyt," Haley pleaded. "I don't want to hear about her. She's mainly what Mia hasn't been filling me in on."

"But…"

"No buts Peyt," Haley sighed she was in not state to argue with Peyton over this, she had just had the week from hell and wasn't sure how much more she could put up with before she snapped.

"Fine, if we're not gonna talk about her then let's talk about why you're here," Peyton said extending her arms to indicate the penthouse suite in one of the nicest hotels in Manhattan.

"Well, if you must know," Haley said a small smile playing on her face. She walked over to the end table where the 'Taylor James' sunglasses rested. She put them on and spun around, the gasp from Peyton indicated that she knew exactly what Haley was doing here. "Don't worry, you can still call me Haley," she chuckled at seeing Peyton's shocked face.

"You're Taylor James," Peyton stated as she continued to take in her best friend. Taylor James had always looked familiar to Peyton but she could never put it into place but now everything was starting to click. Haley's newly darkened hair; she was no longer sporting the honey blonde locks that simply screamed Haley Scott. Her friend had matured, in a good way, and it seemed those two subtle differences along with the masked eyes were enough for Haley to get away with an alternate ego.

"I can see that everything's starting to click," Haley smiled as she watched the gears turning and the light bulb going off above Peyton's head.

"Is this why you ran away, to become a famous rock star?" Peyton asked still in awe that she never realized it sooner but then again she had no clue that Haley could sing, as far as she was concerned Haley's music talents were limited to the piano and guitar.

"No," Haley simply answered not wanting to get into this; it was the biggest wound that she was carrying.

"Then why?" Peyton asked desperately needing to know why her best friend could abandon her like she had.

"I…" but Haley was cut off when she heard the door open.

"Mama!"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. So what do ya think? Good? Bad? Confused? Well whatever you're feeling please let me know by leaving a review.**

**I hope that this chapter filled in some of the missing pieces that were out there. I'm also hoping that this chapter is giving you reason to stick with me and FA.**

**Oh, and if you haven't noticed most of the chapters are going to have at least one song in them seeing that this story is very musically based, so I guess this is a warning or sorts if you can label it that. Most of the songs that are picked will either reflect the mood of the chapter or the mood that a character is in.**

**Song is "Stand Still, Look Pretty" by The Wreckers.**

**=]**


	3. Something Else

**Chapter 3: Something Else**

"Peyton just called and said that she was gonna stay out there a couple more days," Lucas announced to the group that was sprawled across the backyard of Nathan's mansion. Brooke was floating about in the pool taking in the warm early summer day. Nathan was laying on one of the numerous lounge chairs that adorned the patio area. Rachel was lying on the cool cement next to the pool working on her tan while she watched Jake and Jenny swimming in the pool letting out a small chuckle every now and then as she watched her family with pure joy.

"Everything ok?" Brooke asked as she picked her head up causing her buoyancy to be thrown as she dunked under water. She quickly resurfaced to find all her friends laughing at her. "Shut up," she grunted.

"Brooke!" Rachel scolded not appreciating that type of language in front of her daughter. Brooke simply mumbled an apology.

"Don't worry everything is fine I think she just missed Mia and it doesn't hurt that she'll be living the life of a rock star for a little while," Lucas reasoned. He was happy that Peyton was being given the chance to live the life that she dreamed of, well the life she dreamed of before him, _right? Of course_.

"You might wanna check up on her," Brooke teased. "She might decided that she doesn't want small town living and trade it in for the big city." Brooke saw the panicked look on Lucas's. "Relax, I was just kidding, I'm know Peyton is going to come back. She loves you and you love her."

"Yeah well you loved Haley and Haley loved you, where is she know?" Lucas bit back bitterly. He knew he was being harsh but he didn't like joking about Peyton never coming back, she was his everything and he couldn't imagine life without her.

Brooke didn't respond she didn't know how. _He's right, if Haley really loved me then where the hell is she? I did absolutely nothing to her…well minus the little break incident but I was fixing that…couldn't she see that?_

"Harsh much?" Rachel glared at Lucas not at all appreciating that their nice day was being thrown out the window. "She was joking, no need to go all Haley on her."

Lucas didn't apologize for his words he just grunted and vanished into the house. The group turned their attention back to Brooke who had gone back to floating around the pool, _hold it in…don't let them she you cry, save it for home._

~FA~

_Holy shit!_ Peyton continued to stare aimlessly at the black screen of the TV. _Mama_, the word kept playing through Peyton's mind as she tried to ignore the intense gaze that she felt burning a hole through her head, _don't look at her Peyt…stay strong._ _How the hell could all this happen? First I find my best friend who has been M.I.A for four years, second I find out she is the biggest music sensation out there, third I find out that Mia has been keeping this secret from all of us, and fourth I find out that my M.I.A friend has a toddler…what a fucking day!_

"Is she gonna be alright?" Mia whispered to Haley as the two singers continued to look worriedly upon their friend.

"I hope so," Haley sighed. _Why did she have to find out this way?_ Haley cupped her face in her hands before letting out another frustrated sigh.

"Mama?" A small voice broke through the air. Peyton jumped at the unsettling word.

"Yeah baby?" Haley asked trying to disguise the tension coursing through her body. She picked up the child hoping that this would calm her nerves some.

"Why is Auntie Peyton acting so funny?" The toddler asked looking upon the distressed looking blonde.

"You know how I told you that Mama didn't say goodbye before she left home?" The child nodded in understanding. "Well this is the first time that Auntie Peyton has seen me since then," the child nodded again urging Haley to continue. "Since I didn't say goodbye I didn't get a chance to tell her about you so she's just a little surprised that's all."

"Ok," the toddler nodded sufficed with the information that was given. Haley put the child on the ground and watched in awe. "Hi Auntie Peyton, I'm James Davis Scott," James said outstretching his little hand for Peyton to shake.

Haley stifled a giggle at the shocked look that Peyton gave her son. She took his little hand in hers and shook it giving him a smile. "It's nice to meet you James. That sounds like an awfully boring grown up name, do you have a nickname?"

"Jamie," he stated with a huge grin.

"Jamie, I like it," Peyton smiled down at her…nephew. She chanced a glance at Haley noticing the beyond delighted smile that her best friend was giving in response to this scene. "So tell me Jamie, how old are you?"

_Shit! This'll blow everything,_ Haley started to panic knowing the Peyton was no idiot and could basically pinpoint when she got pregnant. "Three," Jamie smiled.

"Three," Peyton repeated while doing the mental math, _ok…three years plus nine months leads to,_ she looked over at Haley and saw the guilty look, _oh yeah, Haley either left because she was pregnant or she got pregnant right after she left…either way she has a hell of a lot of explaining to do._ "Three is a good…" _Davis! James DAVIS Scott! What the fuck?_ "…age."

Jamie smiled up at his aunt. "Mama tells me about you all the time."

"Really? What does she talk about?" Peyton asked completely intrigued by all the possibilities of what Jamie could tell her.

"She talks about cheerleading and basketball…I love to play basketball, do you wanna see my hoop?" Jamie asked absolutely thrilled with the idea of showing off his basketball hoop to his aunt.

"I'd love to," Peyton said standing up and allowing Jamie to lead her into his room.

"That could've been worse," Mia pointed out trying to look at the bright side of the incident.

"'That' hasn't even started," Haley sighed knowing that things had just gone from bad to worse.

"See Auntie Peyton," Jamie spoke excitedly as he shot yet another basket that went through the hoop.

"You're a natural just like your uncles," Peyton commented as she looked around the hotel room. She could tell that Haley had tried her best to make him feel like he was at home by filling the room with as many toys and pictures as possible. As she glanced around the room one picture caught her attention; it was a picture from her junior year, _I remember this._ The picture was of the seven of them after the Ravens won the championship her junior year. Lucas had his arms wrapped around Peyton from behind, Nathan and Jake were on either side of them sharing a high five above their heads, while Rachel looked disbelievingly upon Jake, but what caught Peyton's eye the most was Haley and Brooke, _even back then they were inseparable._ Brooke was holding Haley in a bridal fashion, neither girl looking at the camera just at each other like the world around them didn't exist.

"Mama says that's one of her favorite pictures," Jamie sat next to Peyton looking at the picture.

"And why is that?" Peyton asked not being able to take her attention away from the photo.

"It's her favorite because everyone is happy in it," Jamie said not realizing the intensity behind his simple words.

Peyton thought back to around the time the picture had been taken. The night after the picture was taken was the first time that Damien had shown interest in Haley. He had waited until the summer to ask Haley out and no one quite understood why she accepted, the only conclusion that they could draw; it was a sympathy date nothing more. When that so called 'sympathy date' turned into a relationship the others couldn't help but scratch their heads at it; Haley and Damien were so different and didn't seem to fit, at least not like Haley and Brooke. _I guess we know why she went through with it,_ Peyton sighed, she still hadn't forgiven herself for not seeing the signs of Haley's abuse, _I'm her fucking best friend for crying out loud, I should've known._

"You wanna know what I think?" Jamie asked breaking Peyton out of her thoughts.

"And what's that?" Peyton asked.

"I think this one is her favorite," Jamie said as he handed Peyton another picture.

This picture was different. Haley and Brooke were the only ones in it and she couldn't for the life of her remember when it was taken. Brooke was giving Haley a piggy back and looking at the camera but Haley wasn't even paying attention to the camera. She was kissing Brooke's cheek; Peyton could only presume that is why Brooke was smiling so widely. "Why do you think it's your Mama's favorite?"

"After she puts me to bed she always stays and looks at it," Jamie started to explain. "She really misses Auntie Brooke."

Peyton attention perked at the mention of her other friend. "What does she tell you about Auntie Brooke?" _This should be interesting._

"That she loves Auntie Brooke very much," Jamie said sadly. Despite his tender age of three he was very intuitive, he knew that his Mama was sad and hurting and he didn't like it. "Why did Auntie Brooke break Mama's heart?"

_Shit!_ Peyton looked at her nephew and saw the determination in his eyes. _Those eyes, I swear I've seen them before…totally beside the point, how did he get so smart?_ "Did your Mama tell you that Auntie Brooke broke her heart?"

"No," Jamie grunted. "Whenever she looks at pictures of her and Auntie Brooke she starts to cry but don't tell her that I know," Jamie begged suddenly realizing that he could get in big trouble for knowing this.

"Promise," Peyton smiled. _Definitely got Haley's 'smart' gene._

Haley walked away from her son's door trying desperately to stop her tears. _I can't believe Jamie knows._ _Pull it together…can't let him see you cry anymore._ Haley slumped into the couch her change in mood not going unnoticed by Mia.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked taking the seat next to Haley wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Things are just so screwed up Mia," Haley's heartbroken voice cutting through Mia like a knife. "Why did this have to happen?"

"Maybe if you let me know what 'this' is I can help you," Mia tried once again to get an explanation as to why Haley ran away. _You would think that she would trust me enough…I haven't even told anyone about Jamie._

"I can't," Haley croaked out as she continued to hold back her tears. Mia pulled Haley into what she hoped was a reassuring hug. "It's too hard," Haley choked out as the tears escaped from her eyes.

"Hey Jamie why don't we go back into your room and you can show me some more of your toys," Peyton suggested not wanting Jamie to see Haley cry. She turned around from her spot in the hallway to find that Jamie was no longer standing behind her, _great! I'm with him for no more than five minutes and I've already lost him._ She turned back to the living room and noticed the little ruffle of blonde hair that was barely peaking over the couch.

"Mama?" Jamie asked once he was in front of Haley.

Haley furiously wiped at her tears not wanting Jamie to see anymore than he already had. "Yeah buddy?"

Jamie crawled up onto the couch and sat on his mother's lap. He didn't say anything he simply wrapped his little arms around Haley's neck giving her a hug. Haley whimpered into the hug as she hugged her son back. "I love you Mama," Jamie said hoping that his words would calm his mother down.

Haley pulled back and looked into her son's eyes seeing the same twinkle in them that hers had long lost. "I love you too buddy," Haley smiled weakly trying to put on her best face. "So what have you and Auntie Peyton been up to?" Haley desperately needed a subject changes if she didn't want to break down in front of Jamie again.

Peyton noticed the sudden topic change but hoped that Jamie didn't. "I showed her my hoop and she said that I was a natural like Uncle Nathan and Lucas," Jamie spoke excitedly. "Am I really like them?"

"More than you know," Haley chuckled loving the happiness that this simple statement brought him.

"Your Uncle Nate and Uncle Luke love to play basketball just like you do," Peyton chipped in wanting to take away some of the attention from Haley.

"We watch every one of their games," Jamie remarked. "One second," Jamie said as he hoped down from Haley's lap and ran into his room. The girls just laughed at the little boy's excitement; Peyton looked at Haley and saw the pure joy that Jamie brought her, _I'll question her later._ "Look Auntie Peyton," Jamie called from the hall. Peyton turned to find Jamie sporting a personalized Bobcats jersey.

"Well turn around and let me see," Peyton chuckled as she watched Jamie turn. The back had 'SCOTT' written across the top with '1/2' as the number. "Half?" Peyton asked Haley in disbelief. "Really?"

"I thought it was cute," Haley smiled as she watched Jamie run back down the hall. "Plus I think it suits him."

"Until he has a growth spurt," Peyton chuckled before looking Haley up and down. Haley gave her a puzzled look. "Unless he inherits your height," Haley slapped her playfully. "I guess there's always the possibility that he inherits his father's height," Peyton hinted hoping to get some form of clue out of her.

"Nice try," Haley smirked.

"You can't blame a girl for trying," Peyton shrugged. "I guess I'll take another shot…Davis?" She asked raising a questioning eyebrow. When Haley didn't answer she continued. "I'm assuming that Jamie got his middle name from our dear friend Brookie."

"Yeah," Haley said hoping to hide the hesitation she was feeling.

~FA~

"You know Lucas didn't mean what he said?" Jake asked his sister after they left Nathan's. The tension after Lucas left was too much for the group to handle so they decided to call it a day and go their separate ways.

"He did," Brooke said with conviction. She unlocked her apartment door and threw her keys on the hook before wandering off into the kitchen.

"No he…" but Brooke cut him off.

"Yes. He. Did," Brooke said sternly. "I know that everyone thinks that Lucas is just being bitter about the Haley situation but he's right. If Haley loved me she wouldn't have left or if she still felt the need to leave she would've at least said goodbye and let us know where she was going. If she really cared about me she would come home."

"You don't believe that…do you?" Brooke nodded her head assuredly. Jake let out a sigh, _I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold out._ "I can't let you believe that, I won't. She loves you and before you try and tell me otherwise you need to hear me out," Jake looked at Brooke for confirmation. "We've known Haley for what ten, eleven years," Brooke nodded wondering where Jake was going with this. "And how many times have you heard Haley tell someone that she's in love with them," Brooke thought about it for a moment, _once._ "Once, right," she nodded her head slowly. "And why do you think that?"

"I don't know," Brooke huffed.

"Because she'll only tell someone that she is in love with them if she means it. And before you try to sway me into thinking that people fall out of love everyday just listen," Brooke glared at Jake but let him continue. "Haley isn't 'people', when she loves someone she lets them into her heart forever, she doesn't simply 'fall out of love', she keeps them in her heart and never lets them go." Brooke remained silent not liking the fact that Jake was, once again, right. She knew that Haley was a rare soul; she loved with more passion than Brooke had ever seen or ever could imagine loving someone, and she knew that Haley still loved her, it just hurt to know.

"Well if she loves me so much then how come she hasn't come back?" Brooke's voice rose with frustration, everything was just so complicated and she didn't even know the half of it.

"When Haley thinks the time is right she'll come back to us," Jake spoke softly hoping to calm Brooke.

~FA~

"Tell me tell me tell me," Peyton begged. She was down on her knees in front of Haley looking up at her with pleading eyes. When Peyton saw that Haley wasn't budging she broke out the puppy dog eyes.

"Ha," Haley scoffed at Peyton's attempt at puppy dog eyes. "Have you seen my son? The puppy dog eyes don't work on me anymore."

"Fine," Peyton mumbled as she pulled herself off the floor. "If puppy dog eyes won't get me what I want then what will?"

"Time," Haley sighed hoping that Peyton would just back off.

"Time!" Peyton screeched. "You want time, I think four years is more than enough time," she threw her hand is the air thoroughly aggravated with Haley, _if after four years she still won't tell me then she must not know._ It was like she was slapped in the face with realization. "You don't know do you?"

"Of course I know," Haley gasped not believing what Peyton had just accused her of. "Are you calling me a slut?"

"No," Peyton said defensively hating herself for making Haley this pissed off and for accusing her of something she knew couldn't be true. "I just assumed that since you weren't telling me who Jamie's father is you didn't know."

"Oh I know who my son's father is," Haley started sternly. "I just don't want to tell anyone without talking to him first," Haley slapped her forehead as she saw the mischievous spark in Peyton's eyes.

"So you talk to him, hmmmm," Peyton started to think of all the possibilities. _Let's see, Jamie is three, Brooke and Haley were only going out for two months before she left which means that…_ Peyton averted her gaze back to Haley. "Damien?" She asked almost scared for the response.

"God no," Haley cried out before a shiver overtook her body.

"Good," Peyton sighed thoroughly relieved that Haley hadn't given birth to the spawn of Satan. "Well if it's not Damien and you won't tell me then I'm just going to go with Immaculate Conception." Haley burst into laughter. "What? If you won't tell me then I'm just going to assume that you're this generation's Virgin Mary."

"Peyton, sweetie, I'm not a virgin," Haley amusedly explained to her friend.

"Not listening," Peyton said while covering her ears. Haley just continued to laugh at her friend's antics, _I missed this._ She walked over to Peyton and gave her a hug. "What's this for?"

"I just missed you, that's all," Haley said as she squeezed Peyton one last time before letting her go.

"I missed you too," Peyton smiled sincerely. "You know that we wouldn't have to miss each other if you would just come back to Tree Hill," she suggested hoping that one of her attempts to get Haley to come home would work. Haley let out a frustrated sigh, _why can't they just let me come home when I'm ready._ "I can tell by that sigh that you're not gonna come."

"I'm sorry Peyt, I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Peyton asked; _déjà vu?_

"I think we've already been through this," Haley smiled.

"Do you think you could make a little visit to Tree Hill in a week for oh I don't know my wedding?" Peyton asked nonchalantly hoping that she would at least come for the wedding.

"I'm sorry," Haley whispered as she bowed her head she didn't want to see the disappointed look on her face.

"You know what, screw you Haley!" Peyton yelled she was fed up with Haley's actions. "Stop acting like some hurt little puppy. You are the one that left us, you chose this life and now that you're living the good life you need to cut the shit. I'm tired of hearing about how hard it is for you to talk or hear about Brooke, you left her. And this bull shit about not being able to come home, you're pathetic!" She grabbed her bag from the ground and stormed out of the apartment.

Haley grabbed something off one of the tables and ran after Peyton luckily catching up with her before she reached the elevator. "Peyt, please," when Peyton didn't step on the elevator she knew that she had a chance of salvaging this visit with some form of a good outcome. "I know that this doesn't make up for me not being there but take it."

"What is it?" Peyton asked when she finally turned around.

"A CD, well it's a song that I wrote. It hasn't been released yet," Haley said nervously hoping that Peyton wouldn't reject her "gift" so to speak.

Peyton eyed Haley; _she knows I can't resist new music…ugh_. She didn't say anything instead she simply grabbed the CD and stepped onto the elevator. The entire flight home Peyton contemplated listening to the song but something in the back of her mind told her to wait until she got home. She turned up the volume on her iPod and slept the rest of the way trying to calm her nerves with some music.

"What're you doing back?" Lucas asked in shock. Peyton wasn't supposed to be back for another couple of days but here she was and she looked pissed. "Everything go alright?" He asked hesitantly.

"Things just didn't go according to plans," Peyton sighed knowing that if she spilt Haley's news she wouldn't hear the end of it plus she wanted to see everyone's faces when she did come back.

"Did you meet Taylor James? Was she a bitchy rocker?" Lucas asked.

"She was something else."

**That's it for now.**

**I hope that you all like the chapter and it was worth the wait. I had trouble getting this chapter out and I wanted it to be right because this chapter is the beginning of the turning point in the story. So naturally the Leyton wedding will be the next chapter which means drama. **

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review, I adore them.**

**Oh and this season finale? I know I heard there was gonna be another season but WTF this seemed like a series finale to me. If anyone has any insight please fill me in I just spent the last hour after watching it baffled trying to figure things out with my best friend. Needless to say we both came to the conclusion that…well, we're still not sure.**

**=]**


	4. Speechless

**Chapter 4: Speechless**

"Hales are you sure you don't want to come?" Mia asked for the last time. She was just about finished packing for her weeklong visit to Tree Hill, _a week with Nathan, not sure if we'll be able to make up for being apart for a month…but I'm willing to try._ Mia snickered to herself just thinking of all the possibilities that were in store for her.

"Can you at least wait until you're out of my presence before you start thinking about how you're gonna make up for lost times with my brother," Haley begged before nearly gagging at the thought of what was to happen.

Mia playfully glared at her. "How do you know what I'm thinking about?"

"I can tell by that smirk on your face," Haley said pointing to Mia's apparent smirk. "It's the exact same smirk that Nathan gets when he's about to get laid. And let's just say that it's still as creepy coming from you."

"Well at least I'm getting some," Mia quipped knowing that her friend was well over due for some good lovin'.

"Do I need to remind you of what happened the last time I got some?" Haley asked already knowing that Mia lost this battle.

"Touché," Mia said with a quirked eyebrow. "All done," She announced triumphantly zipping up her last bag. "Last chance, you sure you don't wanna tag along and enjoy the festivities of the Leyton wedding?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Haley replied sadly. It wasn't like she wanted to miss the wedding things were just too complicated. "Go have fun and enjoy yourself."

"Aye aye captain," Mia said giving Haley a salute. Haley just chuckled. Mia was truly her godsend; if it wasn't for her Haley was sure that she wouldn't be able to be this strong for this long. Mia was her solid ground for the past year and Haley couldn't even begin to think of ways to thank Mia for everything that she had done. Peyton's words had really affected her but Mia was there to assure Haley that Peyton wasn't mad at her, just the situation. "Well I will see you in a week my sexually frustrated friend."

"Shush," Haley snapped. "Little ears hear everything."

"Ease up, he's in his room waaaaay on the other side of the suite," Mia said with a smile. "You really do need to get that stick removed from your ass."

"Watch it Catalano," Haley warned with a wagging finger.

"Oooooh I'm shaking," Mia flatly remarked, she chuckled as Haley scoffed. "Make sure to have some fun this week, you deserve it," she left without another word hoping that Haley would follow her advice and just relax.

"How can I relax when I have one of the biggest performances of my life coming up?" Haley sighed as she flopped onto the couch.

~FA~

"Ah Tree Hill," Mia sighed as she looked out the window at the scenery passing by. She hadn't realized how much she missed small town living; the quant restaurants, small family businesses, polite people, definitely a change from the hustle and bustle of Manhattan. She pulled the car into Nathan's mansion, her anticipation getting the better of her as she sprinted to the back yard fence knowing that everyone would be lounging around the pool on this hot summer day.

Mia was greeted with one of the sexiest sights her eyes had been blessed with; Nathan Scott, half naked, and soaking wet. She involuntarily licked her lips as she watched the water trickle down his perfectly chiseled body, _why does he have to scream sex? Control yourself there are little eyes around,_ Mia noticed that Rachel was sprawled across one of the lounge chairs which meant that Jenny was close by, _but god I couldn't wait to get him alone._ She remained in her spot for a couple more moments just enjoying the view.

"Ow ow!" Mia called finally deciding to make her appearance known. All eyes shifted to the general direction of the holler to find Mia standing there with a shit eating grin. She chuckled at the shocked looks but Nathan's was priceless; it was like a kid at Christmas. Nathan ran to Mia lifting her and twirling her around for a couple moments before setting her back down. He lowered his head to hers claiming it in a hungry kiss never wanting it to end. They reluctantly pulled apart when they heard numerous throats clearing. "You got me wet," Mia mock screeched not really caring one bit that her clothes were drenched.

"Wait til later," Nathan huskily whispered into her ear his hot breath sending a shiver throughout her body. She light heartedly smacked him on the chest which simply caused him to smirk and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. "I thought you weren't getting in until tomorrow?"

"I decided to fly in earlier, couldn't wait to see my man," Mia said with a smile as she looked over Nathan's shoulder "so where is Lucas anyway?" Nathan scoffed. "You know I'm just kidding babe, you're the only man in my life."

"I better be," Nathan mumbled. He intertwined his fingers with Mia's and led them over to the others where Nathan took a seat on one of the lounge chairs and pulled Mia onto his lap. The others soon found seats around the couple dying to hear of Mia's touring extravaganza.

"I'm so glad you're here," Peyton smiled widely. Ever since she got back from her visit with Mia she felt horrible about how she left things with Haley, don't get her wrong she knew that Haley deserved every word that was thrown her way she just wished that she had said goodbye, _actually scratch that…she didn't even bother to say goodbye to me so why should I extend her the courtesy._ "I thought you were gonna come in tomorrow?"

"Yeah I was but I decided that I couldn't be away from this town one more day," Mia replied as she leaned back into Nathan's embrace letting out a content sigh when he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "Besides I would've just been sitting around the hotel room doing nothing."

"So Taylor let you go, she must not be that big of a bitch," Lucas commented followed by a grunt from Peyton.

Mia looked to Peyton knowing that she desperately needed to talk with the brooding blonde; _she's really starting to act like Lucas._ "Peyt can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Peyton replied hesitantly. She stood from her seat and headed inside.

"Nathan…let me go," Mia struggled with her words as she tried to release Nathan's python grip on her. "I just need to go inside for like ten minutes then I promise I'll be back," she said turning her head to find Nathan pouting, _he's even sexy when he pouts._ She kissed his pouting lips and bee lined it for the kitchen when he loosened his grip.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Peyton grunted really not wanting this conversation, she was waiting for Mia to give her an earful for how she left.

"How you holding in?" Mia asked sincerely knowing that she was still reeling from finding out that Haley was Taylor James. Hell it had taken her months to fully get over the initial shock that she experienced when she found Haley's skeleton filled closet.

"Not good, not good at all," Peyton sighed. She was still shell shocked from everything that was thrown at her in the course of an hour, _and I still don't even know who Jamie's father is._ "These past few days I've just been trying to wrap my head around all of it. The double identity…yeah it's a shock but not the biggest surprise. But Jamie…I just I don't know. He's three, which means that either Haley left because she was pregnant or got pregnant right after she left, either way it just doesn't settle well with me. If she did leave because she was pregnant that means she either cheated on Brooke, which I doubt, or Damien's that father but Jamie seems so sweet and innocent, definitely not the spawn of Satan. Plus she told me that Damien wasn't Jamie's father but her track record for telling the truth isn't that great recently. I just want to know when she got pregnant," she looked at Mia hopefully.

"I wish I could tell you," Mia saw Peyton's skeptical look. "I know that you don't really trust me when it concerns Haley but she never told me when she got pregnant or why she left. Despite living with her for the past year she hasn't let it slip, and believe me I've tried."

"I wish she would just come back," Peyton sighed, _everything would be so much easier._

"Me too," Mia sighed not liking the situation Haley was putting her in.

~FA~

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said with a smile on his face.

Peyton's body was buzzing with anticipation, _Peyton Scott…Peyton Sawyer-Scott…Mrs. Lucas Scott, I like the sound of that. If he doesn't hurry up and kiss me I think I might have to jump him right here…sex in front of a priest, definite no no._ Peyton's anticipation was eased when their lips met in an innocent lip lock, neither of them wanting to go into full on make out in front of their friends and family. The applauding turned into all out cheering when Lucas and Peyton pulled apart and faced their friends and family for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Scott.

"It is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott," the priest announced as the newlyweds walked back down the aisle.

The reception was being held at Tric which was currently buzzing with talk of the newlyweds; some starting to take bets on when they would be expecting an addition to the family while others talked about the gorgeous ceremony. The thing that seemed to catch everyone's attention was the still missing member of the Scott family, most of the guests were sure that Lucas and Peyton's wedding would have pulled Haley out of hiding but when she didn't show, some gave up on the idea that Haley would ever come back.

"This place is amazing," Peyton remarked as she looked upon the club in awe. The space had been adorned with black, red, and white clothes draping from the banisters with the light from the candles setting a warm elegant atmosphere. The round tables were spread around the dance floor each with a lovely red and white floral arrangement. "You've really out done yourself Brooke."

"Don't mention it," Brooke replied modestly. Her love of design had always been a hidden passion that she rarely let anyone see but when the chance to decorate Tric for the reception arose Brooke jumped at the opportunity.

"No really Brooke, you've outdone yourself," Lucas commented as he took his seat next to Peyton. He leaned in and left a tender kiss on her cheek. "Hi Mrs. Scott."

Peyton shivered at the thought, _Mrs. Scott…never gonna get tired of hearing that._ "Say it again."

"Mrs. Scott," Lucas replied not wanting to disappoint his wife.

"I will never get tired of hearing that."

"If I could have everyone's attention," Mia called from the stage. The room fell silent not wanting to miss anything the young starlet was going to say. "Well as you all know our dear friend Peyton loves music almost as much as she loves Lucas…" the guests chuckled as they looked upon the young couple. "…that being said, Lucas and Peyton have picked out a marvelous song for their first dance and I know you're wondering why an introduction is needed…" Mia witnessed a sea of heads bob along together. "…Peyton, being the music extraordinaire that she is, has come upon some new music that she would like to share with us. So it is my pleasure to present Mr. and Mrs. Scott in their first dance as husband and wife accompanied to 'Speechless' by Taylor James," Mia finished up stepping off the stage as the crowd applauded. The music cued, Lucas and Peyton danced to the start of their new life.

~FA~

"Are you sure you're ok watching him?" Haley asked as she headed towards the door to the hotel room.

"I'm your assistant, it's what I do," the petite brunette said with a smile; quite honestly she loved it when Haley needed her to watch Jamie, he had to be the most well behaved three year old that she had ever been around not to mention her was the cutest thing she had ever laid eyes on.

"I owe you big time Millie, you're the greatest," Haley said as she headed out the door and down the hall.

"Just remember that the next time you give me a raise," Millie shouted to the retreating form.

"Consider it done," Haley yelled over her shoulder noticing that if she wanted to make it on time she would have to step it up a gear.

She rushed through the side entrance knowing that she was going to be going on in any minute, _I hope I look alright._ She nervously brushed her hands over her outfit straightening out the nonexistent wrinkles in her olive green sundress. _Just breathe…there's my cue…here goes nothing._

"_Feels like I have always known you  
>And I swear I dreamt about you<br>All those endless nights I was alone  
>It's like I've spent forever searching<br>Now I know that it was worth it  
>With you it feels like I am finally home<em>

_Falling head over heels  
>Thought I knew how it feels<br>But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless  
>When you talk to me<br>You leave me breathless  
>The way you look at me<br>You manage to disarm me  
>My soul is shining through<br>Can't help but surrender  
>My everything to you<em>

_I thought I could resist you  
>I thought that I was strong<br>Somehow you were different from what I've known  
>I didn't see you coming<br>You took me by surprise and  
>You stole my heart before I could say no<em>

_Falling head over heels  
>Thought I knew how it feels<br>But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless  
>When you talk to me<br>You leave me breathless  
>The way you look at me<br>You manage to disarm me  
>My soul is shining through<br>I can't help but surrender  
>Oh no<br>My everything to you_

_You leave me speechless  
>(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)<br>You leave me breathless  
>(it's something that you do I can't explain)<br>I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
>Baby<em>

_You leave me speechless  
>You leave me breathless<br>The way you look at me  
>You manage to disarm me<br>My soul is shining through  
>I can't help but surrender<br>My everything to you"_

"I love you," Lucas whispered before kissing Peyton causing the crowd that had joined them on the dance floor to applaud. The applause seized only to have the silence filled with gasps of shock. Lucas was taken out of his trance as the gasps and whispering started to grow in volume; he looked at Peyton noticing the shocked open mouthed gaze that she was directing over his shoulder. He slowly turned not entirely sure what he was in for. Whatever he was expecting it was not this; there standing on the stage was Taylor James herself, _does she look nervous?_ Lucas looked over to Nathan and Mia who weren't too far away only to notice the shocked look on Mia's face, _what?_

Lucas redirected his attention back to the stage just like everyone else. _Here goes nothing._ Haley slowly lifted her hand to the 'Taylor James glasses' and took them off as she bowed her head. She heard a collective gasp knowing that everyone attending was waiting to see the girl behind the glasses, _boy are they in for a surprise._ It took her a moment before she lifted her head setting her gaze on Peyton knowing that her best friend would hopefully be happy that she had come, _I hope she's not mad at me for ruining her wedding._ She smiled nervously waiting for any response from anyone.

The guests simultaneously looked from Haley on stage to Brooke by the bar; Brooke's shell shocked expression never softening as the moments passed, _OMG! Haley is Taylor…Taylor is Haley…need fresh air._ Brooke ran to the nearest exit only allowing herself the pleasure of breathing when the cold night air hit her skin.

_That could've gone better._ Haley grew more anxious as the guest continued to remain silent before she turned on her heels swiftly walking back stage, _FUCK!_ She found the nearest door and flung it open before slamming it behind her; she fumbled around in the dark before finally finding the light switch. The light flickered momentarily before it finally decided to remain on revealing Haley's surroundings; a grimy looking toilet that probably hadn't been used let alone cleaned in years, _I'll take this as a sign. Maybe I can just sneak out and leave town by tomorrow, yeah that's what I'll do._

"Haley Elizabeth Scott!" Deb yelled throughout the back stage area. _Scratch that,_ Haley thought. She took a deep breath and left the safety of her sanctuary. "Thank god it's you!" Deb screeched happily as she ran towards her daughter engulfing her in a hug. "I thought I was imagining things when I saw you on stage," she pulled back and just looked at Haley not believing that her wish had finally come true.

"Hi mom," Haley smiled. She looked past Deb to see Dan standing not far behind; his eyes were glazed over with tears. "Daddy," she spoke not realizing that her voice had reverted back to that of a child. She left her mother's embrace and ran into that of her father's.

"Baby girl," Dan sighed contently wrapping his arms tightly around his daughter making sure that this was real and not another one of his dreams.

"So where is everyone else, or do they not want to see me?" Haley asked after stepping out of her father's embrace.

"We told them to stay put and that we would go and find you," Dan answered. Sure he wanted to see his little girl first but he had an ulterior motive. "So you wanna tell us why you decided to run away four years ago?"

"Would you be mad at me if I told you I wasn't ready yet?" Haley asked sheepishly hoping not to unleash the wrath of Dan Scott.

"I guess not," Dan sighed. "Just promise us that you will tell us before you go back to being a rock star Taylor James."

"I promise," Haley laughed knowing that she just dodged the first bullet of the assault that was coming her way.

"Taylor James?" Deb asked her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me once that you were thinking of naming me Taylor before you decided on Haley. And James, well I thought it would be fitting to use your madden name," Haley said with a smile towards her mother hoping that she liked the reasoning behind her alias. Honestly it hadn't taken Haley long to decide on a name, she wanted to keep a connection to her family without being obvious about it, it made her feel like she was still a member of the Scott family while she was M.I.A.

"Clever," Deb said with a sly smile. "Now just think what you could've done if you graduated," she spoke knowingly; if anything at all it was the notion that Haley could easily give up her education that pissed Deb off the most.

"I got my GED," Haley replied bashfully knowing that education was an important thing to her parents. "I know it's not really the same but I couldn't go on with the rest of my life knowing that one day I would come back empty handed."

"You could never come back empty handed," Dan assured his daughter as he pulled her into a side hug. "So you had planned on coming back the whole time?" He asked giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Of course, I couldn't stay away from Tree Hill for too long, it's my home," Haley smiled wistfully still in wonderment that she was back home.

"Ready to face the lions?" Deb asked with a smirk knowing that Haley was not getting off as easy with her friends like she just had with them.

Haley's face went from happiness to horror in one second; her smile fell, eyes widened, eyebrows raised. "Can I bring a whip and chair?"

"Sorry hunny, you're gonna have to do this without props," Dan chuckled. He burst out into a full blown laughter when Haley let out the most agony filled groan like she just got hit by a car. The trio made their way to the dance floor where Dan and Deb had left the young adults. As they neared they caught the argument that was spewing among the others.

"You went and visited Mia last week!" Lucas yelled at Peyton. "You told me that you met Taylor James but seemed to let it slip your memory that she was Haley!" He was fuming;_ I can't believe she kept this from us, from me!_

"Don't yell at me, Haley is the one that needed to come back and tell everyone that she was Taylor James, not me!" Peyton yelled back. _I can't believe that this is happening on my wedding day!_

"I'm her brother! I had the right to know!" Lucas yelled back not caring who heard, the shit had hit the fan and there was nothing that could stop the fall out, so why bother trying to hide it.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Deb scolded upon hearing her son's outburst towards his wife. "That is no way to speak to your wife, especially if you want this marriage to last."

"Everything was going fine until she showed up," Lucas spat in Haley's direction pointing an accusing finger at his sister.

"Lucas," Dan said in a warning tone. There was no way he was about to let his pigheaded son ruin this reunion.

"No, it's ok, I should go," Haley reluctantly pulled away from Dan and took some tentative steps back. "It was wrong of me to come without an invite and I am truly and deeply sorry that I ruined this wonderful occasion. I wish you two the best," she smiled sadly as she turned and exited the club. _I never should've come back. What the hell is wrong with me? All I do is screw up. Why can't I do anything right?_ She let out a heavy sigh as she breathed in the cool night air. "Fuck!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Didn't go as you planed?" A voice asked from the shadows.

Haley jumped despite knowing that voice, it had haunted her for so many years, it was the voice that single handily ruined her life. "What do you want Chase?" She spat not wanting to deal with his antics, she was tired and stressed and just wanted to get back to her hotel room to see her son.

"Just enjoying the show," he chuckled as he nodded his head towards the window. "Did you really think that after all these years that they would welcome you back with open arms? You're dumber than I thought," he let out an evil laugh as he reminisced about his plan four years ago and how it almost worked. "I knew that it would've been a challenge to make you believe me but Jesus Haley you fucking fell for it without a fight."

"What're you talking about?" Haley asked narrowing her eyes as Chase approached. She could smell the alcohol on his breath suddenly feeling that she was better off inside with Lucas than out her with Chase.

"Brooke…she wanted to be with you all those years ago," Chase said before taking a swig from his flask. "She told me earlier that day, she wanted you not me. Stupid girl didn't realize that she gave me just enough time to work out my plan," Haley continued to glare at Chase not liking where this whole situation was going. "I was the one that sent Nathan over to you so I could distract Brooke while I worked my magic. And to my luck it worked without a hitch," he let out another gut wrenching laugh.

Haley stood there in shock; _Brooke wanted to be with me! I should've known not to trust Chase but…what the fuck?_ Anger took over her shock, her milk chocolate eyes turned to dark as she fumed over what Chase had done. "You son-of-a-bitch!" Haley yelled as she lunged at Chase, normally she wouldn't be able to overpower a man of Chase's build but his inebriation helped her greatly. She managed to get in a couple of swings before Chase regained his composure and fought back. His fist made contact with Haley's left cheek eliciting a thwacking noise that echoed off the brick walls. Haley fell back fearing the worse as Chase advanced towards her. She was just about to scream when Chase fell to the side landing on the unforgiving gravel, he moaned in pain as he clutched his head. Haley looked around puzzled beyond all belief.

Her question was answered when Brooke emerged from the shadows. "I couldn't let him hurt you," she spoke lightheartedly.

"Thanks," Haley breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up.

"I heard everything," Brooke spoke calmly hoping that all the questions she had gathered over Haley's four year absence could finally be answered.

"Oh," Haley said as she bowed her head. "Look you have to know that I never wanted…" but her words ceased when Brooke lifted her gaze. Their eyes met and Haley could read every emotion playing in them; happiness, fear, confusion, and love, most of all love.

Brooke lowered her head the mere inch difference between hers and Haley's lips not stopping until she claimed them in a tender kiss. _ They still feel as good as I remember,_ Brooke thought. She rested one hand on Haley's hip while the other found its way to the back of Haley's neck. She didn't want to rush this moment but dammit she needed this kiss to move faster, four years of pent up sexual tension could really do a number on a girl. Haley moaned when Brooke nibbled on her lower lip begging for entranced which Haley happily allowed. Brooke immediately went to re-familiarizing herself with Haley's mouth never wanting to forget what it felt like, tasted like, looked like. Somehow Brooke had pushed Haley flush against the wall immediately pushing her body into Haley's letting out a moan at the realization that their bodies still fit perfectly together.

Haley felt Brooke's hands wandering her body trying to taking in all the subtle changes. Alarms went off in her head when she felt one of Brooke's hands snaking its way down her side towards the hemline of her sundress. She immediately forgot about Brooke's wandering hand when she felt Brooke's lips working furiously on her pulse point, _when the hell did she stop kissing me?_ She involuntarily moaned when Brooke started to suck furiously just below her earlobe, _she hasn't forgotten._ For as long as Haley could remember the spot just below her ear had always been a weakness but she remembered the day that Brooke discovered that spot. It was two weeks after they came out to the school, they were in Haley's room in a full on make out session. Over the first two weeks the girls had discovered more about one another than most couples did in the first year of a relationship. Brooke had focused her attention on Haley's neck, she was moving sporadically around her neck in search of weaknesses when she came upon that one spot. Brooke was beaming when she heard Haley moan in ecstasy and practically turned to mush when she sucked below her ear gently. From that day on Brooke always found time to give some extra attention to that spot.

"Brooke," Haley gasped when she bit down gently on her collar bone. When Brooke didn't stop Haley knew that she needed to. "Brooke, please stop."

"What?" Brooke asked in disbelief after unlatching her lips from Haley's neck. She thought things were going perfectly fine but the tentative look on Haley's face shot her confidence level to nonexistent. "Did I do something wrong? I thought you wanted this?"

"I do want this trust me," Haley said with a smirk. Brooke didn't seem reassured by her words so she continued. "I want you I really do, I have for four years. It's just that I think we need to take things slow…I mean that is if you want to try us again," she said suddenly realizing how unsure she was about Brooke's answer. She had just given Brooke the power to crush her like she had done to her four years ago, _what if Brooke doesn't want us? What if she's just using me to get back at me for leaving?_

Brooke saw the question and concern in Haley's eyes. "Trust me babe, I want us more than ever," she smiled widely when she saw the delight in Haley's doe eyes. "And I think you're right, we should take things slow."

"Good," Haley said as she pecked Brooke on the lips.

"Why don't we head back inside and talk," Brooke suggested already moving in the direction of the door. When she felt Haley tug her arm back she turned and noticed the hesitance in Haley's eyes. "What?"

"I really shouldn't, I already ruined their wedding day. I think I'll just go back to my hotel room," she responded reluctantly.

"I'm sure you didn't ruin their wedding day, you just took everyone by surprise. I mean come on, you show up after four years, that in itself is enough to shock everyone but then you add in that you're THE Taylor James, you should expect some shock," Brooke reasoned desperately trying to save this night, she didn't want to say goodnight to Haley, well at least not until they talked. "Which might I add is a total turn on," she said with a smirk.

"Remember we're taking things slow," Haley chuckled at how Brooke hadn't seemed to change a bit.

"I know," Brooke replied nonchalantly. "I just want you to know for future reference." She inwardly sighed when she saw Haley smile. "Now come on let's get you inside and clean that cut up."

Haley lifted her hand up to her cheek completely forgetting that Chase had punched her earlier. She saw the blood on her finger tips and squeaked with surprise. Her gaze shifted from her fingers to Brooke when she heard laughter. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just too cute," Brooke said as she intertwined their fingers. "Now let's get inside and clean you up, then we can talk.

_Why am I not thrilled?_

**So that's it for chapter four.**

**I'm extremely extremely sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter all written out in my head but things in my life aren't going as smoothly as I would like, so needless to say my mess of a life kept me from typing this chapter. I know that it's an awkward place to leave off but I wanted to give you guys something sooner rather than later. **

**I will try my best to get my life in order so I can have chapter 5 up soon, but with my luck things will just get worse, I know very Debby Downer of me.**

**The song is "Speechless" by The Veronicas.**

**Please leave a review, any and all are appreciated. **


	5. The Mess I Made

**Chapter 5: The Mess I Made**

"Tigger do we really have to go back inside?" Haley whined not wanting to go back inside in fear of what the others would do to her. Yeah sure Brooke forgave her but that was because she heard straight from the cat's mouth what happened; it also didn't hurt that she didn't know the entire story. And as far as Haley was concerned it could stay that way for a little bit longer which meant staying away from Peyton and Mia who knew about Jamie, not that she thought that they would tell her secret it was just precaution.

"Yes we do," Brooke laughed at Haley's antics, _what has got her so spooked? I'm sure Peyton isn't that mad at her, she should just be happy that Haley is back in town._ "If you want I can protect you from big bad Peyton?" She asked in a baby voice.

Haley glared at Brooke's tone. "I can protect myself," she huffed while crossing her arms over her chest signaling that she meant business.

"Oh I know you can," Brooke chuckled. "I did see you just moments earlier tackling a guy that clearly had at least seventy pounds on you," she broke into laughter when Haley smiled victoriously obviously pleased with her earlier skills. "C'mere," she said pulling Haley into her body. She let out a content sigh as she wrapped her arms around Haley's waist. "I missed this, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Haley replied with a sincere smile. "But I mostly missed this," she said as she captured Brooke's lips once again. She really wanted to take things slow but being in Brooke's arms, kissing her, hearing her moans it was getting to her and driving her absolutely insane. She nibbled at her lower lip remembering how much Brooke enjoyed this action. Brooke opened her mouth wanting Haley's tongue to enter but when it didn't she let out a frustrated groan. Instead of doing what she wanted to, kissing Brooke senseless, she pulled away from her looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"And why did you stop kissing me?" Brooke asked in a playful angry tone. She wasn't mad at Haley for stopping but being a sexually frustrated young adult made things that much worse. Don't get her wrong she respected Haley's decision to take things slow but if all they could do was kiss then there was going to be a hell of a lot of it.

"I guess you could say that I'm scared," Haley replied bashfully bowing her head.

Brooke lifted Haley's chin with one finger, she didn't speak until Haley looked at her. "What are you scared of?"

"Everything," Haley sighed. She knew that her response was vague but it was how she felt. She was scared that her friends didn't want her back, of hurting Brooke again, of being hurt, of continuing her double life, but mostly she was afraid that Jamie wouldn't be welcomed by her friends. Haley knew that if her friend's didn't accept her son then she would pack up and head back to Manhattan; it was simple, the second Jamie came into Haley's life he became her number one priority.

"Could you be any vaguer? I'm not a mind reader," Brooke asked with a slight chuckle. She sensed that Haley was true to her word and was scared of everything but she wanted to know what everything was. "Maybe if you explain what is scaring you the most then everything else will be cake."

_How in the hell am I supposed to explain Jamie to Brooke?_ "Fine, but I have to show you," Haley sighed. This might not have been the best way to tell Brooke about Jamie but she was drawing a blank for any other way.

"Where are you taking me?" Brooke asked following Haley to her car.

"Back to my hotel," Haley responded distantly, her mind was consumed with different scenarios of how the night could play out. Scenario one, Haley's favorite, Brooke accepted Jamie and still wanted to try a relationship. Second scenario, Brooke storms out of the hotel room without a word but after a talk she decides she still wants to try a relationship. Third scenario, Haley's least favorite but most likely, Brooke storms out of the hotel room and never talks to Haley again, _let's hope for number one or at least two but never three._

"Kinky," Brooke smirked knowing that this trip to the hotel room was innocent but she never gave up a situation to mention something naughty.

"Taking things slow," Haley reminded Brooke. She realized the moment the words left her mouth that her tone had changed, not due to Brooke's comment but because she was getting closer and closer to revealing the one thing that could drive Brooke away from her forever.

"Look I'm sorry if that comment was out of line but I was joking," Brooke soothed hoping that Haley wasn't really mad at her, _she knows I can't resist being naughty, it's in my blood._

"It's not that," Haley sighed temporarily taking her eyes off the road to look at Brooke. She hoped that her face conveyed her feelings that she wasn't mad at her. "It's just that we're getting extremely close to something, big."

"I'm sure that whatever it is it's not that big," Brooke reasoned but when she saw Haley's serious look she gulped, _this can't be good._ "It's really that big?"

"You'll see when we get back to the hotel," Haley said as she averted her attention back to the road. The rest of the car ride was in silence. Haley was thinking of ways to explain Jamie to Brooke while Brooke was thinking of all possible things that could have Haley this spooked. _Married, nah if she was married then she wouldn't want to try things out between us. Dying, maybe she has some deathly illness and she's only got a couple of months to live, nah I'm sure that she would've come home sooner if that was the case._ "We're here," Haley stated obviously.

"Ya think? I didn't get that by the huge building in front of us," Brooke replied sarcastically hoping that her brush off tone covered her extreme nervousness. Haley just looked at Brooke and got out of the car, _that's not a good sign._

They walked past the front desk and continued towards the elevators. Haley fidgeted nervously as she looked at the numbers as they lit up. Brooke wrapped her arm around the smaller woman's shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Everything will be alright," she assured just as the elevator door dinged open. Despite her attempt to comfort Haley she knew that Haley would never be completely assured until her secret was revealed. They exited the elevator on the third floor and headed down the hall. The two stopped in front of room 321 standing there for a couple of moments. "We gonna stand out here or are you gonna take out your key card and let us in?" Brooke playfully nudged Haley's side hoping once again to relieve some of her stress.

She didn't answer instead she knocked on the door resulting in a puzzled look to grace Brooke's face. They heard footsteps growing louder and louder until they heard the clicking of the lock. A petite brunette answered the door with a tired smile. "I thought you said that you weren't coming back?" The brunette questioned as she let them pass.

"Change of plans," Haley simply stated. "Millie this is Brooke."

"THE Brooke?" Millie asked with a knowing smile. She wasn't just Haley's assistant she was her friend so naturally the girls told each other everything. She was shocked when Haley told her that she was a lesbian thus questioning about Jamie's father but Haley told her that the situation was simply complicated.

"Nice to know I'm talked about," Brooke said with a cocky smirk, _I guess that answers my question…she did think about me while she was gone._

"Apart from Jamie she's all that you talk about," she trailed off towards the end when she saw the horror struck look on Haley's face.

"Jamie? Who's Jamie?" Brooke asked looking from Millie to Haley.

"That's what I brought you here for," Haley started still not sure of how she was going to explain everything to Brooke.

"Do you want me to get him?" Millie asked. She vanished further into the hotel room when Haley gave her the go ahead.

Brooke looked to Haley with a questioning look. "Promise me that you won't freak out."

"Ummmmm," but Brooke wasn't given enough time to respond when Millie came out with a sleeping child in her arms. He couldn't have been older than three and he was already the cutest kid that she had ever seen. As she looked closer at the child she noticed that the boy had Haley's nose and mouth. "You have a son," it wasn't a question it was a statement that Brooke knew was correct.

"Yes," Haley replied trying to gage Brooke's reaction but her blank stare gave little away. "James Davis Scott."

"Wow," Brooke said as she took a seat on one of the chairs. She looked at Haley as she took Jamie from Millie and seated herself opposite of Brooke. "I just…wow," she didn't know what to say, who would. She had just found out that the love of her life had a child. "I wasn't expecting this when you brought me here."

"I'm sorry to just bombard you with this but I really want to try us again. But I needed you to know that it would be us plus one because Jamie means everything to me," Haley explained still not being able to gage Brooke's response. "I just want you to know that I also understand if this is too much for you to deal with," Haley spoke solemnly.

Brooke turned her gaze to Haley and Jamie; for the past five minute she had been looking everywhere but at them, it was her way of avoiding the situation. But seeing Haley, seeing Jamie sleeping in her arms, she couldn't avoid her feelings anymore. Betrayal, hatred, longing, and love were coursing through her body as she took in the mother and son. She felt betrayed that Haley had slept with someone else after her, hatred for the man that got her pregnant, longing to be a part of their family, and love for the girl that had her enamored for so many years. It was all too much for her, she needed time to think and the only way to do that would be to get out of the room. She stood abruptly, her fast movement startling Haley; she made a bee line for the door in desperate need of air.

"If you come back we're in room 319," Haley called softly after Brooke trying to hold back her tears. Brooke paused but didn't turn to face her; she knew that she would be a goner if she looked into Haley's beautiful brown eyes that she had missed. She simply nodded her head before exiting.

"I'm sorry Haley," Millie said softly knowing how much this was killing her.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, this is my fault…this is my mess," Haley emotionlessly responded. She stood with Jamie and headed for the door. "Night Millie."

"Night," Millie responded. "Hey Hales," she called and waited for Haley to turn around. "You're gonna get through this. I know that it doesn't seem like it now but you'll get through it." Haley nodded and left for her room.

~FA~

"I can't believe her," Brooke fumed as she burst through the doors of Jake and Rachel's apartment. She didn't even bother waiting for Jake to invite her in; there was too much going through her head for manners to be considered.

"Haley?" Jake asked already knowing the answer. The moment he saw Haley on stage he knew that all hell would break loose. Don't get him wrong he was thrilled that Haley was back because he knew that she was the missing puzzle piece to Brooke's heart, despite being the one that broke it in the first place. Brooke spun around giving him a pointed glare. "Ok, that answered my question. What happened?"

"What happened, what happened?" Brooke screeched waving her hands in the air like a mad woman. She started to pace around the living room trying to focus her thoughts on answering Jake's question. _Hmmmm let me think, what happened? She shows up after running away four years ago, she's Taylor James, she still has feelings for me, Chase is the reason she left, oh and I can't forget the biggest detail of them all…SHE HAS A SON! Stay calm…breathe._ Jake sensed the struggle Brooke was having but knew that she needed to tell him what was wrong, so he waited for Brooke to come to her own conclusions. "She's back," Brooke whispered. "That's what happened, she came back."

"And you didn't expect her to?" Jake asked skeptically.

"I guess I had always hoped that she would come back one day but I never expected someday to be today," Brooke said finally taking a seat on the couch resting her head in her hands. "Now that she's back I don't know what to do. So much has changed."

"Like what?" Jake asked sitting next to her. He was trying to gage how much Haley had revealed to her, if anything at all.

"One she's Taylor James. Two she's…she's a mom," Brooke said her voice wavering the entire time.

"You met Jamie?" Jake asked his eyes going wide as the words left his mouth. _FUCK!_

Brooke's eyes went wider than saucers. _Did he just say Jamie? He knows about Jamie. _She slowly turned her head to face Jake and her questions were answered when she saw the horrified look on his face. _He knew and he didn't tell me! What the FUCK!_ "How could you not tell me? What the fuck kind of a brother are you? Wait why do you know about Jamie?"

Jake gulped. "I'm his father."

~FA~

"You're not even married a day and you're already in the dog house, nice work bro," Nathan chuckled taking a seat next to Lucas on one of the Rivercourt benches.

"How can you be cracking jokes at a time like this?" Lucas asked in disbelief at Nathan's offhanded manner. "After four years of silence Haley decides break it by singing at my wedding. I know Haley has always been something else but that was too much."

"You know Haley has always loved music so I guess it makes sense that she would feel less nervous singing than talking to everyone," Nathan reasoned. He was still shocked that Haley was Taylor James. He always knew that his little sister had talent but he never realized just how far her talent reached. "You have to admit she was good."

"Yeah," Lucas chuckled, only Nathan could make him laugh after a draining day. "Taylor James…dude our sister is Taylor James."

"I know, crazy," Nathan laughed. "Don't think that this is getting you out of the hole you dug yourself, right?"

"Yeah, it just delayed it for a little bit," Lucas sighed. Reflecting on the night he knew that he was out of line; Haley didn't deserved to be yelled at maybe a stern talking to but not yelling and Peyton definitely didn't deserve to be yelled at. "I was just overwhelmed. And I know that's no excuse for how I acted and I plan on making up for my behavior. You think you can talk to Mia and invite Haley to the barbeque tomorrow?"

"Sure," Nathan sighed. After Haley left Nathan had avoided Mia at all costs. He was pissed that Mia never felt the need to tell him that she had been touring with Haley for a year. But talking with Lucas now made him realize that Mia didn't deserve his anger, Haley did.

"So how are you and Mia?" Lucas asked finally looking at his brother. Nathan looked warned and tired, _I guess tonight took its toll on everyone._

"I don't know man," Nathan let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm pissed that she didn't tell me that she knew where Haley was but at the same time I'm not. She was being a good friend to Haley by keeping her secret. And I guess in a way she was letting us know that Haley was ok," he saw the puzzled look on Lucas's face and continued. "She would call and let me know that Taylor was doing great and that she was a really good friend. I guess that was her way of relieving her guilty conscious for keeping the secret."

"Have you talked to her yet?"

"No, but I guess I should," Nathan sighed as he got off the bench. "Just like you should go talk to your wife."

"Yeah yeah," Lucas laughed. "Never thought I'd have to mend my marriage so soon."

~FA~

"Hey," Mia spoke softly hoping that her tentative mood would affect Nathan's most likely pissed off one.

"Hey yourself," he said taking a seat next to Mia on his front steps. "It's a beautiful night out."

"Yeah it is," Mia sighed;_ ok I can deal with small talk._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nathan asked looking into Mia's eyes.

_So much for small talk._ "She asked me not to," Mia answered. "I guess I felt that I owed it to her for taking me on tour with her."

"I still wished that you had told me," Nathan sighed running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't," she sighed knowing that Nathan was having difficulty with this whole situation. Never before had they kept secrets from each other and it was just a huge blow that the first secret she kept from his was that she knew where his runaway sister was hiding. "I knew she would come back. Sometimes I would catch her looking at her old yearbooks and I knew that she was thinking of all the things she was missing out on."

"It just sucks, you know?" Nathan asked hoping to gain some sympathy from his girlfriend.

"I know," Mia sighed tentatively laying her head on his shoulder. When he rested his head atop hers she let out a sigh of relief. "How hard do you think it was for me to keep this from you? There were some days that I just wanted to tell you but I knew that I would lose Haley's trust."

"I know," Nathan sighed.

~FA~

"Do I still have a wife?" Lucas asked tentatively entering his and Peyton's apartment.

"I don't know did you leave jerk Lucas behind?" Peyton asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, he's long gone," Lucas said taking another step into the apartment. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, I know there is no excuse for how I acted, I was just surprised."

"Everyone was."

"Not everyone," Lucas sighed. He chalked up his anger towards Peyton to the fact that she had visited Mia a week ago and met Taylor. There was no way that she didn't know that Haley was Taylor, it wasn't possible. "You knew that Haley was Taylor."

"Look Luke, I kept a secret for my friend hoping that she would come to her senses and come home," Peyton sighed not in the mood for another all out screaming match with Lucas.

"I guess I understand," Lucas sighed trying his hardest to see Peyton's point of view.

"Do you really?" Peyton asked knowing Lucas's sigh was anything but understanding.

"No," he mumbled. "But I'm trying to."

~FA~

_Holy shit I forgot how much that hurt._ Jake was clutching his cheek trying to relieve the searing pain that Brooke's punch had caused. He understood that Brooke was upset but, _fuck that hurt!_

"You're his father!" Brooke yelled not caring who heard her outburst. _This is fucking insane! How the hell is my brother the father of my ex-girlfriend's son? Ok well I know how I just want to know why._ "How?" She asked her voice softening to a whisper as she collapsed back into the couch.

"Well I assume that you know how," Jake said trying to lighten the mood but when Brooke sent daggers his way he knew that now was not the time for jokes. "It was the party before she left," Jake started trying to ease into the story. "I went up to my room and Haley was huddled on the floor crying. I went over to comfort her and try to figure out what was wrong but she was too upset. So I did the only thing I could think of to cure a broken heart…"

"Sex?" Brooke asked not liking where this story was going.

"…No, drinking. I know that's a bad thing to resort to when you're visibly upset but I had no other choice, I hate it when I see Haley cry. So we drank and drank until everything got really fuzzy. I remember bits and pieces from that night but nothing really concrete," Jake finished he wasn't expecting Brooke to respond right away so he waited.

"What happened the next morning? Did she tell you that she was leaving?" Brooke asked her voice was so lost that Jake had to hold back his emotions.

"We woke up got dressed and she thanked me for always being there for her. The next thing I heard is that she ran away," Jake sighed.

"When did she tell you about Jamie?"

"When she found out," Jake sighed remembering that day. It was the same day that he a Rachel had gotten back together; everything was going great until he got that phone call. "She called me the day that Rachel and I got back together."

"Does Rachel know?" Brooke asked as realization just hit, _has Jake kept this from Rachel all these years._

"Yeah, I told her right away," Jake saw Brooke's shocked look. "I didn't want to keep anything from her. She was pissed and didn't talk to me for a couple of hours but finally after a lot of thinking she confronted me about it. We talked and she understood."

"I guess the real problem for me is trying to wrap this idea around my head that so many people that I thought cared about me have been keeping this from me," Brooke's voice rose as the anger set in. _So much for friends, now I can't even trust my own blood._

"We weren't keeping it from you to hurt you," Jake spoke trying to sooth his sister. "We just knew that Haley should've been the one to tell you all this."

"I wish people would just fucking talk to me!" Brooke screamed.

"Watch the language," Rachel chastised as she entered the living room.

"Don't even talk to me," Brooke snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that," Jake growled not caring that Brooke was his sister, no one talked to Rachel like that and got away with it.

"Whatever screw you guys," Brooke yelled before storming off and out of the apartment.

"She found out," Rachel stated while rubbing a soothing hand across Jake's back.

"Yeah."

~FA~

_How could everyone keep this from me? _ Brooke was sitting in her car just thinking. Thinking about the immense amounts of betrayal that she felt, not just from Haley but from everyone; Mia, Peyton, Rachel, Haley, but mostly Jake. Her own brother betrayed her in the worst way possible. _I guess that explains his middle name, James DAVIS Scott, he's such a cute little boy…stay focused, you're pissed._ No matter how hard she tried it seemed that her anger was wavering. Brooke put the car into drive and headed towards the hotel. When she arrived she went to the front desk and the manager gave her a key card. She slowly made her way to Haley's room not knowing what she was going to say to her.

Entering the hotel room Brooke took in her surroundings; quant room, nothing extravagant. She ventured further into the room looking around; _this must be Jamie's room._ She noticed the toys sprawled across the floor and numerous pictures. Brooke jumped when the lump on the bed shuffled around under the covers, _oh crap he's awake, what do I say?_ Her scare was put at ease when the little lump settled back down, _close one._ She continued her journey as she heard the soft melody of a piano playing. Her curiosity got the better of her as she made her way towards the calming music.

"_Should've kissed you there  
>I should've held your face<br>I should've watched those eyes  
>Instead of run in place<em>

_I should've called you out  
>I should've said your name<br>I should've turned around  
>I should've looked again<em>

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I'm staring at the mess I made<br>I'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away<em>

_Should've held my ground  
>I could've been redeemed<br>For every second chance  
>That changed its mind on me<em>

_I should've spoken up  
>I should've proudly claimed<br>That all my head's to blame  
>For my hearts mistakes<em>

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I'm staring at the mess I made<br>I'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away<em>

_And it's you  
>And it's you<br>And it's you  
>And it's you<em>

_And it's falling down  
>As you walk away<br>And it's on me now  
>As you go<em>

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I'm staring at the mess I made<br>I'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away<em>

_And it's falling down  
>As you walk away<br>And it's on me now  
>As you go<em>

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I'm staring at the mess I made<br>I'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away"<em>

Haley was looking down at her keyboard. Inspiration was a funny thing, it never came when you expected it but when it did come, amazing things happened. Never before had she written an entire song on a once through, it was practically unheard of in the music industry, but there she was sitting at her keyboard after finishing a song that she could only describe as the truth. Everything that had happened to her was her mess, and there was nothing she could do but think of 'what if's' and 'I should'ves'.

"That was beautiful," Brooke spoke softly not knowing what else to say.

Haley spun around in her stool and stared at Brooke in bewilderment. "Thanks," she replied shyly.

"Did it take you long to write?" Brooke started not really knowing how long this small talk could last but she was grateful that Haley seemed to be happy with it.

"Actually I just wrote it," Haley replied even more bashfully.

"You're kidding, right?" Brooke asked in disbelief. From hearing Taylor's songs over the years she knew that she was talented but never before had she let the idea enter her mind that anyone could write a song that amazing in an instant. Haley nodded her head yes hoping that Brooke wouldn't make too big of a deal over it. "You're not…wow…then I guess you've got more talent than I ever thought."

"Thanks I think," Haley said with a puzzled look.

"No, I didn't mean it to sound like that it's just," Brooke let out a sigh; _this is not how I wanted things to go._ "You're really talented. And I guess I'm just mad at myself for never realizing it when we were together."

"I guess I can keep secrets," she cringed at her choice of words. "Look I never wanted to keep Jamie from you it's just complicated."

"I know."

"I don't think you know," Haley said knowing that Brooke only knew the half of it.

"Jake is Jamie's father," Brooke stated simply. Haley's jaw dropped, eyes widened, mouth gasping for air.

"Brooke I never…" but Brooke cut her off.

"Jake explained everything to me, well everything that I didn't already know," Brooke started; she immediately noticed the guilty look on Haley's face and knew that Haley never meant to hurt her. "He told me that you guys drank a lot, which doesn't give you an excuse for sleeping with my brother, but I understand why you felt the need to drink and be comforted. Chase…I can't even begin to explain how pissed off I am at Chase for what he did to us. But it's starting to make sense, you vanishing that night, running away, not wanting to come back; everything is starting to fit together."

"You have to know that I originally intended to come back," Haley tried to explain.

"When it was convenient to you," Brooke snipped.

"No, when it was convenient for you," Haley sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke puzzled face gave away her confused state. _What is she going on about? Convenient for me?_

"That night Chase told me that I was a mistake to you," Haley started as the tears threatened to fall; it was like reliving that night all over again. "He said that you regretted being with me and that you couldn't wait until you went away to college so you could get away from me," she cut Brooke off when she saw he tried to interject. "I just wanted you to be able to finish your senior year with no regrets, so I left. I planned on coming back and finishing senior year but then I found out about Jamie and knew I couldn't come back."

"Why?" Brooke asked choking on the small question.

"I knew what people would think when I came back 'aw poor little Haley got dumped by Brooke then knocked up' and I couldn't deal with that, not on top of loosing you," she finished with tears streaming down her cheeks. Out of this entire mess the one thing that Haley regretted the most was losing Brooke. She had spent numerous nights alone in Manhattan thinking about how if she only had Brooke then everything would be alright. No matter how many times she wished and dreamed Brooke was with her she never got her wish.

"You just should've come back," Brooke sighed as she knelt in front of Haley grabbing her hands. "We could've gotten through all of this together."

"I know I should've but my heart wouldn't let me, it refused to be hurt anymore than it already was," Haley said as more tears trickled down her face. Brooke swept them away with the pad of her thumb not allowing them to reach the floor. "I wish I had been strong enough to come home but my strength was at home with you. You have always been the strength behind everything I do, Damien, singing, it was all you."

"How was I involved with singing?" Brooke asked pulling Haley with her to the bed. They sat side by side comforting each other's broken heart.

"I guess I had this notion that if I made something of my life, you know became someone, then I would have something to offer you when I came back," Haley answered avoiding Brooke's gaze. Brooke lifted Haley's chin and forced her to make eye contact. Brooke captured Haley's lips in what she could only hope was a reassuring kiss. Their lips moved tenderly with one another's knowing this kiss was special, mending in a fashion, nothing to be forced or rushed. "What was that for?" Haley asked breathlessly as she rested her forehead against Brooke's.

"You have always been someone to me and I never want you to think otherwise," Brooke smiled when she noticed Haley's sadness waver slightly. She glanced at the clock and noticing for the first time how late it was. "I better get going." She made a move to get up but Haley didn't loosen her grip on her hand.

"Brooke?"

"Yes?"

"Um…well…could we…um…cuddle?" Haley asked bashfully only realizing after the words left her mouth that they hadn't even talked about their relationship, if there even still was one. Brooke smiled sweetly at how nervous Haley seemed to be, _I forgot how adorable she was._ She slipped off her shoes and crawled up to the top of the bed signaling for Haley to do the same. Like they had done so many times before Haley snuggled into Brooke's side and both girls allowed sleep to claim them in hopes of a new start.

**There you have it, Baley is back together. As mentioned earlier in the chapter the next chapter will be the barbeque where Haley will have to confront everyone else in her life that she has hurt.**

**I know that I mentioned in my last chapter that I was going through a tough time, I know none of you want to hear my sob story so I won't go into it, but I'm just letting you know that things have gotten worse so I'm hoping to drown myself in fanfiction so hopefully you guys will get many more chapters and fast.**

**Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

**=]**


	6. Halo

**Chapter 6: Halo**

She woke to the familiar feeling that had escaped her for so many years, warmth, yes Brooke Davis woke for the first time in four years feeling the warmth from a body that she had longed, missed, craved, and ached for. Last night's events had felt like a dream, no nightmare, to her. Haley coming back was a dream until everything started to fall to pieces. Haley's son Jamie was her nephew, her brother betrayed her in ways unimaginable, her friends lied to her, and despite everything that felt wrong Brooke had never felt more comforted in her life. It seemed that no matter how shattered Haley had caused her world to become she was the only one that could put it back together.

Brooke slowly looked down at the beautiful brunette that lay in her arms; it hadn't gone unnoticed to her just how much Haley had matured over the years. Instead of her usual honey blonde mid back length locks she was sporting rich chocolate waves that just went past her shoulders. The girlish cheeks that she had four years ago had defined into those of a woman, her delicately chiseled cheek bones gave her a domineering look, one that commanded attention. If it seemed possible her once luscious lips had grown fuller and poutier adding to the adorable look that just screamed Haley Scott. Her button nose had stayed the same much to Brooke's delight; it had always been one of her favorite spots on Haley's body to kiss. But what remained the same, despite everything Haley had gone through, was her eyes. Regardless of the fact that they were shut Brooke knew that her beautiful brown doe eyes had remained as innocent as ever, not letting the cruelty of the real world deter them. She thought back to the night before, _even with everyone glaring at her she still had a hopeful look._

Her gaze continued down Haley's body taking in her newly defined curves. She still had an amazing bust that Brooke thanked whoever was responsible for them; they were firm, full, and soft all at the same time as they pressed ever so slightly against Brooke's side as Haley breathed. Her petite waist was still petite even after child birth and Brooke could only surmise that Haley's hips we due to that same miracle. She craned her neck slightly, in hopes of not waking Haley, to take in her sweet ass. _Yup just as I remember, curved, full, perfect._ She knew that this looked bad, checking someone out when they were sleeping, but she knew that this was her only time to gawk and awe at the new Haley Scott.

She let out a content sigh when her head landed on the pillow. This all seemed surreal to her, here she was laying with the girl of her dreams the same girl that had crushed her so many years ago, and she wasn't pissed or angry, she was happy. However, she was pissed at her own blood over something that wasn't entirely his fault, how messed up does that sound? Her head started pounding at just the thought of the repercussions of what the next couple of hours were going to have on her group of friends. She could only guess that neither Mia nor Peyton knew that Jake was Jamie's father, leaving them innocent while Rachel, one of her closest friends, had kept this from her for four years. _She is in for a hell of a bitch fight._

Brooke's thoughts of ways to deal with Rachel and Jake ceased when she felt Haley stir at her side. She looked down and noticed that Haley wasn't fully awake but seemed to be having a dream. Her nose was scrunched in the cutest way possible, eyes squinty, mouth pursed, brow furrowed; _even after all these years she's still as adorable as I remember._ Brooke decided that it was time for her to wake up; she wanted a chance to talk to Haley before Jamie woke up. Being the schemer that she was she carefully rolled Haley so she was now on her back allowing Brooke to scoot free. She looked down upon Haley for a moment taking in the angelic look that the sun rays gave her as they cast upon her gorgeous face, _heaven._ Her serene smile snapped into that of a child with a devilish plan. She slowly moved down Haley's body until she came upon her covered abdomen, _I wonder if it's the same as before…nah probably not, especially after child birth,_ she carefully lifted Haley's shirt slightly to reveal her perfectly toned stretch mark free stomach, _well I'll be damned…it's still perfect._ She leant forward leaving a feather light kiss on Haley's abdomen emitting a soft moan from the sleeping beauty. She left another one only this time letting her lips linger there longer allowing them to relish in the feel of her silky smooth skin, _just like I remember._

"Morning," Haley said in a groggy voice as she looked down at Brooke. _What a way to wake up._

"Moring to you too," Brooke smiled at Haley's voice; she had forgotten how raspy it was first thing in the morning, _so sexy._

"How'd you sleep?" Haley asked not really knowing what else to say. They hadn't even talked about their relationship yet and Brooke had already woken her up in the way that she usually did when they were going out.

"Honestly?" Brooke asked hoping that her answer wouldn't scare Haley. "The best I have in over four years," she bowed her head only just realizing that Haley's abdomen was still exposed, _not a bad sight to look act._

"Hey," Haley called softly hoping that Brooke would look at her. Their eyes met and the sparks instantly started to fly. "I feel the same."

"Really?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"Really," she smiled back before pulling Brooke back up to her level.

"Hey I was enjoying my view," Brooke playfully pouted not caring where she was just as long as she was with Haley.

Haley pecked Brooke's lips quickly pulling back just as Brooke cupped the back of her neck pulling Haley back in for more. It started off sweet and innocent, the girls still trying to re-familiarize themselves after too many absent years. Innocent went out the window as lust and passion took its place; Haley repositioned herself atop Brooke straddling the girl's hips needing to feel more contact. Brooke slipped her tongue inside Haley's mouth unexpectedly but not unwanted. Both girls moaned when their tongues met in a slow tender massage taking in the feel of once again being so intimate. Brooke moved her hands from their safety zone on Haley's hips wanting to travel over the curves of her body; she wasn't disappointed when she finally got to take in the full extent of Haley's curves that she had been gawking over moments before. Before things could go any further there was a little tapping on the door causing the girls to break apart and straighten up.

"Come in," Haley called knowing what time of the morning it was. It seemed that no matter when Haley woke up, six am, ten am, or noon; whenever she woke up Jamie followed shortly after. She found it to be the cutest thing; it was just another reminder of the connection she shared with her son.

"Morning Mama," Jamie said sleepily rubbing his eyes. He was wearing his favorite pajamas; navy blue pants with the Charlotte Bobcats logo spotted all over and a white t-shirt with the Bobcats logo in the center. He was holding his blanket with one hand while the other continued to rub at the sleep in his eyes.

"Morning Jimmy-Jam," Haley said with the brightest smile that Brooke had ever seen grace her lips. This had to be one of her top ten favorite moments of the day, Jamie would wake up, come into her room, and they would sit and cuddle while they watched some cartoons. She learned to savor these close moments with her son knowing that one day he would grow up and be 'too big' for cuddling with his mom. "Are you gonna come in or what?"

Jamie mumbled something that neither girl picked up on. He scrambled to get on the bed refusing help from his mom. He sat on her lap and spread the blanket over his little legs and some of Haley's before shifting slightly to look at Brooke. "Morning Auntie Brooke," he said with a smile. He had heard so many stories about his aunts and uncles that he was ecstatic when Haley told him that he was going to get to meet all of them on this trip. Meeting his Auntie Brooke was number one on his priority list with his Uncle Nathan and Uncle Lucas close to the top.

"Morning Jamie," Brooke said slightly shocked that the boy knew about her.

"Mama tells me a lot about you," Jamie spoke noticing Brooke's taken aback look. Despite being three he was very observant and knew what people were thinking or doing. Brooke looked to Haley only to be greeted by her flushed cheeks, _so glad she hasn't stopped blushing._ "Every night she talks about my aunts and uncles before I go to sleep."

"What does she tell you?" Brooke asked wondering if she would tell Jamie all the bad things that happened between them.

"She talks about how you would play on the Rivercourt, which I can't wait to see, Mama told me that she would take me there then to Grandpa Dan's work then Auntie Karen's café then Uncle Keith's work," he paused to take a breath, his excitement growing with every place that his mom told him he would get to see. "She promised to take me to Uncle Lucas and Uncle Nathan's basketball game too."

"Wow, sounds like you have a lot of places to see," Brooke said with a giggle at Jamie's excitement. She didn't fail to noticed that Jamie was sidetracked and didn't answer her question but she wasn't about to push it, not when she was being given the opportunity to get to know her nephew, _I wonder how this is going to work out if Haley and I get back together? Oh well, we can save that for later._

"I can't wait, Mama says we're gonna have so much fun," Jamie said excitedly looking at his mom who smiles down at him. "Can we start today?"

"Sure buddy, anything you want," Haley said dropping a kiss in his ruffled blonde hair. Jamie had to be the perfect mix of the Scott and Davis gene pools. Haley's nose and lips, Jake and Brooke's eyes, and she could only guess Deb's blonde hair. She hoped every day that Jamie would be blessed with Jake's, Nathan's, or Luke's height because she didn't want Jamie to have to suffer through basketball being the short one; he desperately wanted to follow in the footsteps of his uncles.

"Just let me know if I'm stepping out of line," Brooke started looking at Haley. "There is a barbeque at Uncle Nathan's for Uncle Lucas and Auntie Peyton and I'm sure that you two are invited." Haley looked skeptically at the brunette knowing that she was the last person any of her family or friends wanted to see. "I promise that things will be alright."

"Can we Mama, can we?" Jamie asked bouncing up and down on Haley's lap letting the excitement of seeing his family overtake his small body.

"Sure buddy," Haley replied reluctantly, _this should go swimmingly._

"Do you have a bathing suit with you? Because Uncle Nathan has a pool that you can swim in," Brooke asked hoping that Haley had one too because dammit she needed to see Haley in a scantily clad bikini, she had pictured it on so many lonely nights that she wasn't sure if she could go another one without seeing it.

"I do, I'm gonna go get it," Jamie said excitedly as he jumped down from the bed and ran out of the room.

"You have THE cutest son that I have ever seen," Brooke said with a smile as she looked after her nephew as he exited the room. She averted her gaze back to Haley only to find her face expressing the evident doubt that she had for the day to come. "I promise everything will be ok. If you can get through to me you can get through to anyone," she said with a reassuring smile as she inched closer to Haley. Their faces were inches apart, both waiting in anticipation of the next move; just like when they were teenagers they never got tired of the thrill that filled their bodies when they kissed. Haley leaned in taking Brooke's lower lip between hers before repeating the action to the top, Brooke never being the slow one joined in. They pulled apart resting their foreheads together knowing that Jamie was due back at any moment. "I will never get tired of doing that."

"Me either," Haley said with a sincere smile that Brooke had been dying to see. It seemed that ever since Haley got back the only thing that made her smile was Jamie, she understood that Haley was nervous about seeing everyone again and how they would react but that was no reason for her to reframe from smiling; it was one of her best attributes.

"I missed that smile," Brooke said running her thumb over Haley's lips as she cupped her cheek. "I haven't seen that smile since you came back."

"Before this I haven't really had something to smile about," Haley replied glumly.

"Keep smiling 'cause you never know who's falling in love with it," Brooke responded before planting a light kiss on Haley's lips. She giggled when Haley lifted her fingers to her lips touching them lightly. "What?"

"I just forgot how good the tingling felt," she smiled again gaining a smile from Brooke.

"I hope you never have to forget about it again," she smiled sincerely. "I have one question before the boy gets back, if singing doesn't make you happy then why did you start?" This question had been buzzing around Brooke's mind the moment she found out that Haley was Taylor James. From her recollection Taylor had always seemed like a depressed moody artist, never a happy go lucky girl, and it bothered Brooke to think that Haley wasn't happy with her life.

"Well I hadn't…" but Jamie came sliding across the door way coming to a halt it the middle. He was wearing a pair of black swim trunks with a white Hawaiian flower pattern. The addition that made the outfit, Jamie had put on his bright orange water wingies.

The girls giggled at Jamie as he took a running jump propelling his little body on the bed. "What'd ya think Auntie Brooke?" He asked with a big grin as he stood in front of the woman doing his best superhero pose; clenched fists resting on his hips, chest puffed out, feet shoulder width apart, chin held high.

"I think you look like you're ready for a day at the pool," Brooke said with a smile at Jamie's happiness to her comment.

"You know you don't need you wings know buddy," Haley said with a chuckled at her son's enthusiasm.

"But I wanna go now," Jamie whined. He had heard so much about his family that he couldn't wait to see them. "So c'mon Mama get outta bed so we can go," he said as he tried his hardest to push Haley off the bed.

"Ok, ok I'm moving," Haley laughed. "Do you want to go back to your place and meet us back here?" Haley asked Brooke as she started to rifle through her closet looking for something to wear.

"I'll just wait here with you and we can stop by my place on the way," Brooke said leaning back on the bed slyly gawking at Haley's bum while she bent over looking for clothes. She heard a little huff beside her taking her attention away from Haley's ass; Jamie was sitting legs crossed, arms crossed, and a disgruntled look on his face. "What's wrong Jimmy-Jam?"

"Mama takes for-EVER to get dressed," Jamie said overdramatically.

"I do not," Haley screeched pulling her head out of her closet holding what Brooke could only presume was her bathing suit; _please let it be a bikini._

"Yes you do," Jamie said his disgruntle expression never changing.

"Why don't you go watch cartoons while your Mama changes?" Brooke suggested.

"Fine," Jamie sighed as he slid off the bed. He walked to the door only to turn around in the doorframe. "Please don't take forever Mama, I wanna see everyone."

"Don't worry Jamie, you'll be able to see everyone," Haley assured, Jamie gave her a satisfied nod before exiting to the living room.

"He's something else," Brooke commented with an amused look on her face. She thought she had seen it all with Jenny but Jamie, he was something else. "He and Jenny have that attitude down pat."

"I know," Haley called from the bathroom that adjoined her room. "I blame the Davis gene that Jake so kindly passed onto him," Haley said only realizing what she said after it was too late. "Brooke I'm sorr…" but she trailed off as she exited the bathroom seeing Brooke's bowed head, slumped shoulders, and un-doubtfully a frown gracing her lips. "Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way it's just…way to complicated." She climbed on the bed kneeling before Brooke waiting for her to look up.

Brooke finally looked up at Haley with every intent on keeping her wounded puppy look going but as her eyes traveled up Haley's body her look changed. It changed from wounded to gawking. Haley was kneeling before her in nothing but her bikini. Taking her time she took in all the skin on Haley's shapely legs before coming to the start of her bikini bottoms. A small pair of black boarder shorts adorned her hips followed by nothing but her perfectly toned stomach until Brooke reached her chest. She inwardly groaned as she took in the tight bikini material holding Haley's perfectly perky double D breast in place before following the material as it vanished behind Haley's neck forming a halter hold. She continued her gaze until she found Haley's face, arched eyebrow and all.

"Like what you see?" Haley asked trying to contain her smirk. Brooke tried to respond but her mouth was dry so she nodded enthusiastically gaining laughter from Haley. _This is too much,_ Brooke groaned as she watched Haley's breast rise and fall with each laugh she let out. "You're acting like you haven't gotten any in a while," she tried to joke but she was really curious at how 'active' Brooke had been in her absence.

"Try four years," Brooke said sincerely looking away from Haley. Haley's eyes bugged out of her head, _she's joking, right? She must be, sex crazed Brooke Davis hasn't had sex in four years!_ Brooke looked up when Haley didn't respond. She scoffed at Haley's surprised look. "Don't give me that look," she snapped, sure she hadn't had sex since Haley left, big wop.

"I just, I guess I figured that you would've slept with someone as a way at getting back at me," Haley replied shyly.

"Well I didn't unlike some people," she snarled not caring that she was probably hurting Haley with her words.

"I'm…sorry," Haley said sadly leaning in and kissing her cheek. She got up from the bed and turned to the closet.

"Look Haley I didn't…"

"Yes you did," Haley said sternly. "And I deserved it, every word of it. And I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt anyone but I did and now I have to pay for it and I'm ready. I'm ready for all the snide remarks, jabs, and low blows but no matter how guilty you make me feel about hurting you I will NEVER regret what happened. I will NEVER regret my little boy," she said trying to stay strong.

Brooke shuffled off the bed and walked behind Haley wrapping her arms around her petite waist. She dropped a tender kiss on Haley's bare shoulder before resting her chin on it. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I guess my heart is still hurting from everything that has happened. I don't want you to regret Jamie because quite frankly he is an amazing little boy who you should and I know you are proud of. Today will most likely be really hard on everyone so they might not intentionally try to hurt you but I want you to know that I will be there by your side."

"Thanks Tigger," Haley said finally leaning into Brooke's embrace. "I really am sorry for everything that I did to you."

"I know you are," Brooke said kissing Haley's neck. It was meant to be a simple peck but one taste of Haley's sweet skin had Brooke craving more. She left another and another before finally keeping her lips in their place and sucking on Haley's sweet spot. Haley titled her head to the opposite side loving the feel of Brooke once again going after her weak spot, she moaned in pure ecstasy when Brooke nibbled gently on the sensitive skin. "We should get going before things get too far," she gasped reluctantly. It wasn't that she wanted to stop she just knew that if she didn't pull away then she never would.

"Mhmmm," was Haley's answer as she practically glided out of the room. She pulled on one of her knee length flowing skirts before making her way to the living room. "Ready Jamie?"

"Finally," he exasperated. "What's that on your neck?" His little finger was pointing in the general direction of Haley's neck.

Brooke had just walked into the room in time to hear Jamie asked Haley about the hickey that she had most likely given her when they were outside of Tric. "It's a bruise," Haley replied sheepishly with a blush to which Brooke snickered. Haley spun around so fast that her skirt lifted slightly. She pointed a warning finger at Brooke before she stormed off towards the bathroom in search of some concealer.

"What's so funny?" Jamie asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Nothing buddy, nothing," Brooke said through strained laughter.

"We ready to go?" Haley asked reappearing from the bathroom.

"Yup," Jamie said as he ran to the door.

~FA~

The sun rays reflected off the shimmering water of the pool reiterating the perfectness of the day. Nathan let out a content sigh placing his arms behind his head as he leaned back further into his plush pool side lounger. He couldn't ask for a more perfect day, it was a great send off for Lucas and Peyton before they went on their honeymoon. It seemed that everything was going to go off without a hitch but this nagging thought at the back of his head told him nothing was perfect, everything has flaws.

He looked over at the grill where his father was grilling happily with his mother looking over his shoulder making sure he didn't ruin the meal. Peyton and Lucas were wrapped up in one another as they enjoyed the warmth the sun provided. Mia was swimming lazily around the deep end of the pool while Jake and Rachel were swimming with Jenny in the shallow end. It didn't go unnoticed to him that Brooke was missing, actually he hadn't heard from her since the Haley fiasco at the wedding and he was starting to get worried. Mia had told him that she tried to get in touch with Haley last night but there was no answer, they figured that Haley packed up and left again. He loved his sister, but lately it was getting harder and harder to like her with the decisions she was making. She had no right to come back after four years of silence and expect a warm welcome, hell she had no right to come back without the knowledge of someone. He took another calming breath, _Haley WILL NOT ruin this day._

"The party has arrived," Nathan snapped his head around to see Brooke standing a couple feet outside the sliding glass doors arms extended, bright smile, happy demeanor; _I guess she didn't let Haley's appearance dampen her mood, good for her._

"It's about time, the party hasn't been here since you decided to ditch my reception," Peyton said with a playful glare.

"Sorry P. SCOTT…" Brooke said with a smile as Peyton beamed at her new name. "…you could say that the situation got a little dicey and you know me, I'm more of a slice girl."

"What?" Lucas asked with a laugh, only Brooke could make something so simple sound so bizarre. "You really are something else, you know that?"

"I'm one of a kind and you should be honored that I decided to grace you with my presence," she retorted with a smug smirk.

"All hale the great Brooke," Lucas mocked with a slight bow. Brooke scoffed at him. "What'd you expect?"

"Whatever," she huffed taking her seat at the deck table.

"So how are you holding up?" Deb asked taking the seat next to Brooke placing a comforting hand atop her forearm. Deb had always felt like a mother to Brooke and Jake ever since the teens became friends, she never understood how a parent could ignore their children it was unnatural. Her mothering instinct kicked into full gear the moment Haley came back, she knew that all her 'children' would be in need of comforting and it seemed that Brooke was first on her list.

"Surprisingly fine," Brooke said with a smile thinking about Haley. They had decided to take separate cars in case things didn't go as planned and Haley needed to leave. She saw the skeptical look from the group that had gathered around the table. Mia, Jake, Rachel, and Jenny had found their way out of the pool not wanting to miss out on the conversation. Nathan had turned his lounger around so he could face his best friend while Lucas and Peyton decided to get involved with the others for the first time that day. Dan was still grilling wanting to hear everything but stay out of the conversation. "Don't give me that look, seriously I'm fine."

"You're telling me that after four years of complete silence you are fine with the fact that Haley is back in town?" Nathan asked knowing that there was no way in hell that Brooke was fine with this.

"Yes that's what I'm telling you," Brooke said with an assuring nod.

"Denial is…" Deb started.

"Daddy!" Jamie yelled as he ran at Jake attaching himself to Jake's leg.

"Jamie?" Mia, Peyton, Jake, and Rachel all questioned at the same time. Mia and Peyton looked at each other then to Rachel and Jake who did the same thing. Dan, Deb, Nathan, and Lucas looked to the other four with puzzled looks on their faces.

"How do you know Jamie?" Mia and Peyton asked Rachel and Jake. Neither Jake nor Rachel answered unsure of the fall out that was to come if they tried to explain.

"Jamie?" Nathan, Lucas, Dan, and Deb questioned looking at the four that seemed to know who this little boy was.

"Daddy…" Mia and Peyton breathed, the weight of Jamie's word suddenly hitting them as they looked to each other for an explanation.

"Jamie I told you no running," Haley said after jogging through the sliding glass doors after her son. All attention shot to Haley as she stood nervously waiting for the assault of questions that were bound to come her way. "Hi," she said tentatively hoping that everyone would take it easy on her.

"What're you doing here?" Jake asked Haley after picking Jamie up.

"If you don't want…"

"Mama you promised that I could see everyone," Jamie said with pleading eyes knowing that his mom was about to offer that they leave.

"I know Jamie but things change," Haley said remorsefully knowing that her son had been looking forward to finally meeting everyone.

"Mama…" Dan, Deb, Nathan, and Lucas breathed at one time.

"Jamie why don't you and Jenny go play in Jenny's play room," Jake suggested setting the small boy down.

"Okay Daddy," both children responded before laughing and running inside.

Silence overtook the back yard as everyone took the time to process everything that just occurred. Haley Scott was not only Taylor James she was also a mother but not just another mother, the mother of Jake's son.

"If you want we can leave," Haley spoke quietly not wanting to aggravate anyone. Everyone did a head shake and snapped out of their thoughts, none of them hearing what Haley said. "I can leave if you want," she said again noticing that most didn't seem to hear her the first time.

"There will be no such thing," Deb declined while getting up and giving Haley a hug. She had hoped that Haley would make an appearance at this get together but she never imagined how crazy it could get. "Sit down," she ordered after releasing Haley from the hug.

Haley sat nervously fidgeting with her pinky ring not looking at any of the group. She chanced a look up to find seven sets of eyes looking back at her; Jake was the only one that seemed to be avoiding eye contact with everyone. "I'm guessing that everyone has questions?" Haley spoke nervously.

"How the hell could you do this?" Nathan burst out. Haley jumped back out of her chair backing away swiftly from Nathan. "How could you do this?" He asked this time just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry," Haley said restraining her tears.

"Don't talk to her like that," Brooke snapped before getting up and checking on Haley. She cupped Haley's cheeks forcing their eyes to meet. "Are you ok?" She whispered not wanting the others to hear, right know it was her and Haley, the others didn't matter.

"Yeah," Haley nodded her head.

"He shouldn't have yelled at you like that," Brooke said louder hoping that Nathan heard.

"Yes he should've," Haley said shocking Brooke. "I didn't expect any different. Hell I expected a lot more yelling," she stepped out of Brooke's hold and advanced back towards the table. "C'mon, let me have it and don't hold back because I know you want to rip me a new one."

"How the hell could you do that to Brooke?" Nathan asked again not wanting to lose the opportunity at hand. "You may be my sister but Brooke is my best friend and I'll take her side any day, especially seeing that you slept with her brother!"

"I…"

"I'm not done with you yet," Nathan snarled. "You left us all behind, you left us out of some selfish nature to become a singer. You selfish no good slut!" Nathan stormed into the house without another word. Four years of built up anger finally erupted leaving all in its path to ruins. Deb sighed remorsefully knowing that after four years of acting un-phased Nathan would erupt but she never expected it to be this bad.

Tears started to trickle down Haley's cheek but she knew that she deserved every angry word that her friends and family threw at her. "Who's next?"

"Hales…" Deb tried but Haley cut her off.

"No," Haley said sternly holding up a hand in protest. "I deserve everything that's coming my way. Who's next?"

The others remained silent. What else could they do? Haley was giving them permission to yell at her for everything that she'd done but looking at her, lost and broken, it seemed that no one had anything to say. So silence filled the warm summer air.

"C'mon," Haley said finally breaking the stillness. "No one has anything to say to me! After everything that I've done to you, you have nothing to say? I find that hard to believe. Peyton you must have something to say to me," Peyton looked bewildered at Haley's outburst. "You should be pissed that I never told you that Jake was Jamie's father. Lucas," she said looking at her brother. "You seem to have the biggest grudge towards me. What the hell did I ever do to make you hate me? Why aren't all of you yelling at me? Telling me how much you hate me and wishing that I never came into your lives? Huh?" When no one seemed to want to answer her she blew out a huge breath. "Jake can you look after Jamie?"

"Sure," Jake said quietly.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked hastily not liking where this was going. Sure they had brought two cars in case something went wrong but she was scared that Haley was going to run again, hell she would run after everything that just happened.

"I'm giving everyone time to think of what they want to say to me," Haley huffed before turning and leaving. She marched right through the house past Nathan who was sitting on the front steps.

"Where are you going?" He called after his sister's retreating form.

"I'm not wanted here, I never should've come back," she yelled back towards Nathan. He watched her peal out of the drive way, _there she goes again. _ He stood and headed back towards the others.

A sullen mood overtook the once perfect day; _I knew this day was too good to be true._ "What happened after I left?" He asked taking a seat re-acquainting himself with the group. Everyone glared at him putting him on edge. "What?" He asked putting his hands up in surrender.

"How could you say that to her?" Brooke asked the anger evident in her voice. "You jump down her throat without even hearing why she left, why everything happened? You can be such an ass sometimes."

"Out of all people I would've thought that you would be thanking me for everything that I said," Nathan's anger matching his best friend's.

"If I hadn't gotten to hear Haley's side then yes, I would've thanked you for everything that you said but I talked to Haley. I got to hear her side of the story and honestly I don't blame her for leaving," Brooke sighed thinking about everything that Chase revealed last night.

"How can you say that?" Nathan asked beyond flabbergasted. "After all those nights that I held you while you cried yourself to sleep, the countless talks about how nothing could've been that wrong that she could leave without saying goodbye, and the way she left; you don't blame her?"

"Yeah," Brooke sighed knowing that Haley should be the one to tell her story but seeing that she wasn't here to, it seemed like she might as well try. "Chase told Haley that I wanted him and that everything that happened between us was a mistake. That I regretted being with her," tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"That's no reason to run away," Nathan protested not seeing the big deal behind this.

"Yes it is," Brooke exclaimed. "After everything that she went through with Damien I was supposed to keep her safe, I was supposed to protect her, I was her safety but instead of protecting her I broke her heart by leaving with Chase. I put the doubt in her mind that fueled Chase's plan, I did this to her," her guilty conscious had finally relieved itself.

"It wasn't your fault," Haley's voice broke through the air. She stepped onto the back deck hoping that no one decided to pounce at her for her earlier behavior. "I chickened out. I thought that by leaving I was doing what was best for everyone but truth be told, I was too scared to face the reality that you didn't want me."

"How could you think that?" Brooke asked not understanding how Haley could think that she didn't want her, _who wouldn't want her, she's fucking perfect._

"Your first love came back into your life and I was just damaged goods, I had no chance," Haley sighed dejectedly.

"You have never been damaged goods, you're my first love" Brooke comforted moving towards Haley. "You are nothing but perfect in my eyes."

"Would you stop calling me that?" Haley outburst. "I am not perfect, I never have been and I never will be. I just…" she quieted when she heard a familiar tune playing softly through the speakers of the radio. "Just listen," she commanded softly as she turned the volume up.

"_I never promised you a ray of light,  
>I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,<br>I'll give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
><em>

_Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
>I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,<br>So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there._

_One thing is clear,  
>I wear a halo,<br>I wear a halo when you look at me,  
>But standing from here, you wouldn't say so<br>you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
>And I, I just wanna love you,<br>Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_I always said that I would make mistakes,  
>I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,<br>I fall as hard as I try  
>So don't be blinded<br>_

_See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
>so pull me from that pedestal,<br>I don't belong there._

_One thing is clear,  
>I wear a halo,<br>I wear a halo when you look at me,  
>But standing from here, you wouldn't say so<br>you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
>And I, I just wanna love you,<br>Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_Why you think that you know me  
>But In your eyes<br>I am something above you  
>It's only in your mind<br>Only in your mind  
>I wear a, I wear a, I wear a Halo<em>

_One thing is clear,  
>I wear a halo,<br>I wear a halo when you look at me,  
>But standing from here, you wouldn't say so<br>you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
>And I, I just wanna love you,<br>Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo…"_

Haley turned the volume down as the song faded out. "I'm not perfect, I'm human."

"I'm sorry…I never meant to," Brooke whispered taking steps closer to Haley.

"I know," Haley sighed. 'Halo' was one of the first songs she had ever written long before the Taylor James days. This song reflected her feelings in so many ways; her parents always setting beyond high expectations, her brothers putting so much pressure on her to be the perfect little sister, Brooke constantly calling her prefect, the squad demanding perfect routines from her every practice, all the pressure just got to Haley and before she knew it she had written a song but not just any song, a song that she had hoped would make everyone realize that she was just a girl, just one person doing the best she could.

"Look Hales you have to know that I'm sorry about how I acted earlier it's just that all of this caught me off guard and…" Nathan trailed off when Haley raised her hand.

"I knew that when I came home everything would be hard at first. Heck I figured that all of you would be yelling at me at once so I was kinda relieved when it was just you," Haley let out a slight chuckle. "I know that it's gonna take time to get used to everything and get back to where we were but I want to get back there…that's if all of you are willing to try."

"I am," Brooke smiled happily wrapping her arm around Haley's waist.

"What're best friends for, through thick or thin," Peyton said with a smile.

"Ah you're lucky I love ya," Nathan said with a goofy grin.

"I'm not gonna say no to my meal ticket," Mia playfully smiled to Haley's glare.

"Once a little sister always a little sister," Lucas said happily glad that his family was starting to get back to normal.

"How can you say no to that face," Rachel said in her best baby voice not wanting to be left out of the group. She was one of the few that knew all along about everything that happened but she wasn't about to let that little tidbit keep her from joining in on the merriment.

"Wouldn't want Jamie to have to deal with fighting parents," Jake said with a smile.

"So how is that gonna work anyway?" Deb asked looking from Jake to Haley.

"Shared custody, simple as that," Haley replied with a shrug. From the get go, well once Jamie was old enough to understand the basics, Jake and Haley had been upfront with him about their situation.

"Does Jamie understand?" Dan asked skeptically not believe that a three year old could fully understand the extent of this spider web sometimes he even had trouble keeping up with his kids and their drama.

"He understands the basics. Mama and Daddy love him and they love each other in a certain way. He knows that Jenny is his sister and that Daddy loves Auntie Rachel," Haley started to explain hoping that everyone would understand.

"He knows about all of you thanks to Haley's bedtime stories and our visits," Jake filled in.

"Visits?" Mia asked looking from Haley to Jake to Rachel. "How did I not know that they've been visiting you?"

"I'm sneakier than you think," Haley smiled at Mia's baffled expression.

"Wait, you're Rachel's family in New York?" Brooke pointed an accusing finger at Haley.

"Technically they weren't lying," Haley smiled cheekily which Brooke could only playfully scoff at. "C'mon Tigger you can't be that upset."

"I guess not," Brooke grumbled. "Wait, does he know about us…I mean the us we used to be?"

"Yes. I told him that Mama loves Auntie Brooke very much," Haley smiled shyly after forgetting that everyone else on the deck was able to hear her.

"Did he question anything?" Deb asked in amazement at how much her grandson was being subjected to.

"I explained to him that love comes in many forms and that two women or two men could love each other just like a man and a woman could," Haley clarified.

"And a three year old understood all of this?" Nathan asked looking at his sister skeptically; hell it had taken him more than three years of wisdom to learn that gay relationships were just like any other relationship. Growing up in a changing world left him to become a slow learner but he prided himself in not being a bigot.

"You have to understand that his mother is Tutor Girl after all," Jake said with a chuckle. He was proud of Jamie for his advanced knowledge and couldn't wait for Jamie to show everyone just how smart he was.

"How could I forget," Nathan spoke overdramatically.

Haley turned her attention away from the group when she heard a little throat clearing behind her. Jamie was tentatively poking his head outside the sliding glass door looking nervously at his mother. She walked over and scooped him up in one swift motion.

"What's up buddy?" Haley asked kissing Jamie on the forehead.

"We were just wondering if we could go swimming now," Jamie said tentatively looking back at Jenny who had taken his spot by the door.

"Sure you can," Haley chuckled at Jamie's shy behavior. Despite his usually outgoing personality his shyness did show at times. Jamie started to squirm with excitement as Haley set him down. He started to run towards the pool. "James Davis Scott!" Haley yelled causing Jamie to freeze mid stride. "You know not to run near a pool."

"Yes Mama," Jamie bowed his head hating being scolded. He walked the rest of the way to the pool before jumping in.

"I don't think any of you learned to swim like that at such a young age," Deb commented looking at her grandson as he swam around the shallow end giddily.

"You mustn't forget that every hotel has a pool," Haley smiled looking at her son. Being a pregnant teen wasn't something that you go through everyday now add on being a rock star and you've got one bizarre situation. At first she was worried about how Jamie would develop growing up traveling from city to city but to her relief he seemed to relish. She liked to think that they were extra close because of all their time spent together traveling and that he was smarter than an average three year old because she would teach him while on the road.

"Well now that most things are out of the way, why don't you tell us how Taylor James came to be?" Deb asked ushering her daughter to sit.

Haley took her seat and as she pulled her chair closer to the table it seemed that everyone else repeated her action eager to hear everything. "Well when I ran away I decided that I was going to stay in Charlotte so I wouldn't be too far away. I found a job waitressing at a restaurant…"

"Big shocker there," Peyton said sarcastically gaining a glare from Haley.

"…anyway, when I found out that I was pregnant I knew that I needed extra money so I asked the owner if I could sing at the bar for some extra cash. After two months of singing I guess a talent agent had seen me and would come back occasionally to check me out. He offered me a chance to go to New York and record a demo to send to some record companies. I told him that I was pregnant and he actually liked the idea. I guess he said that this way I could work on the album during my pregnancy and after I had Jamie we could releases it and see what happened from there."

"So why the secret identity?" Dan asked setting the food in the center of the table and taking a seat.

"I guess I was just scared about what would happen if people found out that I became a singer after running away, so I came up with Taylor James as my cover. My manager doesn't even know that my name is Haley," she laughed.

"How can he not know your real name?" Nathan asked disbelievingly.

"Bryce isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed," Mia spoke up with a chuckle. When she first joined Haley on tour she found it hysterical that her own manager didn't know who she really was. "Bryce doesn't even know about Jamie." Confused faces turned their direction towards the amused starlet. "Haley, myself, and Millie Haley's assistant are the only ones that know about Jamie. I know hard to believe that after going on a cross country tour that only three people know about the rambunctious three year old."

"I find that hard to believe," Nathan commented knowing that no one was that dense not to notice a three year old boy running around.

"OK, well they know about Jamie they just don't know that he's my son," Haley answered. "I wanted to keep Jamie out of the spotlight so I asked Millie if she could tell people that Jamie was her little brother that she had custody of."

"And she went with it?" Peyton asked knowing that she would never be able to do something like that.

"Millie is an amazing girl, I can't wait for you guys to meet her," Haley said with a smile. She glanced over to the pool to find Jamie looking at her as he peeked over the side. "What is it buddy?"

"I wanna go in the deep end," Jamie called.

"Ok I'll be right in," Haley responded rising from her seat and heading over to the pool. She removed her skirt and shirt and dove into the deep end before finally resurfacing right before Jamie picking him up in the process.

"Never would I have thought that my baby girl would have a baby of her own, well at least not when she was still a baby," Deb sighed looking on as Haley led Jamie into the deep end with the biggest smile on her face.

"She's amazing with him," Jake commented also looking on at the mother son duo. "Yeah she was scared at first but when Jamie was born it seemed that all her worry was washed away the first time she held him."

Brooke's thoughts hazed over at the thought of Jake and Haley sharing such a special moment together, _you're jealous and you know it,_ the voice in her head spoke. _Now you have to sit around watching your GIRLFRIEND be close with your BROTHER and there's NOTHING you can do about it._ Just like that the little green monster of jealous was planted in Brooke's mind.

**That's it for chapter 6.**

**I am so so so so so sorry for the long wait but I'm hoping that this extra long chapter will make up for it. Over 8,000 words…I'm amazed. I hope that it doesn't disappoint. Please let me know what you think about everything (reactions to Jamie, working out friendships, Haley's confession to why she left, anything and everything please let me know). I'm thinking that the next chapter might be fluffier than usual just because I'm enjoying the Baley and there will naturally be some Brooke/Jamie interaction.**

**The song is "Halo" by Haley James Scott.**

**=]**


	7. Back To Us

**Chapter 7: Back to Us**

"What a beautiful day," Haley exclaimed lying back in the pool lounger. It had been ages since she last kicked back and relaxed, not a care in the world, no performances, no interviews, no deadlines and she never felt better. For once in the past four years she could just sit back and enjoy everything that was happening around her. Jamie and Jenny were swimming in the shallow end of the pool, Haley had offered to watch Jenny so Jake and Rachel could spend some time alone, Nathan and Mia were relaxing in the pool enjoying the warmth of the summer day, Peyton and Lucas were still on their honeymoon but had called telling them that Hawaii was great, and Brooke, well she was around somewhere. Haley pushed her sunglasses down her nose looking over the rims, _where the hell is Brooke, she said she was coming._ It had been two days since Haley came back and to her delight things with Brooke were amazing. They had decided to do the whole dating thing again allowing the chance to get to know each other once again. Today was supposed to be a semi-date that Brooke seemed to have forgotten about, Haley sighed sadly before she went back to enjoying the sun.

"You're so sexy in that bikini," Brooke whispered into Haley's ear as she leaned over the back of the lounger. She slyly glimpsed down Haley's top letting out a low groan.

"Stop looking down my top and kiss me," Haley demanded.

"My pleasure," Brooke whispered. She got on tiptoes lifting her body that extra inch so she could reach Haley's lips capturing them in a slow tender kiss. Their lips moved slowly with one another, massaging the others'. Over the past two days the girls enjoyed these slow kisses, in their younger years it was all about the destination never the journey, well after the hell of a journey they went through in order to get here both girls learned to savor and enjoy it, just like this kiss. It was another step in their journey towards finding each other after so many years. Brooke pulled away from Haley's lips but continued to hover over her. "So what've you been up to?"

"Waiting for you to get here," Haley semi-whined in hopes that Brooke would enlighten her as to why she had taken forever to arrive.

"Aw did poor whittle Haley miss me," Brooke mocked in a baby voice. Haley huffed before turning her attention away from Brooke, she wasn't about to let Brooke win this one. Ever since they got back together it was like a game of theirs, they would try to get the other to admit how much they missed the other, sappy yes, but it made them happy to hear how much they were missed. "C'mon you know you missed me," she said repositioning herself so she was sitting next to Haley facing her.

"I just assumed that you forgot about me," Haley said knowing that she was a few short words away from winning this battle.

"I could never forget you, I'd miss you too much to forget you," Brooke said sincerely. Haley whipped her head around with a shit eating grin on her face. "What? I just said that…" she trailed off when she realized what she said. "Fine," she sighed. "You win this round."

"Goodie," Haley clapped excitedly before pecking Brooke quickly. "I love winning."

"Anything to make you happy," Brooke smiled once again repositioning herself so she was flush against Haley's side wrapping her arm around Haley's shoulders pulling the smaller girl into her side. "So what've you really been up to?"

"I really was waiting for you to get here, but besides that I was just enjoying this fabulous day…and trying to avoid gagging," Haley said matter of factly.

"What?" Brooke looked down at Haley confused.

Haley looked up at Brooke with a smile. "Ever since we got back they can't seem to keep their hands off each other," she answered nodding her head towards Nathan and Mia who in fact weren't taking their hands off the other. "And I'm getting quite tired of seeing them dry humping…wet humping…you know what I mean."

Brooke chuckled while planting a kiss on Haley's forehead. "I'm sure that everyone could say the same about us," she observed taking in their tangled limbs.

"Well we're not dry…wet humping in front of the kids, and we keep things behind closed doors," Haley scoffed knowing that she was in control of her hormones unlike her brother.

"Whatever you say babe," Brooke laughed knowing that Haley was just as bad as Nathan when it came to affection. Whenever they were in the same room together, no matter who was there, she always found a way to be close to Brooke, not that she minded, she enjoyed it greatly.

Haley sighed happily at Brooke's pet name for her. "I love it when you call me babe."

"I love calling you babe," Brooke said lifting Haley's chin. She leaned forward claiming Haley's lips in yet another slow kiss, her lips relishing in Haley's luscious ones. "I…love…your…lips," she moaned against said lips.

"Yours ain't so bad either," Haley playfully said after pulling away.

"Let's see how long you last without 'ain't so bad either'," Brooke scoffed knowing that Haley wouldn't last a second without kissing her.

"I'm…sorry," Haley said between pecks left on Brooke's neck. "Please…don't…take…them…away…from…me," she said between more pecks working her way up Brooke's neck. "I know you want mine," she seductively whispered as she hovered over Brooke's mouth. She leaned forward but Haley pulled back slightly, "not until you want mine."

"I always want yours, they're all I think about every second of every day," Brooke pleaded not understanding how the tables had turned so quickly, when they were dating back in high school she was able to withstand Haley's teasing for longer, _I guess four years without her made me go soft._

"Good answer," Haley said before kissing Brooke softly. She started to move her lips slowly wanting more from this kiss which Brooke complied to as she started to move her own, _definitely couldn't last without this._

"Mama," Jamie called from the pool pulling the love birds out of their kiss.

"Jamie," Haley mocked.

"Come swim," Jamie begged.

"Well if you're gonna whine, I guess I can't refuse," Haley replied sarcastically knowing that Jamie just wanted to spend time with his Mama. She loved the idea that her little boy was a mama's boy just like his Uncle Nathan had been, scratch that, still was.

"Please," he begged not liking that his mom was teasing him.

"Of course buddy," Haley said standing up. "You coming?" She looked back at Brooke when she didn't move.

"I forgot my suite," she answered sheepishly; she kicked herself when she realized that she left her suite back at her apartment.

"You can borrow one of mine," Haley said pointing towards the house. Nathan had offered up one of his many guest rooms to Haley and Jamie cutting down their hotel costs. Haley had naturally declined not wanting to intrude on the couple or subjecting her son to the most likely constant sex that would be happening but Nathan insisted until she caved.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Brooke said sprinting into the house.

Haley laughed before heading over to the pool. An evil smile graced her face, _time for a wakeup call._ She jumped right over Nathan's and Mia's heads landing with a very large splash causing the couple to break apart.

"What the hell!" Nathan yelled before being slapped on the chest by Mia who glared at him. "Sorry, forgot," he mumbled, it was tough for him to contain his swearing. He was able to do it with ease when Jenny was around because she didn't live with him but now with Haley and Jamie living with him he didn't have his alone time when he was allowed to curse.

"Did I splash you?" Haley asked with mock shock. "Didn't mean to."

Nathan glared at his sister while she swam off towards Jamie. "C'mon babe, now that Haley's in the pool we can go inside," Mia suggested with a suggestive raised eyebrow.

"I like the way you think," Nathan smiled before pecking her lips. "Well c'mon let's get going," he said eagerly pulling his body out of the water before helping Mia. She went to grab a towel but he continued to pull her along. "No need."

"Where's the fire?" Brooke laughed as Nathan dragged Mia past her into the house.

"In his shorts," Mia's voice trailed off as Nathan pulled her further and further into the house.

Brooke made a gagging motion not enjoying the visual that was going through her head. She looked over at the pool hoping to distract her thoughts when she was met with the cutest sight ever. Jenny was lying on the cement next to the stairs, _she's more like Rachel than I thought._ Haley was floating on her back drifting towards the deep end of the pool with Jamie hot on her trail. He stopped and grabbed onto the edge once he reached the deep end.

"Mama," Jamie whined desperately wanting to get his mother's attention.

"Yeah buddy," Haley answered still floating on her back.

"Don't leave me," he whined with pouting lips.

"I could never leave you," Haley cooed as she scooped Jamie in her arms. He latched onto her body securing his arms around her neck and his little legs as far around her waist as possible. He didn't let go until he was satisfied that Haley wasn't going to let go of him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled looking away from his mom not wanting her to see that he was lying.

"Jamie," Haley warned knowing that something was wrong and she was about to get to the bottom of it. Never before had they kept something from one another, Jamie would always confide in her and recently it seemed that he was afraid to.

"I don't wanna lose you," he said with tears forming in his eyes. "You're spending so much time with everyone else and I don't want you to forget about me," the tears started to pour down his chubby cheeks as he finished confessing his fears to Haley. Growing up with his mom, once he was conscious of everything, Jamie realized that his mom meant everything to him and he desperately didn't want to lose her. With them being back in her home town it seemed that now was the time he might.

"Oh Jamie," Haley sighed with tears in her eyes. "I could never forget about you. You are the most important thing to me."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

_Boy do I feel like shit. My own son has to confirm that I won't forget about him,_ Haley smiled wanting Jamie to know that she was telling the truth. "Really, really," she kissed his forehead. "You're the world to me and I will never forget you."

"You're the world to me too Mama," Jamie said before pecking her lips. He pulled back with a smile on his little face. "Can I try swimming without my wingies?"

"If you think you're ready," Haley asked to which Jamie responded with an exaggerated head nod. "Ok then, swim over to the stairs and I'll be over in a second," she had noticed that Brooke was standing not too far away and needed a second with the brunette. "And why aren't you in the pool yet?" She asked looking up at Brooke as she towered over the pool.

"I was just taking in the touching scene," Brooke said before sliding into the pool and quickly swimming over to Haley.

"Touching scene," Haley grunted not liking Brooke's word choice. "Jamie thinks that I'm going to forget about him! How in the hell is that a touching scene?" She was beyond confused at how anyone could think that this was a touching scene, _putting doubts into your child's mind is anything but touching._

"Ok well that wasn't touching, but the part after that was," Brooke reasoned. "It's beyond cute at how much that boy loves you. He's a worse mama's boy than Nathan was…is," she said with a smile matching Haley's. "That boy over there…" she said nodding towards Jamie who was jumping excitedly in front of Jenny who didn't seem to have a care in the world for what he had to say. "...knows that you love him and will never forget him. I know what you're going to say but don't, just because he asked doesn't mean that he doesn't know. This is your first time back home and you're trying to reconnect with others and Jamie sees that as you deserting him. As long as you spend time with him and are there for him no matter what he will know that you love him."

"Thanks Tigger," Haley choked out fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Don't cry babe," Brooke soothed her thumb over Haley's cheek bone. "Tears don't suit you." Haley cracked a smile. "There's my girl. Now go teach Jamie how to swim...Jenny looks like she's about to push him in," she nodded towards the children and sure enough Jenny had the 'I'm gonna make you leave me alone' look.

"Jamie," Haley called knowing that Jenny was seconds away from pushing her son into the pool.

Brooke paddled over to one of the build in benches near the shallow end and watched as Jamie grabbed Haley's hands and tentatively left the safety of the steps. _She's gonna have her hands full with him. I've only been around him for two days and he's got me wrapped around his cute little finger. _Haley had just released her hold on Jamie and to both of their surprises Jamie was swimming, well dog paddling but it was a start.

"Auntie Brooke!" Jamie called as he started to paddle over to her. "I'm swimming, I'm swimming!"

"Well would you look at that," Brooke gushed while holding out her hands for Jamie to grab onto. She lifted him into her arms and spun around causing both parties to laugh. "Jamie learned to swi-im Jamie learned to swi-im Jamie learned to swi-im," Brooke chanted as she continued to spin Jamie in circles.

"Auntie Brooke I'm getting dizzy," Jamie whined not in the mood to throw up.

"Sorry Jimmy-Jam I just got a little excited, it's not every day that you're nephew learns how to swim," Brooke said ceasing her movements. "I'm so proud of you," she gushed before planting a wet kiss on his chubby cheek unlatching her lips with a 'smack'.

"Thanks Auntie Brooke," Jamie replied bashfully. "I thought that it would…Daddy!" Brooke spun around after Jamie's outburst. Just as she suspected Jake was standing by the edge of the pool. "Daddy, daddy, daddy," Jamie chanted as he squirmed out of Brooke's grasp then swimming towards his father. "I can swim without my wingies!"

"I can see that buddy," Jake beamed as he lifted the small boy from the pool. Brooke's heart clenched at the sight. _I am such an idiot! How can I keep forgetting that Jake is Jamie's father?_ She continued to look at Jake and Jamie not realizing that her eyes had started to gloss over with tears. _I wish he was mine…but NO he's Jake and Haley's, why does this have to suck so much. No matter how hard I try I will always just be Auntie Brooke to him…nothing more nothing less. No matter what I do Haley and Jake will ALWAYS be connected through that little boy._

"What'cha thinking about?" Haley whispered into Brooke's ear after snaking her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Nothing," Brooke choked out, _why am I such a cry baby?_

Haley spun Brooke around knowing that something was wrong. Her features softened when she noticed Brooke's glassy eyes and quivering lip. "Baby, what's wrong?" She snaked her arms up Brooke's body wrapping them around her neck idly rubbing the nape of her neck. Brooke shook her head in protest not wanting to delve into her insecurities with the present company.

"Haley?" Jake tentatively called not sure what exchange was happening between the girls. Haley sighed before pulling Brooke into a hug looking over her shoulder at Jake. "I was thinking of taking Jamie for that night, is that alright with you?"

"Of course," Haley replied sincerely knowing that she needed the time alone with Brooke to have a little heart to heart.

"Bye Mama," Jamie waved as Jake turned and walked towards the gate with Jenny in tow.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jimmy-Jam," Haley called loving the smile she received in return from her son. No matter what was going on in her life love, loss, loneliness Jamie's smile was always able to bring her out of her funk. She diverted her attention back to the brooding brunette. "If you tell me the truth in the next ten seconds I'll forget that you lied to me earlier," she gave her a stern look reiterating that she meant business.

"It's stupid really," Brooke started not wanting to discuss any of this now, _we're only two days into our new relationship and I'm already jealous…definitely the right way to start of a relationship…NOT!_

"If it's bothering you then it's not stupid," Haley reasoned while leading Brooke back over the built in bench. She situated herself next to Brooke making sure to never release her hand. "So tell me what's bothering you?"

Brooke sighed reluctantly, _she's gonna think that I'm five._ "If you must know," she started still not wanting to have this conversation. Haley looked upon her expectantly awaiting the reason that had Brooke so perturbed. "I'm jealous alright?" she snipped.

"Jealous of what?" Haley asked not appreciating Brooke's tone but knowing that she got cranky when she was upset.

"You and Jake," she sighed. "You two have this permanent connection now with Jamie and I guess I'm just jealous of it. And just now I was connecting with Jamie and Jake came along and ruined it. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I want to be more than just Auntie Brooke but that will never happen," she bowed her head not wanting Haley to see her disappointed face.

_I should've guessed._ "Baby," Haley cooed hoping to gain Brooke's attention. "You have nothing to be jealous of," she finished when Brooke looked up.

"But what if you guys realize that your connection is more than just Jamie? What if you realize that you love each other? Huh? What am I supposed to do then?" She fused not really knowing where her insecurities were sprouting them.

Words could not explain how wrong Brooke was. The morning after Haley woke up to find herself lying naked in the arms of someone she considered a brother, _gross. I can't believe she thinks that I could love Jake in more than a brotherly way; I guess I'll have to prove her wrong._ She shifted so she was straddling Brooke's lap much to Brooke's surprise and delight. Haley leaned forward and captured Brooke's lips in a passionate kiss the exact opposite of every kiss they had shared since they got back together. She forcefully slipped her tongue into the mouth of the unsuspecting brunette who moaned in utter ecstasy at the new direction their relationship was taking; she had been waiting for this since the wedding when she wanted to devour the smaller girl. Brooke's hands found their way to Haley's bare waist and idly traced small circles.

Haley moved her mouth to Brooke's neck doing everything in her power to reaffirm the brunette that she was all she wanted. Her hands moved down Brooke's toned stomach taking small pit stops here and there paying attention to every inch of her gorgeous body before delving lower until she reached the waist band of her bikini. Not wasting any time her fingers dove underneath the material seeking out Brooke's heat. She gasped when she felt Haley's fingers trace along her folds, _why have I not had sex in four years? _Haley flicked Brooke's clit eliciting another raspy moan. _Oh that's right…Haley is a fucking sex GODDESS!_ She bucked her hips urging Haley forward causing Haley to smile against her neck. Not depriving Brooke any longer she eased in two fingers gaining another moan from Brooke who suddenly felt like putty in Haley's talented hands.

"More," Brooke breathed out knowing that she was moments away from her orgasm. Haley obliged easing in a third finger and bending the tips wanting Brooke to come as soon as possible. "Oh God yes," Brooke moaned never wanting this to end. She shuttered beneath Haley as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. She desperately tried to regain her breath but Haley's continuous nibbling at her neck had her pulse rate back up.

"Trust me babe, you have nothing to be worried about," Haley smiled as she watched Brooke's perfect breasts rise and fall with each attempt she made to control her breathing.

"What happened to taking things slow?" She asked with a smirk while rubbing her hands over Haley's toned stomach.

"I'd do anything to show you how much I want you," Haley smiled before leaving a chaste kiss on Brooke's lips. "Even if it means speeding things up. I just want you to know that you mean everything to me Brooke Davis, not Jake Davis, and I want you in my life. I know that our situation sucks with everything that I've done but I just hope that we can get past that and be us again."

"I want to get back to us too," Brooke smiled before reclaiming Haley's lips. Sure things were a little on edge but both girls had confidence that with a little bit of time and work they could get back to the old Baley that they were in high school, well Baley plus Jamie. For now both brunettes were willing to work out any problem that challenged them and fix the broken hearts that so desperately needed mending.

**There you have it.**

**Sorry does not even begin to explain how bad I feel about having this update take FOREVER. Well I had everything in my head but I just kept thinking about the next chapter and I got sidetracked. So the next chapter should be up sooner seeing that I basically have everything laid out in my head. I hoped that you enjoyed and aren't disappointed.**

**Like always I adore reviews so please click that button below my rant and review please!**

**=]**


	8. Your Guardian Angel Pt 1

**Chapter 8: Your Guardian Angel Part I**

_Pure bliss,_ the only words that Deb Scott could describe these past few months, sure things had been rocky at first with Haley coming back with more than enough baggage for one person but everything had worked out in the end. Well there was that one speed bump when Haley's manager had come barging into their lives demanding his star return to New York but Haley declined not wanting to give up her family, not again. He threatened to reveal her double identity thinking that Haley would be scared but when she simply brushed off his threat he fused and argued until Nathan and Lucas had to throw him off the property telling him to never return. She chuckled to herself thinking about that day.

"What're you laughing about?" Dan asked his wife with a perplexed look gracing his face.

"Just remembering the look on Bryce's face when Nathan and Lucas threw him out of the café, he looked so confused, I don't think he's ever been man handled like that," Deb chuckled again. She was never one to condone fighting but that twerp Haley called a manager had it coming to him when he thought it was a brilliant idea to cross a Scott, _BIG mistake._

Dan chuckled softly to himself as he leaned back in his beach chair. The Scotts had decided that a day at the beach would be the perfect family trip on this glorious summer day. While the children and grandchildren were running about the sand, splashing in the water, and soaking up the sun Dan and Deb decided to sit under the umbrella basking in the happiness of their family. It had been far too long since things had been this peaceful and stress free in the Scott family. "Poor guy didn't know what hit him."

"Oh I'm sure he felt the door hit his ass on the way out," Deb chuckled once again.

"What has you two so giddy?" Haley asked taking a seat next to her parents in the vacant beach chair.

"Oh nothing sweetie," Deb sighed glancing over at her daughter. She took in Haley's skeptical look knowing that her daughter was not fooled. "Ok, we were reminiscing in the scene your manager caused when he decided to show his face in Tree Hill."

"Must you remind me," Haley groaned not wanting to relive the day that had almost ruined her life. She thought for sure when Bryce came barging back into her life that all she had rekindled would be destroyed, _how wrong I was._ Nathan and Lucas had instinctively gone into over protective big brother mode when Bryce yelled at her, something along the lines of giving up the best thing to happen in her life, Peyton had gone back to being her witty bitchy best friend, that she once knew in high school, as she bitched him out for intruding in their lives, and Brooke had comforted her like she did when she initially discovered the truth about Damien; it was like nothing had changed or was going to change. "I thought that Bryce was going to ruin everything."

"What makes you say that?" Deb asked titling her glasses upwards so nothing broke her eye contact with the youngest Scott.

"Well I just figured that with Bryce bargaining into our lives you guys would realize that you didn't want me here," Haley replied bashfully.

"And why would we do that?" Deb asked in shock.

"I guess I just figured that Bryce would remind you that I was Taylor James and…I don't know…I guess I just figured that you'd be reminded that I ran away and realize that you hated me," Haley answered sheepishly while bowing her head. Haley knew that it was ridiculous of her to think that her family would disown her so easily but her insecurities were too strong to be overpowered. After everything that she put her friends and family through she wouldn't blame them for anything.

"Oh sweetie," Deb soothed as she rubbed Haley's forearm reassuringly. "We could never hate you. You're our daughter and we love you no matter what, yes we sometimes disagree with what you do but we will always love you."

"Thanks Mom," Haley replied with a polite smile.

"Yeah thanks Mom," Brooke said butting in. She took a seat next to Haley resting her chin on her forearm. "Why are we thanking her," Brooke whispered up to her girlfriend.

"Don't worry about it babe," Haley smiled down to Brooke kissing her head. Brooke raised a skeptical eyebrow knowing that the conversation she had interrupted was something to worry about. She hadn't heard much but she heard enough to know that Haley needed some reassuring. Brooke found it amusing, Haley was Taylor James the biggest music sensation out there but she still managed to have a self-confidence level an inch high.

"I'll let it slide for know but once we get back to the apartment you've got some explaining to do," Brooke warned with a wagging finger.

"Fine," Haley huffed. _Hmmm…Maybe I can distract her by…_

"Mama Mama Mama!" Jamie called as he came running over to the small group that had accumulated under the beach umbrella.

"Jamie Jamie Jamie!" Haley called back mocking her son's enthusiasm.

"Stop teasing me," Jamie pouted while crossing his arms over his chest letting out a 'humph' in the process.

"I'm not teasing you buddy. You're just too cute when you get excited," Haley smiled while pulling her disgruntled son into her lap. "So what's so important that you had to come running over here to tell me?"

"Daddy said that I could spend the night, if that's okay with you," Jamie asked tentatively.

"Of course it's alright with me," Haley said kissing her son's forehead. It never ceased to amaze her how adorable Jamie was from his polite manners to his undying love; he was the perfect son any parent could ask for, especially a single teen mother.

"Thanks Mama," Jamie said kissing Haley's cheek before running off towards Jake and Jenny.

"I guess this means we have the place to ourselves," Brooke seductively whispered into Haley's ear knowing that the starlet would flush red if her parents were to hear. "I can't wait until I have you all to myself…oh the things I'm going to do." Haley shivered involuntarily as Brooke's breath hit her neck.

"I don't even want to know what you two are planning," Deb said with a raised eyebrow. She chuckled as Haley's cheeks turned a bright shade of red in shame of being caught red handed planning her rendezvous with her girlfriend by her mother.

"Seeing that you've embarrassed our daughter enough why don't we start to pack up," Dan suggested knowing that his daughter was probably in no mood for teasing from his wife. "It's starting to get late and I think that the kids have had enough excitement for one day." He stood from his chair and started to shuffle about picking up the various towels and drinks that were lying around.

"Saved by Papa Scott," Brooke smirked.

"Yeah," Haley sighed.

~FA~

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Brooke asked while toweling off her hair. She had just stepped out of the shower alone, to her dismay, after their day at the beach.

"I was thinking that we check out Tric," Haley suggested nervously not sure how Brooke would take to her little proposal. Minus her little visit for the reception Haley hadn't been there since she was a teen and her curiosity was getting the better of her. Now she was in the over twenty-one crowd she wanted to know what it was like. As a teen she couldn't wait for her twenty first birthday so she could drink and party with her friends in the local night club, it didn't hurt that her mom half owned it so drinks were on the house.

"Really?" Brooke asked poking her head out of the closet. She saw the nervous smile on Haley's face and knew the brunette was up to something. "Why do I detect that there is some hidden reason for going to Tric?"

"Well…" Haley started while playing with her pinky ring, her nervous habit. "…when we were younger I couldn't wait until we could go and since I left I never got a chance to and I'veneverbeenclubbingbefore," Haley rushed out not really wanting Brooke to hear her.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked cupping her hand around her ear. "Do my ears deceive me or did you just admit to me that you've never been clubbing?"

"You heard me," Haley frowned not liking the obvious teasing that Brooke was putting her through. _So what? I haven't been clubbing…big whop._

"Well then that is going to change Haley Scott because I am taking your virginity," Brooke said with a proud smile.

"Babe I hate to burst your bubble but you have met my son…right?" Haley asked slightly worried about what was going through Brooke's head, yeah Brooke was out there sometimes but this was too much to believe.

"Ha ha," Brooke deadpanned. "I didn't mean that virginity. I meant your clubbing virginity, and before any of your snide remarks, I am taking your virginity because trust me babe, it is an experience worth remembering."

Haley swallowed hard. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," Brooke said taking a seat next to Haley on the bed. "Actually I'm kinda glad to hear that you haven't been clubbing yet." Brooke chuckled as Haley face scrunched up in confusion, _why does she have to be so damn cute all the damn time?_ "Well, if you had been clubbing before that means that you would've had to have left my amazing nephew behind and I know that you would never do that."

"Never," Haley gasped.

"Good," Brooke nodded her head in approval. "Now move that hot ass and change into something sexy."

"Hmmm, let's see what I can find," Haley said with a mischievous smirk as she disappeared into the closet in search of proper clubbing attire.

"Nothing too sexy," Brooke called with panic evident in her voice. "I don't want anyone else leering at you that's my job."

Haley just chuckled at Brooke's panic when in all honesty there was nothing she needed to worry about. Haley was one hundred percent in love with Brooke and had no desire of seeking out someone else. Haley's only sight was for a certain 5'6" brunette bombshell with a body any woman would kill for, eyes that cut through all the BS and look straight at your soul, and a heart that loved with every fiber of her being; Haley had landed the perfect catch and she knew it but that didn't stop her from teasing Brooke. It was a bad habit but Haley thoroughly enjoyed it when she got Brooke jealous and protective, you could say that it was her assurance that Brooke wanted her and her alone. _AH-HA! Found it!_ She quickly pulled her outfit on wanting to get to Tric as quick as possible, her body was buzzing with anticipation of what tonight would bring.

"So what do ya think?" She asked stepping out of the closet with one hand on her hip while the other was displayed above her head.

_Humana humana humana…say something…ANYTHING._ But words escaped Brooke as she practically drooled over the woman standing in front of her. Haley was wearing a dark blue pleated mini jean skirt that barely covered her amazing thighs, a pair of black strappy stilettos that gave the allusion that Haley's legs went on for miles, and a black long sleeved tube top with ties up the sides. Her brunette locks flowed lazily over her shoulders framing her gorgeous face. The tasteful amount of make-up that adorned her face accentuated her natural beauty that any woman would kill for.

"I'll take that blank stare and drool as a sign that you like it," Haley chuckled loving the reaction that Brooke was giving her. It amazed her that after all the time apart along with some other factors that Brooke still found her attractive, well attractive enough to leave her speechless.

"Me likey a lot," Brooke spoke in awe as she walked towards Haley wrapping her arms around her slender waist. "It looks like I'm going to have my work cut out for me tonight." Haley arched one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows in question to Brooke's comment. "I'm gonna be beating away all the horny men and women once you step foot in the club."

"I highly doubt that," Haley huffed out knowing that Brooke was all talk.

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke asked in bewilderment, _she's got to be kidding…I guess from the look on her face she's not…even after touring the country, performing in front of millions, and being flocked over by thousands she's still the same old shy Haley Scott, shy and unaware._ She pulled Haley over to the full length mirror. "Take a good look at yourself and reconsider your last statement."

"I don't see what you're getting at?" Haley fussed not liking the sudden spotlight that was shining down on her. Sure she could handle the spotlight that stardom brought but this one was new…nerve-wracking to Haley. Never before had someone looked at her so intently.

Brooke sighed, _how could she not see it?_ "Every time I see you my breath is taken away; you are so absolutely stunning that it's unsettling. When you walk into a room everyone notices, you just have this presence…this glow that commands attention. All those girls out there, the actresses, starlets, and heiresses are put to shame by your natural beauty; it's nothing forced or labored over it's just there. You may not see it but I do, every single day I see the grace, purity, and poise that you poses and that's just one of the reasons I fell in love with you. Even back in high school, though you may never admit it, you were the most gorgeous girl to walk the halls of Tree Hill High and everyone knew it. You, Haley Scott, for lack of a better word, seeing that there doesn't seem to be a word to describe you, are a goddess." She gazed at Haley through the mirror praying that for once Haley could see her true beauty that she neglected every day.

Their gazes connected through the mirror and Haley knew that Brooke wasn't lying; the intensity behind her gaze gave Haley every assurance that she needed. Smiling simply Haley nodded her head hoping that Brooke would understand because quite frankly she was speechless. Brooke's words had touched her in ways unthinkable; never before had she been soothed, comforted, and reassured by words so sincere. A tear trickled down her cheek as she recalled some of Brooke's words; _stunning, beauty, grace, goddess…she thinks I'm a goddess._

"Don't cry baby, you know I hate it when you cry," Brooke pleaded wrapping her arms tighter around Haley's waist.

"Happy tears," Haley whispered while leaning back into Brooke's hold. She let out a content sigh as Brooke started to rub her thumbs along her sides. "No one's ever said anything so…beautiful to me before."

"It's the truth, every word," Brooke smiled before leaning forward and kissing Haley's bare shoulder tenderly. She looked up catching Haley's gaze again and smiled. "I better get ready, don't wanna waste any more time when we could be dancing the night away."

"I'll be waiting in the living room," Haley pecked Brooke's lips before exiting the room. "Don't take too long," she called from the hallway.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Tric was packed with the plus twenty-one crowd that populated Tree Hill and the surrounding towns, not that it was a surprise. Growing up in a small town there was nothing of interest for the 'of age' crowd, well, nothing to do before Tric opened up. Karen and Deb had their hesitance about opening a night club in such a rural area but all their worries were thrown out the window on opening night five years ago. Young men and women had lined along the brick building an hour before the opening in hopes of something to do in the small town that they called home and ever since that night Tric had been the place to party. And it seemed like everyone had the same thought tonight, Tric was packed to capacity with young adults bumping and grinding, socializing, and merriment as Haley and Brooke entered with a free pass, perks of having your mother co-own the club with your aunt.

"Seems things haven't changed," Haley yelled over the bass of the speakers.

"Oh yes they have," Brooke smiled cheekily. "Now I can get you liquored up and not have to worry about getting arrested."

"Hardy har har, you're a regular comedian," Haley deadpanned as they found a vacant booth. She slipped into the crescent shaped seat pulling Brooke along with her. She looked around the club taking in everything surrounding her. It was completely different from the wedding; all the tables and chairs were pushed towards the back of the club near the bar, instead of the clothes draping over the rafters there were various lights hanging, and most differently the elegant atmosphere that the Leyton wedding posed the club was now flashing with party lights and buzzing with sound. As she continued to roam the club she noticed a familiar couple dancing on the floor, _I guess the honeymoon still isn't over;_ she started laughing uncontrollably as she watched her brother and sister-in-law participating in what Haley could only describe as clothed sex.

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked with amusement trying to follow Haley sight line.

"The honeymooners," Haley chocked out as she pointed towards the couple of discussion.

Brooke followed Haley's extended finger until her eyes settled upon Lucas and Peyton indeed participating in honeymoon activities. "It seems that we have some competition for hottest couple."

"What?" Haley screamed.

"You heard me," Brooke said with a coy smile while grabbing Haley's hand and dragging her onto the dance floor. "Don't worry about it, we're already the hottest couple we just need some reassurance votes," she responded to Haley's skeptical look.

'Strip Club' by DJ Nelson came vibrating through the speakers as Haley and Brooke worked towards their goal of 'the hottest couple' in Tric which wasn't hard to achieve. The moment the girls started to move it seemed like much of the male, and some of the female, population took notice to the brunettes. Who couldn't? They commanded attention that they so amply received. Haley's back was glued to Brooke's front as they moved along with the beat. Just like the lyrics said, the girls had Tric under their spell, no matter how hard you tried to pull your attention away you couldn't, when you thought you had enough will power to look away from the…erotic scene the girls pulled you back in. Much like their old pong table running days from high school the girls toyed with each other. Brooke slid her hand dangerously low almost under Haley's waist band and Haley would respond by reaching back and grabbing Brooke's ass; no one could look away. Haley reached her other hand behind hers and Brooke's head latching onto Brooke's neck pulling her closer, if that was even possible, while Brooke's other hand found its way to Haley's bare thigh grasping at it wanting to feel every inch of her silky smooth skin. It wasn't long before both girls got lost in each other forgetting the hundreds of other people surrounding them. Brooke leaned her head forward attaching her lips to Haley's slender neck not being able to resist the beauty in front of her any longer.

Haley gasped when she felt Brooke nibble on her neck, _need…to…get…outta here!_ Haley quickly scanned the room looking for anywhere she could take Brooke because right now with the music, their closeness, and Brooke's ministrations it would be impossible to make it back to the apartment; it was just too far away. _BINGO!_ She had spotted the closest door in their vicinity and is just so happened to be the door leading to Peyton's record label. Hastily grabbing Brooke's hand she dragged the grumbling brunette towards her destination knowing that Brooke would quit her complaining once she figured out what Haley needed, _her._ Flinging the door open she shoved Brooke inside locking it then placing her hands chest high on the door trying to steady herself, never before had she gotten this worked up but she liked it. Before she could move Haley felt Brooke's arms snake around her waist while her mouth went back to its earlier ministrations, _EURIKA! And she finally gets it!_

"Glad to see you've stopped complaining," Haley chuckled as her breath hitched to Brooke's nibbling on her collar bone.

"You tear me away from dancing with my sexy as sin girlfriend without uttering a word and you don't expect me to complain?" Brooke asked finally tearing her mouth away from Haley's skin reluctantly.

"I just figured that you would've caught on faster, after all I was dragging you towards an empty room," Haley smirked loving the way Brooke's ministrations were making her feel. As their conversation picked up Brooke never removed her hands from Haley's waist, her fingers idly dancing along the exposed skin of Haley's abdomen every now and then dipping underneath the waist band of her skirt.

"Well excuse me for enjoying our closeness back there," Brooke retorted in her usual overdramatic manner.

"If you want closeness then you need to stop talking," Haley smiled devilishly as she spun in Brooke's arms. One look in Haley's eyes spoke every intention she had for their not so discrete departure; lust desire, want and need flashed across her chocolate orbs as she gazed upon Brooke taking a slight step back. It hadn't gone unnoticed to her that Brooke had toned down her usual appearance, well usual appearance from high school; _I guess I have been gone longer then I thought._ Seeing that this was their first outing to the club since Haley got back she never noticed just how humbled Brooke had become. He outfit was simple yet sexy; a pair of black strappy heels adorned her feet extending her already long legs, her favorite pair of dark denim skinny jeans hugged every curve of her legs perfectly, her toned stomach was on show as her deep blue halter top stopped at her belly button, the straps of the halter top accentuating her perfect breast in every good way possible before they vanished around her neck, and her make-up, it was light and natural not masking her true beauty.

The starlet licked her lips as an involuntary moan fell from her lips, _god my girls is hot!_ Her self control was diminishing and fast, _the things she does to me._ She couldn't take it any longer, the distance between them though it was slight, was still too much for her hormones to take, she had lost control. She forcefully pulled Brooke towards her claiming her lips in a kiss that could only be described as unadulterated; it was fierce, passion filled, and raw lust. Brooke was slightly taken aback by this new forcefulness that Haley had acquired but she soon found herself being lost in it; over the long four year dry spell she had dreams of a domineering Haley and she was finally getting it. Brooke found that she was being forced backwards, _WOW she's horny_, until the back of her thighs bumped into something solid.

Bracing herself Brooke soon realized that Haley had pushed her against the pool table that Peyton liked to keep around. _If Peyton ever finds out that we had sex on her pool table, scratch that, in her office she's gonna kill us..hehehe…so worth it._ Haley pulled back gasping for air as she looked at Brooke, also gasping for air, bracing herself against the pool table looking every bit the sex goddess that she was. There was no time for foreplay as the wetness between Haley's thighs grew tenfold as she watched Brooke's breasts rise and fall with every labored breath she took, it was hypnotic.

"Lose the shoes and the pants," Haley demanded taking notice to the forceful tone her voice had taken. She watched in amusement as Brooke made rapid work of losing said articles of clothing leaving her in her halter top and black thong. Haley groaned, not caring that Brooke could hear her, as she took in Brooke's stance; her arms were braced behind her holding her upper body from toppling backwards, her legs were spread beyond shoulder length apart giving Haley the perfect view of her gorgeous legs and center. Haley practically pounced at Brooke latching her lips onto her girlfriend's neck not being able to restrain herself any longer. Brooke moaned as Haley's luscious lips roamed her body not leaving any bare skin unattended to, it was taking every fiber of will power for her to not take control and turn the tables but she had dreamed of a domineering Haley for months and she was damn sure going to get her fill.

Haley worked her way down Brooke's body, admiring every inch of it, until she came to the one obstacle in front of her destination; her thong. _This will not do._ Without even thinking Haley hocked her thumb around Brooke's thong and ripped it straight off her heavenly hips, _that's more like it. _ Brooke was in shock, _she did not just rip my thong!_ But before she could dwell on it any longer Haley split Brooke's folds with her fingers and licked right up her center landing on her clit. "Fuck!" Brooke hissed as Haley repeated the action multiple times, each time paying more attention to the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"You like that?" Haley mumbled already knowing the answer if the wetness coming from Brooke was any indication. She heard Brooke whimper a barely audible 'mhmm' causing the starlet to smirk, _putty in my hands._ Not wanting to disappoint Haley repeated her previous action one more time before latching her lips around Brooke's clit gently nibbling down.

"Good God!" Brooke screamed at this sensation, it was driving her up the walls but she loved it. Usual the roles were reversed, she was the devilish one and Haley was her victim so to speak. But this, she would switch places with Haley any day if it meant this type of satisfaction. "Fuck!" Brooke screamed when Haley unexpectedly thrust two fingers deep inside her. Loving the sounds emitting from her girlfriend Haley curled her fingers wanting to hit Brooke in all the right spots all the while sucking furiously on her clit wanting Brooke to come and come hard. "Oh…God," Brooke moaned as she felt all control being lost to the growing sensation in the pit of her stomach. Without having to ask Haley increased the pace of her thrusting and sucking wanting her girlfriend to release. Brooke cried out Haley's name as her orgasm rocketed through her body leaving her in utter euphoria as she tried to calm her breathing.

Haley gradually worked her way up Brooke's body not leaving any bare skin un-kissed. Upon reaching her mouth Haley kissed the brunette furiously wanting her to know just how turned on she was by their little rendezvous. "You have…absolutely no…idea how…turned on…I am," Haley uttered between kissing Brooke's neck.

"Oh I think I have an idea," Brooke smirked loving the tingling feeling that Haley's kisses left along her neck. Despite all the fooling around and sex she loved this the most; kissing Haley. Unbelievable to most, Brooke simply loved kissing Haley, it was a simple pleasure, their lips fused together, tongues mingling, teeth clashing; she would never get enough of kissing Haley Scott. "Wanna get outta here, I have something to show you?"

"Yeah," Brooke breathed. "Are you gonna let me put my clothes back on?" Haley nodded shyly as her cheeks became enflamed in red. Brooke hurriedly dressed dying to know what her girlfriend had in store for her. "Ready."

The girls exited Tric through the back entrance that was located inside Peyton's office not wanting to attract any more attention that they already had. The car ride back was silent, not uncomfortable but not entirely wanted; both girls were thinking about what was to come, neither realizing they were thinking about two entirely different things. _I hope she likes it,_ Haley thought as she nervously drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. _What can I do to thank her?_ Brooke thought chancing a glance at Haley, _she seems nervous…oh well must be nerves about what I'm going to do to her…hehehe._

"So what do you want done to you first?" Brooke asked after hanging her jacket on a hook and turning to face Haley who still looked nervous. "Why have you looked nervous since we left Tric?" She sighed knowing that when Haley was nervous it usually led to no good.

Haley sighed. "I have something for you," she responded fiddling with her pinky ring.

"Okaaaay," Brooke dragged out. "On top of what you did for me back at Tric, am I missing something?"

"No," Haley sighed with a blush at the mention of their earlier encounter, she didn't know what possessed her turning her into a sex crazed machine. "I wrote a song for you and I'm kinda nervous as to how you're going to respond to it."

"You wrote a song for me," Brooke questioned in awe. Never before had anyone done something so romantic for her, it didn't really surprise her though, Haley was always the thoughtful one. She was so excited to hear this song that she started to bounce on her toes in anticipation. "Can I hear it?"

"Yeah," Haley smiled sweetly as she turned and walked towards the bedroom hoping that Brooke would get the hint and follow. Once she entered the room she grabbed her guitar and sat on the vanity stool near the end of the bed. She watched as Brooke took the seat opposite her and couldn't deny the excitement she saw dancing in the brunette's eyes. "Please don't laugh."

"I would never," Brooke assured hoping that Haley believed her.

"Ok. The song is called 'Your Guardian Angel'," Haley smiled hesitantly before strumming the first cord on her guitar.

"_When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<em>

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<em>

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven"<em>

She didn't dare look at Brooke, it was too nerve wracking. Her heart and soul had just been poured for all, well Brooke, to judge and she wasn't ready to face the consequences of her actions. Sure things had been fine over the past few months that they had been together; both confessing their love for one another but this was different, this took everything to the next level. The ultimate sacrifice had just been uttered and she meant every word of it; if things ever got that bad Haley would die for her, morbid depressing, yes but it was the truth. Haley's heart and soul ached for Brooke and would do anything to see her happy even if that meant death. "Please say something," Haley pleaded not entirely sure if she wanted to know what Brooke was thinking.

Words escaped her. Brooke sat in awe not knowing what to say, _who could respond to that?_ She desperately tried to form any coherent thought but everything she did come up with seemed to fall short. Nothing Brooke could come up with could even come close with describing how she felt. Finally Brooke concluded that words could not portray how strongly she felt about Haley's song. She rose from her seat slowly striding towards the love of her life hoping with all hope that she could show Haley just how much she means to her. Lifting her chin, Brooke helped Haley to her feet leading them both over to the bed in silence. Without any words uttered the couple made love until the wee hours of the morning until neither had the strength to continue.

~FA~

"Well would ya look at that, it seems that Haley and Brooke had fun last night," Jake commented looking at the latest tabloid stand. Rachel and Jake had decided to take the kids out for breakfast that morning not wanting this lovely summer day to go to waste. "It's a good thing we took Jamie last night."

"I still can't believe that no one has figured out that Haley is Taylor James," Rachel commented looking over Jake's shoulder.

~FA~

"Morning sunshine," Jake smiled cheekily as Brooke opened the apartment door. She mumbled incoherently allowing Jake to pass. "Thought I'd bring you some breakfast."

"Yeah yeah," Brooke grumbled dismissively waving her hand towards the kitchen. Despite her cheery attitude mornings were still her enemy, especially the morning after some intense love making sessions. "Why are you here so early?"

"It's eleven," Jake smirked knowing exactly why Brooke was so tired.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh," he chuckled. "Funny thing, I was walking along the board walk this morning when I came across an interesting article."

"Did you seriously come over and wake me up just to tell me about some stupid article you read?" Brooke asked with an over exaggerated hand gesture making sure that Jake got the point that she was not happy about his intrusion.

"Believe me you're going to want to see this," Jake said thrusting the article in front of Brooke.

"Oh My GOD!"

"What? What's wrong?" Haley came bursting into the kitchen.

"Looks like someone had a good night," Jake snickered while pointing to Haley's neck.

Haley scowled at Jake knowing exactly what he was commenting on. She too was surprised when she looked in the mirror after her shower only to find her neck plagued with hickeys. Yes hickeys, despite the fact that Haley was all Brooke's she still felt the need to mark her territory, _she's more possessive than a dog._ "So what was all the screaming about?"

"Look for yourself," Brooke grumbled thrusting the paper in front of Haley's face.

So Haley read:

"**DAVIS SCORES BIG TIME**

Women's National Soccer team star forward Brooke Davis was spotted at a local club with a brunette bombshell last night.

Locals said that Davis has been known to show up to the establishment on a regular basis during the off season

but they've never seen her accompanied buy the brunette beauty seen in the photos. Rumour has it that Davis is a

lesbian; could she have found a girlfriend in the mystery girl? It seems that there is a connection. Sources saw both enter

a separate room of the club vanishing for a good amount of time. Shortly after both girls exited the club in a hurry..."

"How embarrassing," Brooke groaned holding her head in her hands to which Haley and Jake laughed at. "Why must you mock me? You realize that I have to go to practice and deal with the torment that the girls are gonna put me through so some relief in the home front would be appreciated."

"Tigger, there is nothing embarrassing about this article," Haley reasoned while she glanced at the pictures.

"They commented on how we disappeared for a good chunk of time and how we left in a hurry, how could that not be embarrassing?" Brooke screeched.

"True...but they called be a brunette bombshell," Haley shrieked while clapping her hands together. Brooke simply rolled her eyes to Haley's antics.

~FA~

"Seems that someone has attracted the media's attention," a voice spoke from behind Brooke.

Brooke spun around from the cereal boxes that she had been staring at for ten minutes. "What do you want?" She spat at the man behind her.

"You're going to break up with Haley," he stated mater of factly.

"And why would I do that?" Brooke asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Because if you don't I'm gonna hurt her, simple as that." Brooke stared mouth agape at the man before he finished. "Oh and you have until tomorrow at midnight before I take any actions." With that said the man turned and left a shocked Brooke.

**That's it for chapter 8.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait; I think it's the longest time between updates for any of my stories...really really sorry. I had a little trouble with how this chapter was going to play out seeing that so many ideas are going through my head for the next chapter. Also sorry for the cliff-hanger, I know that I hate when I'm reading and the story come to a cliff-hanger but this one is necessary, it's there to make you think of what is going to happen, who is talking to Brooke, and what she's going to do. But I hope that the chapter wasn't a disappointment. It seems that I've apologized a lot in this A/N but here's another one, sorry that the end seemed kinda choppy but I wanted to update the story so you wouldn't have to be waiting for ever.**

**The song is "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**So let me know what you think by leaving a review, I love them. Feel free to give your ideas of who the mystery man is, what Brooke should do, and what's going to happen. I love hearing what you have to say. **

**=]**

**P.S. I know that I've been promising more Brooke/ Jamie and I'm sorry my past few chapters have been lacking in that category but I promise chapter 9 will have more.**


	9. Your Guardian Angel Pt 2

**A/N: So some of you may be thinking didn't she already post this chapter? The answer is yes and no. Yes I did post a chapter 9 already and no it isn't the same thing. After much debating with myself and some help from a friend, you know who you are, I realized that I owed it to myself and to you the readers out there to give this chapter more. After I posted the first one I knew that it was lacking in areas, so I re-read it and added some details in that were missing. If you want to re-read it I would absolutely love it because I feel horrible posting that lame excuse of a chapter.**

**And for those of you that didn't have to read my debacle of a first try, congrats!**

**Oh and BTW everything in BOLD is flashback FYI and italics is still thoughts.**

**Chapter 9: Your Guardian Angel Part 2**

Rain, it was mocking her. Her tears weren't enough to suffer through, the tears of her family weren't enough, the heavens decided that they would shed their tears for the fallen angel. _How could everything go so wrong? I did what he asked me to, I broke her heart, you'd think that'd be enough but noooo he had to go and hurt her._ More tears trickled down her cheeks at the thought of Haley, her Haley, lying in a hospital bed hanging on for life. And it wasn't just her life, it was everyone's; everyone needed Haley, if her absence was any hint, she was the glue that held everyone together.

"Mommy I'm scared," Jamie cried lifting his head from Brooke's shoulder the tears sliding down his face.

"Me too baby, me too," Brooke brought a hand up to his little chubby cheek and wiped away the tears, just like she couldn't stand to see Haley cry it pained her even more to see her son cry.

_**What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?**_** Brooke furiously paced around the apartment not allowing her body to rest while her mind was still racing. **_**I finally get her back and now he's threatening to take her away…what the hell! Who the hell does he think he is? He's an SOB that's who he is.**_** "Ahhhhh!"**

"**What's wrong Auntie Brooke?" Jamie asked while climbing on the couch and sitting down.**

**Brooke let out a labored sigh. "Nothing buddy, nothing." She took a seat next to her nephew pulling him into her side.**

"**It didn't sound like nothing," Jamie grunted not liking the idea that his favorite aunt was hiding something from him. Jamie tried to wriggle free from his aunt's clutches but alas he wasn't strong enough. "Let…me…go!"**

"**Nah-ah," Brooke smirked knowing that Jamie was unsuspecting. Without a words notice Brooke started her tickle assault on Jamie's stomach.**

"**Stop…it…please…STOP!" Jamie yelled between giggles.**

"**Never," Brooke responded with an evil laugh. Over the past three months things had been great. She was really starting to feel a connection with her nephew that she had longed for since she found out about him. Sure she wanted to be a mother but as life would have it she was an aunt, she wasn't upset about it because quite honestly she would be happy with any relationship with Jamie. He was such an amazing little boy. **

"**Please Mommy stop," Jamie pleaded wanting this onslaught to cease.**

**Brooke froze, **_**Mommy. Did he really just call me Mommy?**_** Brooke looked down at Jamie seeing the fright in his eyes. "What's wrong buddy?"**

**Jamie immediately scurried away from Brooke making sure there was enough space as possible between them facing away from the startled brunette. He stiffened at Brooke's question knowing that he had slipped up. "Jamie?" Brooke asked nervously.**

"**Well…if it's okay with you…umm…do you wanna be my Mommy?" Jamie asked avoiding Brooke's gaze knowing that this was a big deal. He loved his Daddy and his Auntie Rachel but he never felt that strong of a connection with either of them, well not as strong as he did with his Mama and Auntie Brooke.**

"**I would love to be your Mommy," Brooke smiled as tears trickled from her eyes, **_**I can't believe this is actually happening!**_

"**Really?" Jamie's hopeful eyes were all Brooke needed to know that he genuinely wanted this.**

"**Really," Brooke smiled pulling him onto her lap engulfing him in a hug.**

"**If you really want this then why are you crying?" Jamie asked after he pulled away from Brooke's hug.**

"**They're happy tears Jamie I promise," Brooke smiled kissing him on the forehead.**

"**Okay Mommy," Jamie beamed gaining an equally big grin from Brooke.**

_Why did life have to be so cruel?_ Jamie, this sweet innocent child had to go through the pain of dealing with one of his parents being in a life or death situation. It just wasn't fair, none of this was.

"Any news?" Lucas asked resting a reassuring hand on Brooke's shoulder. This entire ordeal was hard on everyone in the Scott family but it seemed that Brooke was taking it the hardest and none of the Scotts were able to understand why. Sure they knew that Brooke and Haley were in love but it seemed that Brooke was taking this personally, much more personally than the rest. Brooke simply shook her head prompting more tears to flow. "Jamie why don't you come with me and we'll leave Auntie Brooke alone."

"No," Jamie protested burying his head further in the crook of Brooke's neck while wrapping his arms tighter around her neck. "I don't wanna leave Mommy."

"You won't be leaving Mommy we'll stay in the hospital," Lucas tried to reason not understanding why Jamie was getting so upset.

"No," Jamie cried again. "I don't wanna leave you Mommy," he said with tears welling in his eyes as he looked pleadingly at Brooke.

"Don't worry baby you aren't going anywhere," Brooke reassured before kissing his forehead. She was still feeling the cloud nine affects every time Jamie called her 'Mommy'. Her dreams had come true that day; nothing could've stopped her until…well until her life started to unravel.

"**You're quiet, is everything alright?" Haley asked the concern evident. She and Brooke were walking through the moonlit streets of Tree Hill on their way to Tric. Haley, after much begging from Peyton, Deb and Karen, had agreed to play at Tric under her alias. She wasn't entirely trilled at the idea but it had been months since her last performance and she was itching to get back on stage her only hesitance in concerns to Brooke. She felt that if Brooke saw her on stage enjoying the double life she had created Brooke would think that she loved being Taylor and loved that life more and she didn't want anything along those lines crossing Brooke's thoughts. She loved her life as Haley Scott and she wouldn't trade it for the world.**

"**Yeah," Brooke sighed cringing at the lack of conviction behind her response, **_**how the hell am I supposed to break her heart?**_

"**That didn't sound too convincing," Haley frowned sensing that something was off with her girlfriend. "You can tell me anything, you know that?"**

"**Yeah I know…it's just that this is something that I don't want to do," Brooke exhaled knowing that it was now or never. It was getting close to eleven thirty and she wasn't about to risk Haley's life by being late, breaking her heart was enough to kill her, seeing Haley hurt would destroy her.**

"**And what is that?" Haley asked halting their movements not caring that they were standing in the middle of the street, Brooke was in distress and she was going to fix that no matter what. She rested her hands on Brooke's hips pulling her closer wanting Brooke to know that she was there for her, no matter what.**

"**I don't know how to say this," Brooke started shifting her gaze away from Haley. The closeness was calming yet killing her at the same time and Haley's eyes were boring into her with such concern that she couldn't breathe. Haley was being the perfect girlfriend, concerned, loving, caring, comforting, it was too much, Haley was doing everything right and yet she was about to have her world turned upside down.**

"**Just go with what seems right," Haley urged sensing that whatever was on Brooke's mind was big. She grew nervous when Brooke looked away, that was never a good sign. Brooke would usually look her in the eyes when they were talking, the only time she looked away was when she felt guilty.**

_**What seems right, none of this seems right. Breaking your heart doesn't seem right, it isn't right…why the hell does this have to happen?**_** She ran a frustrated hand through her hair using all her stalling tactics. "I've been seeing someone," she blurted out wanting the hell to end. Haley stepped back, withdrawing her hands from Brooke's sides, feeling the wind knocked right out of her lungs. Each breath became labored as she looked upon Brooke wondering if she had heard her right. **_**She can't be cheating on me, she wouldn't…she loves me.**_** The guilt etched on her face spoke thousands, **_**she's cheating on me.**_** "It's kinda a recent thing and I want to look into it, you know see where it goes." Haley took another disbelieving step back not understanding what was happening to her life. "Please say something?" Brooke pleaded after an excruciating silence.**

**She tried calming herself, taking slow deep breaths. She finally found her voice "I hope everything works out for you," **_**that's all I come up with, she just broke my fucking heart and that's all I come up with**_**. "I know that this sounds strange but I really do hope everything works out for you Brooke…" **_**and the lies keep coming.**_** "… I really wished that I could've been the one to make you happy but I know that I screwed my chances up a long time ago. But I want you to know, that no matter what happens between us…the song I wrote for you, I still mean every word. I'd do anything for you Brooke Davis and that won't change no matter what," Haley smiled weakly before turning and started walking away. **_**What a load of bull 'I'd do anything for you' what the hell was I thinking?**_

"**Haley," Brooke yelled desperately, **_**why isn't she fighting for me.**_

"**Just don't Brooke, ok?" Haley sighed the annoyance evident. She really didn't want to fight Brooke on this, **_**she's the one ending things, shouldn't she be happy that I'm walking away? "**_**You deserve better than me Brooke and I just hope that you've found it," Haley said without turning around, she couldn't face Brooke, she couldn't let her see the tears that were forming. She knew deep down that Brooke was better off without her, she deserved a chance for a family and to be with someone that would never hurt her in the way that she had. "Anyway shouldn't you be happy that I'm just rolling over, I don't see why you want to fight about this…unless," **_**this is payback for leaving. **_

"**Haley please," Brooke pleaded needing to see her face. "Listen to me!"**

"**No! Why should I listen to you?" Haley spun around fuming. She was beyond pissed at Brooke, she was being used for some sick plot of payback…no she wasn't being used she and Jamie were being use, **_**how dare she involve him, he did nothing to hurt her.**_** "You used…" the growing head lights hurtling towards them ripped Haley from her rant. As on instinct, Haley ran at Brooke shoving her until she was clear of the car not being able to escape that fate herself. The pain was searing, burning, and strong…until everything went black.**

**Brooke moaned slightly feeling the pain swell in her head. She sat up gingerly not liking the throbbing passing from one temple to the other. All thoughts of her injuries ceased when she saw Haley sprawled out on the pavement. She got to her feet and sprinted over to Haley "Haley…hunny…wake up," Brooke pleaded slightly shaking her needing her to wake up. "Please help me my girlfriend was hit by a car…" Brooke cried to the 9-1-1 operator.**

"Has anyone tried to talk to her?" Nathan asked looking upon a very broken and distraught Brooke. Like everyone else in the waiting room Nathan knew that Brooke was taking this hard but he didn't see the sense in her baring herself from the rest. This was a time when family needed to pull together, not separate.

"I tried but I don't think anyone is going to get through to her," Lucas sighed burying his head further in his hands. "I think she's blaming herself for what happened."

Nathan sighed knowing exactly what Lucas meant. Once he found out who hit Haley he knew that there was something behind his actions, _shit like that doesn't go unprovoked, he must've wanted something from Brooke._ _But what?_ Nathan looked back at Brooke, she had separated herself from the group, putting as much distance the private waiting area would allow between them. News of the accident had spread rather quickly considering that one of the Women's National Soccer team members was involved and the paparazzi was all over it surrounding the hospital asking anyone and everyone questions that no one had the answers to. Haley's doctors were gracious enough to offer them a private room where the paparazzi wouldn't be able to bother them. "I'll try," Nathan sighed lifting himself from his chair. "I know it's a stupid question but how you holding up?" He gently asked taking a seat across from Brooke. She was clutching to Jamie like her life depended upon it and that scared him, Jamie didn't need that type of pressure especially given the circumstances that they found themselves in.

"Not good," Brooke choked out, her voice hoarse from tears shed and unshed. She took a couple ragged breaths before continuing. "This day was going so great until he…" she trailed off as her will power dissolved allowing the tears to fall, the thought of all that had happened and all that's to come was pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Images of Haley sprawled on the pavement kept flashing through her mind, tormenting her in every way possible.

"We don't have to talk about it, I just want you to know that I'm here for you, we all are," Nathan said gesturing to the group on the other side of the waiting room. "We're in this together and nothing is going to change that."

Brooke laughed bitterly, _if they only knew._ "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew."

"Then why don't you tell me," Nathan slightly urged wanting to hear what Brooke had to say but not wanting to push her at the same time.

"Jamie," Brooke whispered shaking the small boy slightly. She didn't want Jamie hearing what she had to say, it was too hard, she couldn't stand the thought of what Jamie would think of her after everything that happened. She heard him mumble softly before wrapping his arms tighter around her neck. "Jamie, wake up," she nudged him again only this time he lifted his head from her shoulder.

"What's going on Mommy?" He asked the sleep evident in his voice. "Is Mama ok?"

"I don't know sweetie but I need you to go over there with Grandma and Grandpa for a second so I can talk to Uncle Nathan," Brooke spoke keeping her voice light and gentle. Despite the heart break and depression she felt she didn't want Jamie to sense any of that, he needed all the hope and support possible.

"I don't wanna leave you," Jamie pleaded tears forming in his eyes. Haley was lying in the hospital, condition unknown and Brooke was the only one that made him feel safe, well safe like Haley did.

"It'll only be for a minute and you'll be able to see me," Brooke reasoned. Jamie wordlessly slid from Brooke's lap making his way over to the other group. Brooke watched as he climbed onto Deb's lap and curled up into the same position he was in earlier.

"Mommy?" Nathan asked with a lightness in his voice that eluded him since the accident.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled. "Something recent, he asked me today if I wanted to be his Mommy."

"That's great Brooke," Nathan smiled grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. He could tell that this meant everything to her, being a mother, it just sucked that it had to happen under these conditions. Ever since they first met she would talk and dream about being a mom one day, _and know it is coming true, but at what cost?_ "How does Jake feel about that?"

"I didn't even get a chance to tell him…Haley doesn't even know," Brooke sighed the sadness returning. "Everything was just so crazy that I never got a chance to tell her and now…" she trailed off as more tears fell from her eyes sliding effortlessly down her cheek following in the path of its predecessors.

"Don't think that way, you WILL get a chance to tell her," Nathan assured sternly wanting Brooke to know that Haley was going to pull through.

"How do you know?" Her defeated tone going to new heights, never before had she felt so lost and alone.

"Because she's a fighter," he squeezed her hand again. "She didn't give up when Damien was beating her and she didn't give up when she came back, she fought for what she loved and she's not about to let this stop her."

"Damien hit her with his fist not a car," Brooke cried. "You didn't see her lying there, she wasn't breathing Nathan, she wasn't breathing." Nathan pulled her into a hug before she could continue. "This is all my fault."

"Shhhh, none of this is your fault," Nathan soothed knowing that Brooke had just reached her breaking point. He felt the same way when he found out about Haley's relationship with Damien, to him it was the natural way to feel, take the blame upon yourself because you don't know who to blame. He blamed himself for not seeing the signs, for not noticing the pain his baby sister was going through and he still hated himself for not noticing, but there was nothing he could do about it. And there was nothing Brooke could do about it, _he_ was the one that hit her not Brooke.

"Yes it is," Brooke pulled back forcefully. "I took too long, if I had just done it sooner then she wouldn't be lying in that OR fighting for her life."

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" Nathan asked suddenly realizing that blame wasn't the cause for Brooke's torment, guilt was and that didn't settle well with him.

"He told me that if I didn't break her heart before midnight that he was going to hurt her," Brooke cried feeling every fiber in her being tremble. The truth was out there for all to judge and she was ready, she was ready for the hatred and pain just as long as Haley pulled through she would willingly take all the blame. "I must've took too long and he…" more tears spilled as the truth continued to pour out.

"Brooke, what're you talking about? Why would he threaten to hurt Haley if you didn't break her heart?" He was beyond confused at this point, nothing seemed to be making any sort of sense.

"He thought that if I broke her heart she would go back to him. He knew that the only way I would follow through would be to hurt Haley. I did what he asked of me, I broke her heart and now she's lying there, fighting for her life and she thinks that I don't love her. If she dies and I never…" she couldn't hang in any longer, the tightening in her chest stopped her from talking, stopped her from breathing, stopped her from feeling as she fell to the floor her world came crashing around her, the darkness consuming her.

**That's all for chapter 9.**

**So I hope you liked this one more, if you already read the first try, and I hope that this one seems more up to par. **

**If you want to review again please go ahead, I love them no matter what.**

**The next chapter will answer all you questions pertaining to the accident, who, why, and what will they think? I won't rush this next chapter because that is what got me into trouble with this one. I rushed it because I felt that I had to get it up so you could enjoy. This one I know won't take me as long as the last one but I'm going to make sure that it lives up to my standards.**

**=]**


	10. If We Meet Again

"Ow ow ow," Haley groaned as she slowly sat up, her body protesting the entire time. "Why does everything hurt?

"That tends to happen when you've been hit by a car," a voice broke through the darkness. The voice wasn't threatening but it definitely wasn't kind.

It was then, as Haley shot to attention, that she finally took in her surroundings. It was night, or just simply dark, and she was sitting in the middle of one of Tree Hill's riverfront roads. _How did I…_but her thoughts trailed off when images of her accident came flooding back; Brooke, their fight, the car, and then darkness.

"Who are you?" Haley asked while continuing to scan the abandoned street looking for any sign of her companion. Finally her eyes settled upon the lone figure of a man sitting on the curb.

"I'm hurt," the man feigned insult while rising to his feet. "She doesn't even recognize her own son."

"Jamie," Haley gasped, he was the last person she expected to see.

He finally came close enough for Haley to recognize him. He was clearly an older version of her son, if the fact that he was the perfect mixture of the Scotts' and Davis' gene pool wasn't a sign then it was definitely the attitude that gave him away.

Haley rose to her feet before the very adult version of her son. "How'd this happen?" She asked softly not being able to wrap her mind around anything that was going on.

"We have you to thank for that," Jamie spat. He knew that he wasn't sent here to yell and berate his mom but he wasn't going to let the chance escape him. He was going to make sure that his mom knew the extent of his displeasure of being put in this very situation, _no child should have to go through this with their parent._

"Don't forget the venom while you're at it," Haley retorted. She was clueless as to how she'd gotten here, where ever 'here' was, or why she was here and that, in her mind, gave Jamie no right to be flippant with her.

"Well excuse me for being insensitive about this entire situation but I have every right to be pissed about all of this," Jamie said flailing his arms in the directions of the vacant street.

"And what exactly is the 'situation'?" Haley asked hand on the hip and eyebrow raised. She wanted an explanation and she wanted one now.

"That's all up to you to figure out before we even get to go on our lovely journey together," the sarcasm oozing from Jamie's voice. He wanted to tell her, he wanted this whole journey to get started. Jamie knew in his heart that the only way for life to get back on track was for Haley to understand just how important she was.

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Haley asked with an aggravated sigh. This whole cryptic thing that Jamie had going on was getting on her last nerves not to mention her already splitting headache.

"Gee I don't know…why don't you use that 'Tutor Girl' brain of yours and figure it out. Or did that all go to waste with your rock star life?"

"James Davis Scott!" Haley yelled having had enough of her son's attitude. "You are never to speak to me like that again! I don't care that you're an adult!"

"Sorry," Jamie mumbled at hearing his mother's outburst. The anger and hurt swirling throughout Haley's eyes had frightened and saddened him at the same time. He never meant to hurt her with his attitude, he just simply couldn't figure out how to control his own emotions. "I didn't mean it. I'm just…frustrated."

"Apology accepted," Haley accepted upon seeing the regret in her son's posture. "Maybe if you tell me why you're so frustrated I can help you figure out a solution."

"But I can't," Jamie sighed while bowing his head, _if it were only that easy._ "You have to come to that conclusion on your own."

"And like I asked before, how am I supposed to do that?" Haley let out an aggravated sigh. This entire conversation was infuriating. _How am I supposed to figure out why I'm here when the one person that can tell me isn't allowed to tell me? This has to be someone's sick joke._

"What is the last thing you remember?" Jamie calmly asked, _they never said anything about helping her along._

"You mean right before the searing pain being inflicted upon my body from the hood of a car," Haley retorted playfully. Jamie was about to scold her for not taking this situation seriously when he noticed her cocked eyebrow. He shook his head knowingly and let her continue. "I just remember being furious with Brooke for involving you in her plan for payback."

"Ok…but what were you thinking about during your argument?" Jamie coxed knowing that he was close to pulling the answer out of her.

"I don't know," Haley let out an aggravated sigh. _Liar, you do know._ And she did. She remembered everything about her last encounter with Brooke before her accident; the heartbreak, betrayal, and anger. She had an idea where Jamie was going with this but she didn't want to admit it because admitting it would make everything that much more real.

"C'mon, I know that you know what I'm talking about," Jamie pleaded needing to hear Haley say it.

"I was thinking that everyone would have been better off if I'd never been born," Haley mumbled. Shame washed over her like a wave pulling her out to sea, it was drowning every ounce of her being. Never before had she been so ashamed with herself, not even when she was with Damien. It had been a simple moment of weakness, _or so I thought. I was just upset…right? I didn't actually mean it._ She didn't want to believe that she had become this weak, weak enough to think that her life didn't matter. _But does it really? Everyone _would _be better off without me._

"No they wouldn't" Jamie sighed regretfully,_ I really am going to have to go through this with her._ He saw the questioning swirling through his mother's eyes. "I can hear your thoughts," he mumbled knowing that he was in for a rude awakening.

"You what?" Haley practically screamed.

"Before you go freaking out let me explain," Jamie interrupted not wanting to go through another bought with his mom. "The only reason that I can hear your thoughts is to help you, not to invade your privacy."

"And how in the hell will the ability to hear my thoughts NOT be an invasion but instead something helpful?"

"Well for starters I'll be able to know when you're ready to go back," Jamie spoke rationally. The anger and frustration was coming off Haley in waves. "And I'll also be able to know if you doubt anything that I'm showing you."

"And why would I doubt anything that you show me?" Haley asked with a huff. This was absolutely beyond bizarre.

"Well why don't we just wait and see?" Jamie said with a snap of his fingers.

With a blink of the eye Haley instantly noticed the change in her surroundings. She was no longer surrounded by the shadows of the riverfront but smack dab in the middle of Tree Hill High.

"Uh Jamie? What're we doing here?" Haley asked not bothering to hide the shock or panic to her voice. She hadn't stepped foot in THH in four years. She used to be royalty in the corridors but now, now she just felt like an outsider.

"This is where our journey begins." Jamie's outstretched arms indicating their surroundings.

"Just peachy," the brunette said gruffly while crossing her arms over her chest. She sat and waited for something to happen; a person to appear, lockers clanging, anything that would indicate that she wasn't trapped in TTH with her son. "Shouldn't there be oh I don't know students wandering the halls?"

"Just be patient," the blonde sighed not appreciating his mother's attitude.

So they waited. Just as Haley was about to protest to their stagnant positions she heard commotion coming from the English wing.

"Ow, ow, ow…" the voice of Lucas Scott could be heard echoing down the hall.

A furious Brooke came flying around the corner dragging Lucas by his ear. She slammed him against a locker, the crash rattling its neighbors.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Lucas screamed at Brooke not caring who his outburst could attract. If it caught the attention of someone that could diffuse this situation the better off he would be. If he knew one thing about Brooke Davis, he knew to never get on her bad side.

"You! You are my problem!" Brooke seethed while angrily poking the blonde in his chest. "Cheating bastards like you are my problem!"

"You're outta your mind," the trapped boy spoke. He attempted to make a break for freedom but was stopped when Brooke shoved him back into the lockers.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting out of this that easy." Brooke glared at the taller figure, not caring that Lucas was easily a head above her and had at least forty pounds on her. "What the hell do you think you were doing with that slut?"

"This has nothing to do with you Brooke, so just stay the hell outta it!" Lucas shoved past Brooke not caring that he nearly knocked her over.

"She's my best friend! Of course this has to do with me. I won't just sit around and watch you hurt Peyton like this," Brooke hollered after his retreating form. "She deserves better than you."

"Ok, so my brother is a cheating ass, what does that have to do with me?" Haley said with slit eyes. She watched as Lucas continued to walk away un-phased by Brooke's words. The sight before her didn't seem right, hell it didn't even seem plausible in any world.

"He doesn't have anyone that looks up to him."

"Why would that make him cheat on Peyton?" Haley's small voice broke through the silence. _Just because I'm not around to look up to him doesn't give him a reason to cheat on Peyton. I know Lucas, he would never be able to betray Peyton like that, he loves her._

"In this world Lucas doesn't feel the need to keep up a good reputation. He doesn't need one anymore. But that doesn't change the fact that he does care for Peyton, Lucas just doesn't see the point in settling down so early in life." Jamie explained knowing that this was just the start of upsetting scenes that were in story for Haley.

Haley just stayed quiet as she tried to process. A small battle broke out in her mind. _So what if Lucas is a cheating ass right now, like Jamie said, Lucas still cares about her. It's just a phase. He'll mature and realize that he needs Peyton just as much as she needs him._ One side was screaming. _So what if he cares about her, once a cheater always a cheater. Just because he still cares about her doesn't mean that he'll grow out of this lifestyle. The cheating will become a habit that he just can't break. _Argued a smaller voice, the unsure voice, the voice that knew Haley was important.

Jamie couldn't help but let a small smile slip as he listened to Haley's inner battle. It wasn't much but it was progress and he'd take whatever he could get.

"What d'ya say that we move on?" Jamie asked lightly. He could already see the stress this entire situation was having on him mom and even though he was pissed at her it still pained him to watch her struggle.

"Sure," Haley replied quietly.

Jamie places his hand on Haley's back guiding her towards the double doors just in front of them. They passed through the doors only to be met with the interior of a house that Haley knew all too well. It was practically her second home, the Davis house.

Haley took the lead from there. She wandered around the house taking note that nothing had changed; it was the same house that she had memorized like the back of her hand. Voices coming from the kitchen grabbed her attention. Her feet lead the way as her ears registered that it was Nathan and Brooke.

_I wonder if Brooke's found a different Scott to crush on?_ Haley thought, sending a chill through her spine. If that were the case, she knew that she'd be running out of the house in an instant.

"So what's got you so down in the dumps Hot Shot?" Brooke asked from her seat at the kitchen island.

"Nothing," Nathan sighed from his leaning position against the counter opposite Brooke. There was definitely something on his mind but he wasn't about to tell Brooke, _I'd never hear the end of it if I told her._

"Bull," the brunette smirked knowing that there was indeed something bothering her best friend. "I'm your best friend Nate and I can tell when you're hiding something from me so spill."

"I…I just don't know," Nathan ran an aggravated hand through his hair. He knew, he just didn't know how to explain. He looked up and met Brooke's eyes for the first time and saw the concern held in them. "I guess I'm just tired of this image that I've gotten myself into."

"Hot Shot?" Brooke asked with the utmost confusion.

"That's part of it. Not the basketball part of it but the insinuation about my love life. I mean I used to love it, the prospect of getting a new girl every night was something that I craved but recently…" he let out another sigh as he saw some comprehension enter Brooke's eyes. "Recently I've realized that I want more. I want more than just a one night stand with some stranger. I want to do the whole couple-y thing with someone; the wooing, the date, the…the commitment."

"Wow," Brooke let out with a breath. She never thought she'd see the day that Nathan Scott wanted to settle down. That's a lie, she knew that she would see the day she just figured that it would be in their junior or senior year of college when it was close to being in the real world.

"Is that a good 'wow' or bad 'wow'?" Nathan asked tentatively.

"It's a good 'wow', kinda unexpected but good," Brooke gave a comforting smile. "I'm proud of you Nate. You're turning out to be a great guy, well not that you weren't before you're just turning into an even better guy." Nathan gave her an appreciative smile. "But boy are the girls of THH going to be upset when Nathan 'Hot Shot' Scott is off the market. I can see the river of tears now."

"Very funny, you're a regular comedian," Nathan deadpanned.

"I know, right! If soccer doesn't work out for me at least I have a back up."

"I wouldn't count on that," Nathan chuckled.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Brooke glared daggers at the now hysterical Nathan.

"Don't quit…your day job," Nathan panted out.

"You are so in…"

"C'mon Rachel! Please can we just talk about this?" Jake begged as he followed a very pissed off Rachel who had come storming through the back door.

"No! No we can't talk about this! Because hopefully 'this' won't ever become something!" Rachel said gesturing towards herself.

"Is everything alright?" Brooke asked hoping that her interruption would stop the inevitable screaming match.

"No!" Rachel yelled at Brooke. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. _We were careful! How the hell could we let this happen?_ "Nothing will ever be alright."

"If we just talked about it then we could make it," Jake suggested in a softer tone hoping that Rachel would calm down.

"Talking about it won't make anything better! Talking about it won't stop me from being pregnant! Talking about it won't make this situation go away!" Rachel screamed before storming off further into the Davis household. She completely ignored Brooke and Nathan's shocked and bewildered faces.

Jake let out a defeated sigh. _Well that's not how I had planned on telling everyone._ He looked up and met the faces of his sister and friend only being able to muster a shaky smile before going after his girlfriend.

"So what? Rachel's pregnant; that still happened in my world," Haley spoke matter-of-factly. _ I don't see the big deal, well I don't see how Rachel's pregnancy has anything to do with me._

"It's not the pregnancy that is affected by you, not matter what world you're in Rachel was destined to get pregnant. It's her reaction that has to do with your existence," Jamie explained.

"And how the hell is my existence even remotely related to Rachel's pregnancy? I wasn't even around when she found out about her pregnancy the first time." Haley asked with a triumphant look. She knew that she had caught Jamie on this one, _there's no way he can justify this one._

"You may not have been there but your existence was the reason for Rachel's calmer reaction," Jamie started. "If it hadn't been for her and Jake's break Rachel never would've realized how much she loved Jake. It the time that she was separated from Jake she was able to grow up and understand just how much he mattered to her and how much she had taken him for granite in your world. In this world she never got that chance. To her, in this world, Jake is still just her boyfriend not the guy she wants to spend the rest of her life with."

"So you're trying to tell me that because Jake never had the opportunity to stand up for Brooke during the whole Chase debacle Rachel doesn't realize that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him?" Haley asked skeptically. _This Rachel/Jake pregnancy is pushing things. I kinda understood the whole "Lucas" is a cheating bastard but this is too far out there._

"Think what you want but Jake and Rachel needed that break from each other," Jamie said.

"Whatever," Haley simply scoffed.

"Well that's…unexpected," Nathan sighed. The thought of Rachel being pregnant was crazy to say the least. Rachel was the last person he expected to take to motherhood kindly.

"I wish I could say that I was completely shocked that this happened but I can't, they go at it like rabbits all the time," Brooke said with a gagging noise. "You have no idea how scarring it is to wake up at 2AM to hearing them going at it."

Nathan chuckled. "Well I'm sure that you and Chase pay them the same favor."

"Yea," Brooke said with a lowered gaze. _Too bad I don't even wanna be with him._

"Hey," Nathan said while taking steps towards his best friend. "What's going on? Is everything alright between you and Adams?"

"Actually, we're not together anymore."

"What?" Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Brooke and Chase had been dating since freshman year, they were the 'It' couple at THH. "What happened?"

Brooke shrugged. _What did happen? Oh that's right, you realized that you like girls._ "I just realized that he's not what I want anymore."

"But that's crazy! How can you not want him after three years?" Nathan asked not understanding anything that was coming out of his friend's mouth.

"Back off!" Brooke growled. She knew that she was being irrational for snapping at Nathan but her defenses were up. It was hard enough trying to sort out her feelings, she didn't need Nathan's added stupidity to deal with. "It's been a long time coming. It's been like this for three months."

"What's been like this for three months?" Nathan asked hoping that he could help the brunette out.

"I just…you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Nathan said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Just promise me that you won't freak out," Brooke asked with hopeful eyes. She watched as Nathan nodded his head in confirmation. _Here goes nothing._ "I'm gay."

Silence filled the kitchen as Nathan processed what Brooke was telling him. _She's gay. My best friend is gay. Brooke likes girls. Brooke has liked girls for three months. Brooke broke up with Chase because she likes girls. _At that thought Nathan couldn't help but hide his smile. _Ha, Adams is gonna be pissed when he finds out Brooke dumped him because she likes girls._ There was no hiding the fact that Nathan Scott didn't like Chase Adams, he only tolerated the prick because Brooke was his best friend.

"I take it by that smile that you're alright with this?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"Yea, yea I'm definitely alright. Now I'm finally free of being nice to that prick," Nathan beamed at Brooke knowing that she would get a kick out of his reasoning.

"You're so bad," she playfully swatted at his arm.

"What can I say? Never liked the guy, he was never good enough for you anyway," Nathan gave a sincere smile. His smile turned into one of utter delight as a thought crossed his mind. "Now we can talk about all the hot girls!"

"Boys," Brooke sighed with an endearing smile directed at the completely distracted Scott standing before her. _He's probably thinking about who we can talk about first. Hmmm hopefully it's Mandy Musgrave…if I ever got the chance, slow down there girl, one step at a time._

"Glad to see that she's come to her senses," Haley smile triumphantly at hearing Brooke's admission.

"I thought that you'd like to see it," Jamie smiled. There was no reason that they needed to see Brooke's admission to being gay, he just figured that it would cheer Haley up.

"Yea, I did like it. Thank you," Haley said sincerely as she looked at Jamie. "One question though, how come Nathan doesn't just ask Mia out on a date?" That was the only thing that bothered Haley about this little 'scene'. She knew that no matter what world she was in, Nathan was never one to not go after what he wanted.

"He's never met her," Jamie started, secretly thrilled that his mom had asked him about Nathan. "Mia met you in music class way before the thought of going to a Ravens' basketball game crossed her mind. If it wasn't for your friendship and kindness, Mia never would've gone to that basketball game. In this world Mia just sticks to music and her friends that she made in class, she never felt the desire to experience the rush of a basketball game that you had described to her."

The voices were starting up again. _All of this is coincidental. Everything could work out in the end. It's not because you're not alive. _One voice said, but Haley could hear the weakness behind it. It was more hushed and muffled. _They need you. You're the glue that holds them together. You're their missing piece. Everything would be better if you were alive._ The other voice argued. This voice had grown in strength from her previous inner battle. But if anything, it held equal power as its counterpart.

"You wanna move on?" Jamie asked. He too had noticed the change in the force behind Haley's battle. _She's starting to get it._

"Lead the way," Haley waved her hand in front of them.

Haley dutifully followed Jamie as he walked towards one of the first floor guest rooms. When he gestured to the door she assumed that there was going to be another scene on the other side. _Hopefully it's a good one._

"Chase I'm sorry I just don't love you anymore," Brooke sighed knowing that he wasn't going to go away easily. She had known for a while that she didn't love Chase, that she could never love Chase. He just wasn't what she wanted anymore. No guy was what she wanted anymore.

"C'mon Brooke, you know we're good together," Chase practically begged as he advanced towards her looking for some sympathy from the brunette. He had followed her into the empty guest bedroom knowing this was the only chance he'd get to try and talk some sense into the stubborn brunette. He wasn't going to let Brooke go without a fight.

"Seriously Chase, back off," Brooke spat but that didn't deter his advancement.

"She said back off Adams!" Nathan growled from the doorway. He had been watching Brooke the entire night knowing that something was bothering her. The moment he spotted Chase following her he knew that something was up. "Or do you need to be personally escorted from the party?" He asked with a series of cracking knuckles.

Chase slinked out of the room knowing that if he wanted to survive not just the night but the rest of high school he needed to at least stay off Nathan's bad side.

"Finally," Brooke sighed while taking a seat on the bed shortly followed by Nathan.

"Why so glum?" Nathan asked softly while wrapping a reassuring arm around her shoulders. He could sense that something was bothering her but he didn't understand what. She had told him she was gay earlier and he had immediately noticed a weightlessness to her attitude that hadn't been there in over three months. But for the life of him he couldn't understand why she was sad, she was finally free from her loser boyfriend, _there's nothing stopping her now._

"Why couldn't you be a girl?" She asked with a crooked smile which Nathan just had a full hearted laugh at. "Don't laugh," Brooke pouted. "My life would be perfect if you were a girl." She glared at Nathan as he tried and failed to withhold his laughter. "I know that if you were a girl I'd definitely go after you, it only makes sense…us being best friends and all."

"Yea and I'm pretty sure that my mom was banking on that for us in this form," Nathan said with a smile while giving Brooke's shoulders a squeeze.

"Yea she can count that out. Oh I know what would be better, if you had a hot sister." Her mind wandered to what a Scott sister could possibly look like, _definitely a hottie._

"Like I'd let you near any sister of mine," Nathan snorted at the thought. Images of Brooke chasing after a young girl around his house just kept popping through his mind.

"Like you'd let anyone else near her," she gave her best friend a look. She could just picture Nathan building a Rapunzel tower in his backyard where his sister would remain until he found her a proper suitor.

"True…but if you really wanna take up this matter you should ask my parents why they decided to stop at two." Nathan couldn't help but smile at the thought of a little sister. Sure he would definitely be the over protective brother type but it would've still been cool to know what it was like.

"I really don't understand why they stopped with you two. You would think that they'd want to have one successful child," Brooke smirked while swiftly getting up from her seat and running towards the door.

"You're sooooo gonna regret that Davis!" Nathan yelled as he tried to find the brunette in the sea of teens.

"I get what you're saying," Haley whispered with her head bent. She had seen the heartbroken look in both Brooke's and Nathan's eyes when they were talking about another Scott child. _That should be me. They shouldn't have to wonder what life would be like, they should know._

"You may think you understand what I'm saying but you won't really know until you can live it," Jamie said with a smile. His mother was finally starting to understand how important she was to everyone around her and he couldn't be happier. With any luck things would be better than they were when Haley finally woke up.

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you finally fully understanding how important you are to everyone."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Haley asked almost defiantly. She had seen what Jamie was trying to show her by visiting everyone in her life. There was nothing else that he could do that would show her how much her life mattered.

"Like this," Jamie said as he placed his hands on Haley's shoulders and shoved her out the door to the guest room.

Haley watched with mild displeasure as her adult son pushed her. _Real mature Jamie._ The guest room door shut just as her body staggered backwards clear of the doorway. "Can't even face me after that little stunt," she muttered under her breath while reaching for the door knob. But she found nothing behind the closed door; Jamie was nowhere in sight.

"What the…" but she trailed off when she felt someone's presence behind her. Haley spun around expecting to see Jamie's playful smirk but was startled to find that it wasn't Jamie standing behind her but Lucas Scott.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked to the startled blonde. He'd never seen her around the high school or town. She was hot and he wanted a chance to get to know her and seeing she wasn't from around town was a plus, there was no way she could know about his situation with Peyton.

Haley quickly, and not so discreetly, looked over her shoulders to see if there was someone in the guest bedroom that she had over looked. To no avail the room was still empty.

"You can see me?" She asked in disbelief.

Lucas let out a hearty laugh to the petite blonde standing before him. "Sounds like you've had a little too much of the punch." When he noticed the scowl the blonde was giving him he quickly tried to back track. "Of course I can see you, how could I miss a beauty like you?"

"Gross," Haley gagged as she pushed past Lucas. This was getting weird, _as if it wasn't weird before._ An involuntary shiver ran through Haley's body at the thought that Lucas was hitting, _lamely I might add,_ on her.

Haley mindlessly maneuvered through the throng of teens that occupied the Scott house. _What's going on? Why can people see me now? And where the fuck is Jamie? Just breathe Haley, head for the door without being seen._ With a thud Haley walked straight into a rather large and strong body. With a horrified look she met the gaze of none other than Nathan Scott, _so much for getting out of here without being noticed._

"Sorry," she mumbled while trying to sidestep her brother.

"No problem," Nathan smiled warmly down at the seemingly frightened girl. He noticed her sidestep and matched it. He'd seen Lucas talking to her and his curiosity was getting the best of him; he needed to find out if the rumors about his brother's cheating ways were true. "Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"Reality," Haley sighed, _why can't I just wake up? I get it now Jamie, I really do._ When nothing happened an aggravated sigh befell her lips. _Well I might as well enjoy this while it lasts, right? Nothing like being back in high school to put everything back into perspective._

"What?"

"Never mind, so why are you so interested in what I'm up to?" Haley asked with a smirk. She knew that Nathan had much better things to be doing at a party like this than asking the partygoers what they were up to.

Nathan gave a smirk of his own, _spunk, I like her already._ "Fine, you caught me, I do have an ulterior motive. I was just wondering what that guy over there was talking to you about?" He pointed to where Lucas was now sulking near the makeshift dance floor.

"If you want to call his failed attempt at flirting talking then be my guest," Haley responded, venom oozing throughout her tone.

"Damn," Nathan breathed while running a troubled hand through his hair. _I guess that answers my questions. I really hope Peyton doesn't know._

"You should tell her," Haley started. She saw the puzzled look that Nathan gave her and continued. "His girlfriend. You should tell her that he cheats on her." Even though she knew Peyton would be crushed to find out that Lucas was cheating on her, she knew that it would be a thousand times worse if Peyton found out that her friends were hiding the truth from her.

"How do you know about Lucas and Peyton? I've never seen you around here before?" Nathan couldn't hide his bewildered tone.

"I just…things get around," Haley smiled sadly. She could see how much stress this situation was bringing Nathan and it pissed her off. In her reality Lucas would never dream of cheating on Peyton; she just wished that this Nathan could know that. The inner battle Nathan was fighting was obvious to Haley. "Just forget about your troubles for tonight and deal with it tomorrow. Why let a good party go to waste."

"I like your thinking," he smiled a genuine smile, a smile that had escaped his lips since he first heard about his brother's infidelity. "So how come I've never seen you around here before?"

"I'm not usually into the party scene." Haley went for the easy route.

"So what makes tonight special?" Nathan grabbed two cups and handed one to the blonde.

"I don't know, I guess I just thought that I'd live a little," _oh the irony._ "I'm Haley by the way."

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Nathan Scott and welcome to the party," he said with a cheeky grin. _If Lucas struck out she'll never be able to resist my charm_.

"Save it," Haley playfully glared at her smug brother. _Should've figured that Nathan would make a move._ "You're wasting your time. You're not my type."

"And what would your type be?" He asked trying to save face and his ego. It was a rare occurrence that both Scott brothers struck out on the same girl. If they didn't like Lucas' broody emotional character then they loved Nathan's confident jock.

"I'd take her over you any day," Haley said with her smirk still plastered on her lips while pointing towards a certain brunette that was glaring at Nathan with envy. She had to restrain the laughter that was threatening to escape her throat. _Awwww! Brooke looks so cute when she's jealous._

"Ah, I see that my best friend Brooke has caught your eye," he remarked. He too saw the daggers that Brooke was shooting in his direction. Making a very discreet 'come here' head nod, Nathan smiled at Brooke hoping that she would get the hint.

"Hey Nathan," Brooke greeted nonchalantly. She wanted to play this cool. This girl would be the first one she attempted to hit on and she was a bundle of nerves.

Brooke had instantly noticed the petite blonde when she emerged from the spare bedroom. She half expected to see one of her peers following her but was pleasantly relived when no one else popped out of the room. But seeing the blonde turning down both Scott brothers left her with hope. _Even if she is straight she'd be a perfect friend in my book._

"And who is this gorgeous being that…"

"Quit the sweet talk and ask me to dance already," Haley smiled when both Nathan and Brooke's jaws nearly dropped to the floor. She raised a questioning eyebrow when Brooke didn't make a move. "Well c'mon."

Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and dragged the practically motionless brunette until they were well integrated with the rest of the dancers. "If We Ever Meet Again" by Timbaland and Katy Perry came blasting through the speakers. Haley started to move her body to the rhythm hoping to coax Brooke out of the statue she'd become.

Haley moved closer to Brooke hoping that the feeling of their bodies close would snap Brooke out of her trance. "You just gonna stand there or are you gonna dance with me?" She whispered into Brooke's ear. She could see the obvious shiver run through the brunette's body and smiled, _I still got it._

_Finally! _ Haley cheered when she felt Brooke's hands rest on her hips. It was tentative and so junior high but it was a step in the right direction in Haley's book.

"Sorry," Brooke mumbled shyly after she finally started to move to the music. This girl was such a mystery to her and not just her identity. The feelings that the blonde was able to evoke sent Brooke to new heights but she had absolutely no idea how that was possible after knowing her for all of a minute, _Chase never made me feel anything close to this and I've known him for years!_ She wasn't simply dancing with the petite girl, it felt like she was floating, the solid world around her just faded away, and she liked it. "You just caught me off guard back there."

"I guess you could say that I just go for what I want," Haley smiled when she saw the blush spread across Brooke's cheeks. _Ok that's it, when I wake up my new mission: make Brooke blush all the time._ The waves of sadness from earlier were coming back tenfold. Yes she had missed Brooke while watching her during her little adventure with Jamie but being able to experience the simple things; her blush, smile, dimples, touch, smell, just everything that Brooke Davis was brought back her love and dedication for the brunette. It didn't matter what she went back to, she was going to fight for Brooke. "But I suppose that I could've waited for the cheesy pick up line that I'm sure you were moments away from uttering."

"There was no cheesy pick up line!" Brooke scoffed at the audacity that this girl had at mocking her flirting.

"Oh really?" Haley smirked. This lightness between them was absolutely amazing; it felt like they truly were back in high school pre-Chase debacle. "Well then would you care to enlighten your dance partner of what you were going to say?"

_The nerve!_ Brooke playfully scowled at her partner. _Crap! It was cheesy._

Haley saw Brooke's face drop and chuckled. "Did someone just realize that their pick up line was a train wreck?"

"Fine," Brooke grumbled as she rested her forehead against the blonde's shoulder. The funny thing, she didn't even know the girl's name but she felt comfortable enough to be her goofball embarrassed self like they had known each other forever. "My line was cheesy and a turn off but in my defense it was my first attempt at flirting with a girl."

"And it was a very noble attempt, Brooke," Haley smiled when she met Brooke's gaze. "Too bad I'm the impatient type."

"Now here you are using my name like we know each other and I don't even know your name," she smiled at the blonde trying to save face. She already admitted that she wasn't great at opening lines but if she could prove that she could maintain a flirtatious conversation she had a shot with the blonde.

"I'm Haley."

"Well it's nice to put a name to a gorgeous being." Brooke's thousand watt smile shone through as Haley laughed at her line. "At least I can make you laugh."

"Always," Haley whispered before ducking her head at her slip up.

"What?" Brooke tilted her head lower so she could try and make eye contact with the downtrodden girl.

"Nothing," she smiled back at Brooke. She wasn't going to let her memories mess things ups, at least not tonight.

Being bold, the nerves that she was feeling earlier having vanished, Brooke pulled Haley into her body finally letting her senses the joy of being filled by everything that was Haley. This girl was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She was soft yet powerful, there was this force behind the blonde that was mysterious and intriguing. The rhythm that Haley was setting was absolutely intoxicating. Brooke's knees had almost let out when she first fully felt Haley's hips moving with her own, it was so natural and in sync, _like we're meant for each other._

"Better," Haley mumbled into Brooke's ear. She could feel the confidence coming back to Brooke in waves. "Oh great."

"What?" Brooke questioned. She heard the contempt in Haley's voice and didn't like it one bit. _What could possibl…oh fuck!_ She let out an aggravated sigh as she watched Chase approach them. "Just let me handle him." She waited for Haley's approving nod before she stood between her date and her ex.

"What do you want Chase?" She spat. _He fucking left the party! And if he knew what was good for him he would've kept it that way._

"Is this why you dumped me?" Chase seethed. He couldn't believe the scene that he had been unfolding before him. His girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, whatever the hell she was had dumped him for a chick. _Not in my lifetime!_ "Because you decided to test you sexuality and chase some skirt!"

_THWAK!_ And Chase was looking up at Brooke from his place on the floor while holding his jaw. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you have no right to come around here and talk to me like that!" Brooke screamed over the music not caring who heard. She had dealt with Chase's shit for long enough, it was time that she stood up for herself. "And don't you dare talk about Haley that way!"

"You've certainly got a pair, I'll give you that," Chase snickered as he pulled himself to his feet. Taking a quick glance at Haley he smirked. "I do have to say you have good taste in sluts."

Brooke was winding up to lay another fist across Chase's smug face when another fist beat hers to it. She watched as Chase flew backwards ten feet knocking into several of her peers before he stumbled to the floor.

"I thought I told you to get the hell outta here," Nathan growled while towering over Chase. "That doesn't mean to terrorize my best friend because she dumped your sorry ass." Chase was about to rebut but stopped when he saw Lucas come racing over to aid his brother.

"Fuck all of you!" Chase yelled before running out of the Davis house.

"Dick…"

"Jerk…" Nathan and Lucas growled at the same time.

"Hey Brooke are you…" but Nathan trailed off as he saw Haley leading Brooke towards the kitchen. Without another word he followed the two wanting to make sure with his own eyes that Brooke was ok.

He reached the kitchen to find Brooke with her hand running under the water and what he presumed to be Haley rummaging through the freezer. He watched with rapt attention as this new girl doted over Brooke like she had done it a thousand times before.

Haley had found a bag of frozen peas and quickly wrapped it in a dish towel. "Gimme." Haley commanded while pointing to Brooke's swelling hand.

Brooke quirked her eyebrow while obeying Haley's order and held out her hand for it to only be grabbed by the caring blonde. She watched with rapt attention as Haley examined her slightly bloodied knuckles with a quizzical look. _What's so intriguing about a post-punch fist?_ "Ow," Brooke hissed when Haley applied the bag of peas. No matter how many times she got injured during a game or everyday life Brooke hated the pain.

"Baby."

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me," Haley chided while waving her finger at Brooke. "It's what you get for going around punching guys bigger than you." _What on earth possessed her to think that she could take on Chase? The girl is nuts._

"He had no right to talk about you like that," she grumbled in response not seeing why Haley was so upset with her. She was simply defending her honor and now she was getting all pissy and judgmental.

"That still gives you no right to go after a guy like Chase. He could've pummeled you," Haley whispered while bowing her head; just the thought of Brooke getting attacked by Chase made her cringe, she could still clearly remember how sore her cheek was after he punched her.

Brooke looked up from her hand at the change in Haley's voice. Even though it was just a whisper, Brooke could hear every ounce of fear and that was unsettling beyond anything that she had ever experienced. She'd taken note that Haley had bowed her head but for the life of her she couldn't understand why. _How can this amazing girl come to care so much about me this quickly?_ It didn't seem natural but at the same time it warmed her heart to no end.

Without hesitating Brooke raised her uninjured hand and lifted Haley's chin so she could look the blonde in the eyes. She was startled to see tears brimming Haley's eyes.

"Hey," Brooke whispered while wiping a stray tear that had fallen. "Shhh, there's no reason to cry. It's just a couple scratches nothing serious."

"But it could've been so much more," Haley whispered, not being able to trust the strength of her voice. She knew that any slip up could give away what she'd been through, how she'd gotten there and missing out on this precious time with Brooke but she couldn't hold in her emotions. Yea she knew that it was a stupid scuffle but the possibility of Brooke getting hurt just pushed her over the edge. It was like she was back in the street, heartbroken but willing to risk everything for Brooke wishing that she would be the one to suffer the pain instead of her girlfriend.

Without even thinking Brooke wrapped the disheveled blonde into her arms, the desire to protect the blonde overpowered any social restraint that dictated that feelings this strong shouldn't be forming so fast. She was relieved when Haley didn't protest, her heart fluttered when Haley hugged back with the same vigor as Brooke.

Nathan watched the scene before him unfold. All logic was failing him as he tried to figure out how things could possibly be happening this fast. Haley had just appeared out of nowhere and in a matter of half an hour it seemed that she had stolen Brooke's heart. The rational side told him that this attachment wasn't good but the irrational side couldn't contain the happiness that Brooke had finally found someone who clearly cared deeply for her.

Deciding to give the girls some space, Nathan went into the other room telling everyone that the party was over. There were some protests but the majority of people understood that if they were to stay on Nathan Scott's good side that they would vacate the residence as soon as possible.

"She's something else," Rachel commented when she came to stand beside Nathan after the party guests had left. They both just watched as Haley went back to doting on Brooke's injury after her mini breakdown.

"She sure is," Nathan smiled. "Is it strange to think that she's the missing piece to everything?"

Rachel turned to look at Nathan. She could see the confusion swirling through his eyes but she could also see longing. It wasn't the kind of longing one would display towards a lover but a longing of a brother to a sister or a friend to a friend. "Nah, I think she _is _the missing piece."

"What'd ya think we go start the fire, for old time's sake?" Jake asked while he slid his arms around Rachel's waist. Shortly after Rachel had spotted Lucas talking to a strange blonde, who she now knew was Haley, she came to her senses and knew that she never wanted Jake to be with another girl. She'd immediately sought him out and apologized for going off on him. Despite what was in store for them with the pregnancy she knew that if she had Jake then everything would work out in the end.

"I think that's a great idea," Nathan shot Rachel a grateful smile before he led the way to the backyard fire pit. "We're gonna start the fire when you two feel like joining," Nathan said in passing to the new couple.

"Fire?" Haley asked while tilting her head to the side. In her previous 'life' they never had fires. Well there was usually a bonfire going on during the party but the moment the party was over it was extinguished and everyone usually hung out in the entertainment room.

"Yea, just a little something that we do after parties," Brooke smiled while taking Haley's hand and leading her to the back patio where the fire pit was located. Haley dutifully followed wanting to see this side of life before her.

They were the last to arrive. The fire was blazing as the group was immersed in chit chat. Haley couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. Lucas and Peyton were talking, not yelling, but actually talking to each other seemingly sorting out there issues. Rachel and Jake were snuggled together as they talked with Nathan and Mia who had joined the group. _I guess Nathan found Mia after all._ Her heart swelled, _this is how it should be. But why am I not back in my body? I finally get it Jamie, I really do, they need me just as much as I need them._

Brooke had taken a seat in one of the Adirondack chairs the surrounded the fire. She watched with amusement as Haley started to walk in front of her intending on taking the vacant one next to her. _Not if I have anything to say about it._ She quickly reached up and grabbed Haley's hips effectively stopping her before pulling the smaller girl into her lap.

Haley let out a slight squeak at the sudden gesture but immediately settled into Brooke's lap letting out a content sigh while nestling her head between Brooke's neck and shoulder. A shared sigh of contentment escaped both girls' lips when Brooke tightened her hold around Haley's waist. Neither one realizing that they had gained the attention of the entire group.

The attraction between the two was as blatant as the side of a building, there was no denying that Haley was the missing piece to everything right in their world.

Haley started to play with Brooke's hand. She idly traced random shapes in Brooke's palm not having a care in the world. She was with the woman of her dreams, the love of her life, and nothing was going to stop her from enjoying every second of it. Without even realizing what she was doing, Haley continuously spelled out 'MINE' on Brooke's palm.

Finally realizing what Haley was saying Brooke turned her head to meet Haley's gaze. "Really?" She whispered softly in awe.

"Always," Haley smiled sweetly before moving the couple inches that separated her lips from Brooke's. The kiss was soft, innocent but most importantly quick.

Before she knew what was happening, Haley was being pulled from Brooke. She could still feel Brooke beneath her but it was like something was pulling her mind from the situation. Her body was staying but her conscious was vacating the scene, taking her away. It was the worst case of the spins that she had ever experience but when she finally came to she was awake. But not just awake, she was conscious of everything going on around her; the rapidly beeping machines, the tubes, her headache, all of it. But the thing she was most aware of, she was back and there was nothing stopping her from winning Brooke back.

**That's the end for chapter 10.**

**I am terribly terribly sorry for this wait. I know that it may not have been worth it to some but it was worth it to me.**

**This is the longest update/story/chapter that I've ever written. I guess it's my apology for delaying so long. **

**I don't know how much longer this story is gonna be. I'm thinking that there may be a few more chapters after this one and then Far Away will be complete.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**=D**


End file.
